Shades of Sin
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Vanessa Cortez and Victoria Lockwood are summoned to the Phantomhive Estate to help Ciel with his assignments he gets from the crown but the longer they stay the harder they fall for the taboo Earl and his butler. The real question is can they save themselves before it's too late? Because it's better to indulge in different shades of sin... Contains OC's. (2 different P.O.V's!)
1. Chapter 1

**1: reunion**

I do not own Kuroshitsuji and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

* * *

P.O.V of Vanessa Cortez

**"Lady Vanessa!" my servant calls as he storms into my studio. I glance up at him from my business documents and my pictures of my family. He hands me a letter, I cut it open and what a surprise.**

**"Dear Vanessa,**

**I write to you to come and help me with developing a new toy that I plan to sell as my new line 'Toys for tots' in my estate outside of London. I hope to see you soon.**

**Ceil Phantomhive." Looks like my associate wants me to come. **

**"Go get my stage coach ready and have Maria start packing my belongs for 2 months." I order and he leaves. I grab my papers and start packing them when "Vanessa, what are you doing?" Henry my fiancé (all thanks to my father) questions as he glides to see what I'm doing.**

**"Packing my things because I'm going to London for a business meeting." I ignore him and continue to pack my belongings. **

**"Good now we can have a little vacation from your busy life, I'm coming with you."**

**"Hen-" I stop because he leaves before he can argue with me. I mutter under my breath and continue. After an hour or so I put on my winter coat and board my stage coach,**

**"Bye mija be careful." My dad hugs me as I lean over to hug him.**

**"Horita regreso papi cuida te si?" (I'll be back soon Daddy take care of yourself will you?) I ask in Spanish because it's the only language Dad ever speaks (well he'll occasionally speak some English but not really) since Mom's death. He offers a small smile then heads back to the Diamanté Manor. Henry sits next to me and then we start our way to London 1 day away.**

**[1 day later]**

**The Phantomhive Estate comes into view as we stop in front of it. Ceil's waiting for us with a tall figure next to him. I study the figure in black trying to remember him but I've never seen him before. I open the door and step out on wobbly legs from sitting down for one day straight.**

**"Hello Vanessa," Ceil greets as I approach him. I hug him; kiss his cheeks which are a custom for Spaniards.**

**"Hello Ceil, and who's this handsome devil?" I laugh as I turn towards the man in black. He smirks and introduces him,**

**"Sebastian Michaels, my butler and Sebastian this is Vanessa Cortez my sales representative." Sebastian meets my eyes and bows.**

**"If you are a friend of my master then I'm at your services as well my lady." Then Henry comes next to me.**

**"Who's this?" Ceil questions in disgust.**

**"Henry, my fiancé, Henry Hartman." Ceil turns around and walks with me as Sebastian and other servants carry our luggage into the house. We enter his studio while Henry entertains himself with the maid Merry Rin. We discuss the design of the new toy when the door creaks open.**

**"My Lady I've brought your favorite Spanish Flan." Sebastian serves me a slice and Ceil looks annoyed.**

**"Since when was she your master Sebastian?" he asks sarcastically. Sebastian smirks. "I apologize my lord but since Ms. Cortez is our guest I thought she'd like something she's used to."**

**"I supposed so well Vanessa, you do know the real reason why I summoned you here correct?" Ceil lays back in his chair lazily. I sigh**

**"Because I'm a witch and since you're Queen Victoria's military dog she gave you an assignment and you need my help?" I chew on the slippery flan.**

**"Does your little fiancé know that he's marrying a witch?" I laugh hysterically.**

**"Please he doesn't even know what the difference between capitol quota and capital punishment is!" Ceil and Sebastian smirks.**

**"No wonder you're marrying him, he won't rat you out the government," Sebastian replies as he serves me coffee because I'm not too fond of tea. I sit back in my chair and take a sip.**

**"So Ceil when are we going to investigate on the murders of Jack the Ripper?" I question as I just finished probing into his mind.**

**"You're not going to do that to me Vanessa. And tomorrow when we go to investigate the recent murder." I nod then I try to probe into Sebastian's mind but his SHUTS me OUT with his mind.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lady and the Damned

**2: Lady and the Damned**

I do not own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**"So this was the recent victim?" Ceil questions as we're at the crime scene. There's blood everywhere and the sight's pretty gruesome. I breathe in the air to see if there's any trance of the murderer but its camouflaged meaning I can't pick up on it.**

**"Vanessa, did you pick up on anything?" Ceil questions. I shake my head,**

**"Whoever this Jack the Ripper fellow is he's good, even a witch couldn't pick up on his trail." I answer frustrated.**

**"My Lord do you think that Jack the Ripper isn't human?" Sebastian suggests. Honestly that makes a little bit more sense.**

**"Maybe put first we need to find any possible mortal leads before we search in depth of the paranormal. Come we're leaving my aunt worried and Vanessa's fiancé worried." We exit the building and Henry comes up to me and hugs me.**

**"I thought they killed you my dear!" he screams into my ear. Tchk,**

**"Henry get off of me and you idiot the murderer isn't even nearby!" I smite through my teeth and get him off. The things I have to do just to keep my family's secret safe.**

**"Well Ceil I have a possible lead on who the killer is and he's hosting a ball in three days." Madam Red (Ceil's aunt) announces.**

**"And who is it?"**

**"Viscount of Druitt," I analyze Madam Red and her butler and they intrigue me actually because they're mysteriously talkative throughout the investigation. I glance around the buildings of London and something's off around our area.**

**"What is it Vanessa?" Sebastian whispers next to me.**

**"The air is saturated with a heavy thick feeling around us unlike if I was to stand on the next street and it isn't the stench of the blood. It smells dark and blood lusty." He nods as if in agreement with me then stands next to me when Ceil recaptures our attention.**

**"We're going to that ball and there's a nearby house Queen Victoria allows me to use when I'm out on assignments we'll stay there until the day of the ball." We all head back to our stage coach and aboard it, the horses pull and we start moving.**

**"Sebastian get me a list of possible suspects and meet us back at the house before 6 so you can cook us something." Ceil orders.**

**"Of course my Lord, pardon me." Sebastian climbs out of the window and jumps off. Madam Red giggles while her butler just stares in awe with me. That Sebastian isn't human and I'm determined to find out what he is. But in order for me to do that I'm going to have to have a sample from him and that is going to be very hard.**

**"So Ceil-" henry starts but is cut off.**

**"It's Phantomhive for you." Ceil barks.**

**"-excuse me Mr. Phantomhive what is your butler exactly? And why does Vanessa call you by your first name and I cannot?" he whines. Ohmigod and Father expected me to put up with him and possibly bear his grandchildren with this idiot?**

**"Sebastian's human and because Vanessa and I have been partners and friends since I was around 7 that's why."**

**"How old are you then?"**

**"12." He answers sharply.**

**"Well shouldn't your father be doing all of this instead of you?" I tell Henry to be quiet, he rises from the sofa, grips onto me making me stand up and my wrists to the point that they throb. "Don't you dare redirect me ever again Vanessa." He smites through his teeth, then**

**"Mr. Hartman I'd suggest you let go of Lady Vanessa before my master becomes upset with you." Sebastian suggests as he comes in with a platter. Henry narrows his eyes at him; he slams me onto the floor then leaves the room. Sebastian leaves the platter then pulls me back up onto my feet. Ceil's mad and howls out.**

**"Is Henry always like this to you?!"**

**I attempt to recompose myself "Not often just that he doesn't like it when I redirect him." Sebastian gives a look at me as if saying "poor thing" but I don't want any of their pity.**

**"Ceil what are we doing tonight?" he explains to me his plan for the ball so I retreat back to my room when Ceil finds me before I open my door.**

**"Vanessa," he calls out softly.**

**"What is it?" I turn myself to face him.**

**"I had Sebastian remove your things from the bedroom from Henry so you'll be sleeping in a separate room from him. I won't tolerate him with the way how he treats you Vanessa." I hug him.**

**"You don't know what it's like for me living with him Ceil," I mumble into his ears while I try not to break down.**

**"It's going to be alright Vanessa, you can tell me anything that's why we're friends, a trouble mortal and a trouble witch." He smiles I nod then go to my room and attempt to go to sleep without using magic to.**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Edge (Vanessa)

**3: on the edge**

I do not own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**"Vanessa!" someone bangs on my door I groan as I get up then drag myself to the door to see who it is.**

**"Henry, what are you cranky about?" I mumble as I rub my eyes.**

**"Why didn't you come to bed last night?!" he storms into my room furious.**

**"What are you even looking for Henry?!" I scream as he flips over my stuff to look for whatever he's searching for. "Henry!" I pull him away from my closet.**

**"Don't touch me, and he's in here isn't he?!" his emerald eyes shine darkly behind his blonde hair.**

**"Who are you talking about?!" I demand then he pushes me onto my bed. He pins me down then yells in my face.**

**"The man you had an affair last night! That must be the reason why you didn't come back to bed last night and slept in here!" I struggle to get him off of me then the door slams open.**

**"Sebastian! Get Henry off of Vanessa now!" Ciel orders, then Sebastian comes to us gets Henry off. He's screaming like a little boy throwing a tantrum as Sebastian holds him away from me. "Get him away from the room please." Ciel places his face on his palm as they leave. I look at the window as Henry's throwing a fit in the garden. I grip onto my arm then Ciel laughs.**

**"That's quite a fiancé you have Vanessa and he's 28?" he laughs.**

**"Yup and he's 8 years older than me so it's sad." I stare at Sebastian as he tries to calm Henry down. I swipe my index finger like if I'm drawing a straight line in the air then Henry shuts up. I rub my temples then Sebastian leaves Henry outside.**

**"SO tell me Ciel what is exactly your butler hm?" I glance at him then try to probe his mind.**

**"Please stop probing into my mind you know that I won't lie to you." I nod then let him continue.**

**"He's a demon and I'm his prey," he lifts his eye patch where the Sigil of the Demon is tattooed on his eye. I gasp because in all my years of witchcraft I never seen anything like it.**

**"When will he claim your soul?"**

**"That I don't know only time will tell." He covers his eye then his butler comes in.**

**"I'm sorry my lord for that so what did I miss out on?" he shakes his head then Ciel leaves the room leaving me and Sebastian alone. I braid my hair nervously because it's not that I have a problem with Sebastian being a demon it's just that they used to prey on witches so I don't want to end up being his appetizer.**

**"Why are you nervous my dear?" he slightly slights his head to the side and his rusty eyes shine from his jet black hair. I shake my head as a response good thing is that demons can't read people.**

**"It's nothing just that Henry drives me insane when he has his suppositions and they're so irrational and irrigating." I confess as I stand up to the mirror and stare at my ice blue eyes framed from my dark brown hair. "When are we leaving for the Druitt guy's ball?" I glance at him.**

**"It'll be within 3 days so it all depends on my master my Lady." I nod then I start to get dressed into my dress I plan to wear for today. I press the corset against my chest then I realize Sebastian's been in here the whole time. Tchk,**

**"Sebastian,"  
I start then he looks at me from whatever he was watching.**

**"Yes my Lady?"**

**"Can you tie my dress for me please?" I question, he comes over then pulls on the strings tightly. I yelp as he starts knotting the strings, "STOP!" I order, he does then leans over so I can see his face,**

**"What is it? Too tight?" I nod then get him to reopen it then reach down my corset to pull out my knife from it and toss it away. "May I know why you keep a knife inside your corset my Lady?" he gives me a puzzled look.**

**"Because I'm a witch and people want me dead?" I ask sarcastically then he laughs quietly shaking his head as he finishes tying my dress. We head downstairs where Madam Red and Ciel are in his office with a new girl. She turns around and I immediately notice her scent, she's human.**

**"Sebastian, Vanessa meet Victoria a friend of mine." Ciel introduces Victoria the human with Auburn hair with hazel eyes.**

**"It's a pleasure my lady," Sebastian bows and kisses her hand. I fight back a growl and look away. Sebastian comes back next to me and whispers "I'm sorry my Lady later I'll treat you special later my dear." He winks then I laugh but Henry was behind us and heard him.**

**"Hey! Get away from my fiancé!" he comes in between us then pulls me away from Sebastian.**

**"Henry!" I snarl and try to get myself free from his grip.**

**Ciel stands up from his desk "Henry release her before I make you to!" Henry just glares at him and drops his grip on me. I clench my fists as I fight the urge to use magic against him. Victoria and Madam Red just stare at us in shock while Sebastian shifts his weight from one foot to another. I excuse myself and slam the door behind me as I run up the stairs into my room where Henry can't get me.**


	4. Chapter 4: matter of time

_We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13_

* * *

_Flash Back_

* * *

_"My lord?" Sebastian called to Ciel as he stood behind the door to his office.  
"What is it, Sebastian?"  
"You have a letter from a Victoria Lockwood of the Lockwood family," he replied.  
Ciel looked up from his paperwork, surprised. "Come in. Let me see it," the young Phantomhive said. Sebastian opened the door and walked over to Ciel's desk. He handed the envelope to him. Ciel seemed eager as he grabbed the letter and opened it._

**_'From the Lockwood family,  
Greetings, Ciel. This is your old friend, Victoria, informing you that I'm on an important bussiness trip and i need a place to stay. If you don't mind, I'm asking permission if I can stay at your mansion for the time being. I'll probably be stayingfor 2-4 months, mind you. Like I said before, I need your permission. Plus it'd be good to see you and catch up. It has been a while since I've seen you.  
Send back soon,  
__ Victoria_**

_Ciel grinned a bit, but quickly switched back to his seriousness. "Sebastian, an old friend of mine will be passing through soon. Get a guest room ready and send a letter saying I allow permission for her to stay here," Ciel ordered.  
"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian replied._

_A few days later, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian answered the door and in front of him stood a girl, about Ciel's age. She had long, auburn hair that was out into a braid, hazel eyes, a bussiness/formal looking dress, a tan blazer, and a brown suitcase in hand. She also looked a few inches shorter than Ciel himself.  
"Hello there. I believe this is the Phantomhive residence. I'm Victoria Lockwood, an old friend of Ciel's. Is he here?" she asked.  
"Yes, he is. I'm his butler, Sebastian. It's a bit chilly outside; why don't you come in?" he said, bowing and opening the door for her. She shook his hand and thanked him, walking inside. "It's nice to meet you, Sebastian. You seem like a very nice gentleman."_

_"I see our guest has arrived, Sebastian," a voice replied from the staircase. Victoria looked over and smiled. "Ciel, I see you have had some time to clear some space from your schedule to see me," she said. Ciel made his way down the rest of the staircase and stood in front of her. She out down her suitcase and hugged him. Ciel, caught off guard, stumbled back a bit He became a bit flustered, heat rising up to his cheeks.  
"It's good to see you again, Ciel," she said, pulling back. "The feeling's mutual," he replied.  
"I have an important play coming up soon and it'll take a few months before it's ready. I'm glad you allowed me to stay," Victoria said. "You're a family friend. You're welcome to stay anytime you like," Ciel said. "Sebastian, lead her to her room, please."_

_ "Of course, my lord," Sebastian bowed and walked Victoria to her room._

* * *

_(Vanessa)_

**I open the door to Henry's bedroom to talk to him on what's going to happen tonight then I'm greeted by Merry Rin.**

**"Oh Lady Vanessa I didn't think you'd be up so early, excuse me but you see Lord Henry asked me to change his sheets because of a foul odor; I'll be right with you in just a second!" she clutches the bed sheets then leaves the room. I sniff the air but there's no odor or at least something I would classify as a bad smell. I shrug it off then I knock on the bathroom door.**

**Henry opens it then gives me this look translating into _"What are YOU doing here?"_**

**"Well good morning to you too. Look tonight's the ball where Ciel and I will attend to for the murder case, you're welcome to come but I'd need you on your best behavior."**

**"I'm not going I'll stay here." He slams the door on my face. I'm just like "what the Hell?" I shake my hands in the air annoyed then leave his room. I walk down the stairs into Ciel's office flop into his big chair then grab a black crayon color a piece of paper completely then cut it out into an oval. I reach into his desk loop it through a spare string then tie it around my head to make me look like Ciel.**

**"My Lord the food is ready." Sebastian comes in with a platter I turn around then put on a straight face. He snorts,**

**"Ah Sebastian I thought you had forgot about the food." I imitate Ciel and Sebastian just smirks.**

**"If he sees you he'll be very angry with you." Then at that moment Ciel comes in then looks at me like what the-**

**"What do you think you're doing?" he questions me.**

**"Um nothing?" he orders me to get off of his chair so I do then we discuss the murders even further.**

**"Vanessa this was retrieved from the crime scene so I want you to analyze it to see if it's human or not."**

**I grab the piece of cloth and I force my eyes to check the cloth in what in a couple of centuries be known as a _thermal imagine. _if it was human the heat would have been long gone by now but it's still red meaning the real killer is not human.**

**"Jack the Ripper isn't human." Ciel props himself with his elbows on the table, he locks his fingers tigether and remains silent.**

**"Well? Is it demon angel witch or what?" Ciel wants answers, I would too if the roles were flipped but I shake my head.**

**"I don't know, it's not a witch because if it was I'd be able to tell you which witch killed the women and not angel or demon either, the murders are too sloppy. We're dealing with something out of the norm." at that moment Victoria walks in.**

**"Ceil your fiance wrote you a letter." she hands him a letter, he sighs tosses it in the drawer.**

**"So what now?" I ask, Ceil answers**

**"I guess there's nothing for us to do but wait for tonight then. Tonight I WILL catch Jack the Ripper."**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing with the devil

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And we're so sorry for not updating in such a long time! So the next chapters are going to be weeklys (meaning it'll be updated once a week but they'll be long like this chapter and most likely be updated on Sundays) Anyways enjoy and reveiw! That way we'll know if you like this format of the story and should do it more often!

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_Ciel informed me we were heading to a ball. Apparently, we're going to the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber's party. Ciel, Vanessa, Sebastian, and the others, as well as I, are going to go and see if he is involving the Jack the Ripper case and if **he** is the murderer. The funniest part about it? Ciel has to be in disguise, meaning he has to dress like a girl! Ha, and I get to pick the outfit. Oh, what fun this'll be. I remember that I used to force him to get into a dress whenever we played tea parties. Hah, the good ol' days..._

_ From what I've heard, Aleister is a bit of a womanizer. He'll probably start hitting on Vanessa. She **is** very pretty, after all. It seems like life is perfect for her, but she doesn't seem to like her fiance very much. He's a bit annoying...'bit' being an understatement. I just want to go up and slap him for everyone...maybe even knock him out. Goodness, do I wish my parents hadn't made me so damn proper! _

_Anyway, I had already picked out my dress and I had gotten Ciel's dress too. If he were a girl, this dress would probably fit into his category of style. And besides, he looks plain ADORABLE. He's been that way since we were young children. And my close bond with him never left me. Even though we haven't seen each other in ages, my feelings for him haven't changed. _

_Yes, world, I admit it; I, Victoria Lockwood, am in love with Ciel Phantomhive. Is that so wrong? ...Well, considering the fact he has a fiance, I guess it would...GAH, DAMN IT ALL! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?! If only he weren't engaged... I mustn't think like that. If he's happy, then I'm happy. I knocked on the door to his office._

_"Come in."_

_ I open the door and pop my head in. "Are you busy?" I asked. _

_"No, just sulking because I have to dress like a girl," he says to me. I giggled and enter the room fully, closing the door behind me. Ciel looks up at me and quirks an eyebrow.  
"Did you need something, Vickie?" he asked. I shook my head and said, "I just wanted to spend some time with you. It's been forever since we've talked and had an actual conversation." I pout_

_"Well, what do you expect? We're busy with our businesses and also I'm the Queen's guard dog; well, anything else that you want? I'm busy," I ball my fists,_

_"Well if you're going to be in a sour mood, nevermind then!" I open the door and slam it behind me. I run up to my bedroom and Vanessa's leaving hers and damn it why can't I look beautiful like her? The dark indigo ballroom gown hugs her body and her ice eyes illuminate from her face behind the thick bangs of chocolate hair._

_"What is it Victoria?" she asks pulling her bangs back._

_"Nothing, it's just that times like these wish that I was older so the problems I have now can disappear." she laughs then strokes my hair,_

_"And you think problems get easier for a woman when she's older? Look at me, I'm 20 years old and I'm still treated like a 10 year old, being married off to a man that doesn't even want anything to do with me except for sex and to bear his children. Well it's not like I want anything to do with him but look Victoria," she grips onto my shoulders making me look at her straight into her eyes. "Nothing gets easier as you grow older; look at me I'm a witch and I possess powers beyond this world that can help people or make their darkest nightmares come to a reality and I'm bounded to humanity by their stupid laws and also because of my human soul that I got from my father. The point is Victoria set your foot down and make your life the way you want it."_

_"Hard to do that when the man you love is engaged." she smirks,_

_"Well there's always ways to get into a man's heart; and one way I can help with. C'mon!" she pulls me into my room then goes through my closet._

_"Here put this on." she tosses me a simple cotton dress the ones that you sleep with. _

_"What the Hell?" I'm taken a bit back, she smiles_

_"Just put it on." I obey then she snaps her fingers and the white istantly turns turquiose with golden details. __"There, now that way if we do happen to run into his fiance you'll be up to her level. Now how do you want your hair?"_

_"Down, and curly, I guess." she snaps her fingers again and I look at my reflection in the mirror and the red hair actually looks red unlike as usual._

_"VICTORIA! VANESSA! WE'RE LEAVING!" Ciel calls. We run down the stairs and we enter the stage coach._

* * *

I

**_Vanessa's POV_**

**We enter the ballroom and the party's in full swing. "Be on the look out for Aleister and try to use magic disgreetly." Ciel informs me. I nod then we separate to look for any signs of the murderer.**

**"My Lady, may I have this dance?" I turn around and it's Aleister, I smile then reply,**

**"No thank you my Lord but I appericate the offer." He leaves but then I feel someone behind me. And look who it is.**

**"What about me? May I have this dance?" Sebastain holds out his hand towards me. I take it and reply**

**"Of course my Lord." I wink then we start the watlz. He spins me so when I return he presses his body against mine. I laugh then he whispers into my ear**

**"Vanessa, Henry doesn't know he has, if I was your fiance, I'd treat you a lot better." I look to the side then Henry's face pops into my mind.**

**"He isn't all too bad. It's just he's a blank canvase that can be dyed of any color easily." **

**My hand goes for my necklace that sits just below my neck and traces the scratch on its golden surface as I remember when he first showed his other face of the coin.**

**"Hm really? Well, why does your neckalce have that big ugly scratch, hm? It degrades the beauty of the necklace."**

**I swallow as memories of the rage he had when he first lashed out against me. "When Henry and I learned that we were engaged we threw a party to celebrate with our engagment so when we were dancing he asked if he could see the necklace so I placed it in his hand but," I push back the salty taste in my throat, the one I always get when I'm on the verge of tears. "He said it was hideous so he threw it out of the window and below the window in my manor. I have a natural rock waterfall so it broke into pieces. I used all the magic I could to but the scratch is evidence of that night."**

**He doesn't say anything then mumbles "I'm sorry to hear that," he dips then, I squeal then he gets me upright again. "C'mon, my lady lighten up. Don't let Henry's memory ruin this night for you." **

**The song ends then he bows to me and disappears into the crowd.**

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_I look over and see Vanessa dancing with Sebastian. So, my hunch was right; she does have a liking for Ciel's butler. I wouldn't deny it; after all, he is a very handsome man. Lucky Vanessa. Well, might as well enjoy the party while we can. But...I just wish ther ewas someone to dance with. If Ciel weren't disguised as a girl and if his annoying fiance weren't here...if only that were to happen and he asked me to dance...God, life would be perfect at that moment. I smile a bit but then she comes over to me screeching_

_"Oh my Lord look at your dress! It's so pretty! Where did you get it?! I WANT it!" She grabs my hands, I pull them out of her grasp_

_"I uh had this dress cutsom made, and I don't remember from which company it was from." I smile trying to be friendly. I hear a scream so I excuse myself then I go to Vanessa._

_"Who's scream was that?!" Sebastian and Vanessa glance at each other._

_"Sebastian, make a diversion and Victoria and I will follow after Ciel. Let's go," Sebastian grabs her arm making her look at him, she jerks her arm away but she grabs his hand._

_"If anything happens I'll tell you okay?" she reasures him; she lets go of him then gets me to follow the source of the scream. We come upon a door that's locked so Vanessa gets the door open and it reveals a dark unlit staircase that leads down._

_"Stay behind me," she grabs my wrist then we procced down the stairs._

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

**I tread down the stairs where I follow Aliester who took Ciel. "Ciel!" Victoria and I yell; he glances at us (He's carryed over the man's shoulder).**

**"Vanessa! Take Victoria with you and run!"**

**We turn around to flee when men surround us. They pull our hands behind our backs. I slam my foot down on the guy who holds Victoria. He loosens his grip, so I scream out "VICTORIA, RUN!" **

**"What?! No, I can't just leave you!" she yells. I glare and mouth, "I'll see you soon. Go." She's hesitant, but obeys, then runs upstairs.**

**"Bring her down with us. The price for these two will nearly triple," Druitt states as he takes us down into the basement. They bound my hands and then force me to dress in a vulger outfit. Tchk..perverts. Then, they throw Ciel and I into cages behind a curtain.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now begin the auction with our older female. She's a dark beauty with clear ocean eyes and for you, fellow men, she's big hipped and chested. So, who wants to start the auction at 100 pounds?" Shit, I'm being auctioned at an Underworld black market. I can't risk using magic because if I do, they might make the bid higher or kill me on the spot.**

**So I relax close my eyes then attempt to find Sebastian's mind._ "Sebastain help! Ciel and I are being held captive and I'm being auctioned off! Please before I'm sold and taken away."_ He doesnt answer, so I sigh and watch the people raise the bid on me. It's at 1000 pounds...damn bastards. Then, I'm sold. They take me out of the cage and take me to the person who bought me.**

**"We'll leave as soon as the auctions over, my dear," the guy whispers into my ear with alcohol in his breath. I shake in fear and he purrs. Where's Henry when I need him? The idiot would have bought me instead of this lowlife and I honestly wouldn't mind. The door opens and a famliar face pops in.**

**"Victoria!" Ciel and I scream out and she sits down.**

**"Okay then who will put on the first bid for this lady?" Druitt starts the bid for Ciel and she raises her hand.**

**"500 pounds!" she yells out on the top of her lungs. I shoot her a glare. She mouths sorry. I roll my eyes and look over to Ciel. He's also glaring at Victoria. I, on the other hand, just stand and watch.**

**"Hm, why is a female bidding?" a man asks confused.**

**"Well, I'm here for my brother and he always attends; and honestly, that's none of your concern." They continue the auction then I hear Ciel across the room.**

**"Sebastain, I want to leave. Now."**

**The lights flicker and screams fill up the air. When the lights come back, it's a bloodbath and there stands Sebastain in the middle.**

**"Well it's about time. Now, get me out of here!" Ciel orders but then I realize the man who bought me is dead. I kick him away then I grab his trench coat and slip it on. If they saw me like this...oh God.**

**"What is it, my Lady?" I turn my head and it's Sebastain.**

**"Nothing." I button up the trench coat before they catch a glimpse of me in the outfit. We go outside of the basement then we re-group with Madame Red and her butler. We're walking to get on the carriage again, everyone gets into the crate but I button up the trench coat and sit outside with Sebastian as he controls the horses.**

**"My Lady, won't you get cold?" he asks before he starts the horses so if I change my mind I can go inside the crate where the laughter of Victoria and Madam Red can be heard from. I shake my head,**

**"No; I'll be fine Sebastian, but thank you for the offer." I answer and then put my hands into the sleeves to keep them warm. He pulls the reins and the horses start. The carridge shakes as we travel back to the house. Sebastian doesn't say anything, neither do I but he glances at me and smirks.**

**"What's so funny?" I demand, he points a finger at my face,**

**"And you're not cold?" he laughs because he notices the tip of my nose red from the cold.**

**"Whatever," I roll my eyes at him.**

**"Looks like you should be Ms. Attitude instead of Ms. Hartman."**

**"It's MS. CORTEZ!" I snap. I will never want Henry's last name, NEVER.**

**"Well we're arriving soon to the house so prepare for your fiance to be cranky." we pull up in front of the house where Sebastian assists everyone to get off, he extends his hand to me. "Lady Vanessa," I shake my head.**

**"No, because if Henry's awake and he sees me in the trench coat he'll take it off and oh God." I shiver under the thought of Henry flipping out and throw another tantrum.**

**"It can't be that bad what you have underneath so please come down." I eventally grab his hand, but as soon as I touch the ground we just stare at each other.**

**"If it makes you feel any better I may carry you back into the house, I'll be quiet as a cat and that way we can pass by Henry's quaters and slip into yours before he notices." I'm puzzled by this offer.**

**"Or what if you bring me my sleeping dress and I get dressed in the carridge?" I protest.**

**"He'll awaken once when he hears me opening your drawers and my Lady I promise I will not do anything to discomfort you." I give up then he carries me the way how a young groom would carry his bride. We enter the hallway where Henry and I sleep in, I hold my breath as we pass by his room, then we quickly slip into mine. He sets me down onto my bed as he goes to turn on a candle. The candle gives a faint glow to the room and my mind trails as thoughtless possiblities come across my mind.**

**"I'll take the garments," his voice pulls me back to reality from my mind. I nod then I remove the trench coat and it lands with a "THUMP!" onto the floor. Please don't let him see me like this... my skin crawls as the cold bites my bare skin. I go into my drawer to slip on my loose cotton dress and then under the dress I fumble to remove the little degrading outfit I was forced into. After 20 minutes and half of the candle burned I finaly manage to remove the thing, I reach down for the trench coat and hand him the clothes.**

**"Good night Mr. Michaels," I say as I place the clothes into his hands. He offers a sly smile,**

**"As to you, little witch, and by the way," he places his hand onto my jaw, "has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" then as soon as the words trailed off of his tongue he slips out of the room before I can reply. The door clicks quietly but I'm just standing with my jaw touching the ground. I grab the side of my face that's still warm from his touch.**

**No Vanessa! You can't... you're engaged and also he's a demon! So I lay down to go to sleep but I forgot to blow out the candle so instead of getting up, I stare at the flame then it dies out.**

**I swing my legs over to stand up, open the door to my bedroom to go and use the restroom, I pass by Henry's room but I stop in front of the door. Noises escape from the room so I make the door transperant, and I sense two people in his room. What the? I grab one of the candles from the hallway and enter his room.**


	6. Chapter 6- Affairs and Conversations

We don't own Black Butler or anything involved in the franchise. However, NR13 does own anything not involved in the franchise, whatsoever.

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_We rode in the carriage as we headed back to the mansion. We left the ball after what happened with Alestier and the atmosphere is rather awkward. And was it me or was Ciel staring at me half the time we were in the carriage? Oh well. I'm too lazy to find out. When we got back, Vanessa was a bit flustered. I would understand, such a revealing and provacitive outfit for Christ's sake. _

_I enter my room and start to take off the dress. Then, I untie the corset that's wrapped around my body. God, are these damned things made to make sure you barely breathe?! I can't wait till the day you don't have to wear these stupid things anymore. I go to my closet and pull out a white nightgown. I pull the soft fabric over my head and fit it onto my body. _

_I stare at the dress Vanessa made me. Looks like the magic won't wear off. I don't mind, actually. I love the dress to pieces! It was remarkably beautiful, so I couldn't help but put the dress in my closet. As I sat down in front of my mirror and started to brush my hair from the mess we got into, I heard a scream that sounded like Vanessa's. I quickly got up and followed the noise until I made my way to the an open door...Henry's door._

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

**I open the door and something inside of me snaps.**

**"What in the devil's land is going on in here?!" I screech as Henry and Merry Rin stare at me with scared faces. She pulls the bed sheets closer to her chest and Henry reaches over the side of the bed and puts on his draws.**

**"Vanessa, I can explain." he starts but I cut him off.**

**"then you wonder why I wouldn't sleep with you and this is the reason why! I knew about your affairs with other women and I didn't care but this Henry is too far!" And at that moment Ciel, Victoria and Sebastian come in.**

**"What's going on?!" Ciel demands because my yelling must have woken him up.**

**"I've finally discovered what type of fiancé I have, well I should say _HAD_." I turn on my heel, give the candle to Ciel and storm out of the room.**

_**Henry Nathaniel Hartman, you good for nothing imbecile! Why the Hell do I have to put up with you?! Sleeping around with Ciel's maid, really?!**** UGH! **_**I go back to my room and I grab the pencil off of my desk, throw it against the wall but while it's in the air I make it disappear into the thin air. I need to vent out my anger somehow. **

**"My Lady you're going to end up hurting someone." I look toward the source of the voice and it's Sebastian.**

**"Why would it matter? I'm just so tired of this!" I yell leaving my chest feeling raw because I just am.**

**"I know but recompose yourself, we can't risk him finding out." I shrug then place my face into the curve of my palm.**

**"I just want him out;" I sniffle, but put on a straight face and wipe away the water from my eyes.**

**"Vanessa, please don't cry," he comes to me then hands me a handkerchief. "May I see you're necklace, beautiful?" I smile a bit, go to the drawer and pull it out. I drop it into his hand. He studies it and runs his other hand over the surface. Then, when he withdraws his hand, the necklace looks like it was never broken in the first place at all. My jaw drops as he hands it back to me, the gold shines, the giant diamond glistens and I can actually read what it says again. I throw myself around his neck and hug him as tight as I can.**

**"Thank you so much, Sebastian!" I thank him because it looks exactly like it did when my mother would still wear it before she died. I let go of him because I can't believe I just did that. He smiles,**

**"It's the least I can do; demons are creatures of the underworld so anything from the earth I can manipulate. I wanted you to be happy in a time like this." I grin as I read the engraving under the necklace,**

_**"Mi amor para ti es mas Hermosa que diamontes, Katherine. Y mas briante que el sol. Te amo, Juan." **_**which translates into**

**"_My love for you is more beautiful than diamonds, Katherine. And brighter than the sun. I love you, John."_**

**"Thank you so much, Sebastian Michaels," I kiss his cheek then smile.**

**"Anything for you Vanessa Cortez," he leaves; I put the necklace on and stare at my reflection in my mirror and now I finally look like my mother. I feel something stir the air next to me so I look at a figure faintly glows.**

**"It's about time my necklace was fixed." Mother's ghost appears in front of me so I touch her hand then I manage to make a subsitute body for her. Once when she's physically in this world, I run up to her and hug her hard.**

**"I missed you so much, Mami." Mami is like mommy in english. She hugs me back then looks at me.**

**"You've grown so much; look you got your father's eyes and my hair." She smiles as she runs her hand through my hair that hangs over my whole back. ****"So, what took you so long to get the necklace fixed? You know that's the only connection I have with you."**

**"Henry broke it, so I was only able to repair the most of it but the only thing blocking you able to come back here was the scratch;" She nods**

**"So, how was it finally fixed?" she asks so I tell her about Sebastian but once when I finish she takes a step back.**

**"Demon? Ask him for his real name," I look at her with a confused face**

**"Wouldn't his name be 'Sebastian Micheals'?" she shakes her head.**

**"Demons aren't like Angels, they're more troublesome. Unlike Witches, Demons have alliances depending on their prey or masters. For example if you were a Demon, _'Vanessa Cortez'_ is your alliance depending on why you were here, but if you were being summoned by powerful wizards or anything like that you'd be summon by your actual Demon Name. Like they would summon you by let's say _'Night Stalker,'_ and then they could control you by using your actual name. But many don't give their actual names, that way they aren't summoned by the same people. It's handy but Witches/Warlocks don't do that because do you know how many names the humans can track us by?"**

**I nod then her body ripples, "Looks like our time has ran out; find out his Demon Name then tell me, because there's been many witches and warlocks have been killed by a Demon in our family." I hug her but then she disappears. I go to bed and call it a night.**

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_I can't believe Henry did that to poor Vanessa! He's such a good for nothing jerk! God, how I want to hold him up to a wall and beat him... And with Ciel's maid, nonetheless! Ugh, men...most of them are such jerks. _

_I started walking back to my room when I suddenly got pulled to the side into another room. The person covered my mouth to keep me from screaming and held my arms back to keep me from struggling. And believe me, I was struggling like there was no tomorrow. I was screaming for help, but it was useless considering the fact my mouth was covered. The door closed and I was pushed against a wall. It was dark, so I couldn't see who it was. _

_I tried kicking my captor (sp?) to see if he would let go (I knew it was a man by the strength they had on me), but he probably thought ahead and put his leg in between my legs to stop me. As he held my wrists and slammed my arms back against the wall, I started immediately fearing for my life. Was this one of Ciel's servants? Was he going to harm me? So many things started going through my mind as I started trembling in fear. Then, he whispered, "Victoria, calm down."_

_I immediately recgonized the voice and boy, did I want to kick his rich, sorry ass so badly. He uncovered his hand to let me talk and turned on the lights. "Ciel! What the bloody hell did you do that for? If you wanted to talk, you could've just called for me!" I whispered loudly, glaring at him with fierce eyes. He wasn't phased and remained with a straight face. _

_"Vickie, we need to talk. Sit down," he said as he motioned for me to sit on his bed. What did he want? And second of all, if he wanted to talk, why'd he do what he did just a few seconds ago? Seriously, it's starting to freak me out. When did Ciel become so rough about things? _

_He sat down beside me, rather close actually, and he looked to me. The closeness between us was getting me so flustered that I hoped the heat rising to my cheeks wasn't becoming visible. I was trying so hard to fight it back.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and said, "No, but there is a conflict we need to discuss."  
"What is it?" _

* * *

**_Well, that ends it there. Haha, left you on a cliffie. XD_**

**_We're so evil. XD _**

**_What's going to happen? What dies Ciel wanna talk about? Will we ever get the cookies that we've been waiting for? See ya next chapter! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Picking up puzzle pieces

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NR13. Sorry that we haven't updated in a while we busy with school and EOCs and state exams ugh! Anyways tell us what you think as usual! Also thank you for having the patience of waiting for the next chapters and keep reading after! Anyways back to the story.

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_"So, what did you need?" I asked. Ciel sighed and looked to me._

_"I want some way to get Henry out of my house. He's causing to much havoc in this house and it's starting to annoy me. I wanted to talk with you about it."_

_I sighed, "So, I guess I'm not the only one irritated by the idiot." _

_Ciel chuckles and says, "It would seem so. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me out." _

_I giggled and reply, " Well, I don't understand why you're thinking so hard of it. We have a demon butler and a witch in the mansion. Put that into good use."_

_"You smartass..." Ciel smirks. _

_"Well, I am head of my family for a reason," it was now my turn to smirk. Ciel has a devious glint in his eye and pokes my side. My eyes widen at this as I giggle slightly. "Ciel, don't do that." _

_"Do what?" he questions as he poked me again. I giggle once more and Ciel's grin only grew wider. He started tickling my side and before I knew it, I start laughing. _

_"Ciel, if you don't stop that, I'm going to hit you!"_

_"I'd like to see you try."_

_"Stop it before I make you."_

_He ignores me and tickled both of my sides. I giggle hysterically at the feeling. Damn it; why'd he have to know I was ticklish?! He pins me to his bed and sits on top of me, proceeding to tickle me. When he did this, I half giggle, half screaming. That bastard thinks he can get away with this? I'll get him back, but at the moment, I'm pretty much screwed, and defenseless. I kept giggling and he started laughing a bit. Then the door opened and Merry Rin walked in. _

_"Young master, I heard a scream. Is there something-" she stops as she saw us. She clears her throat and then says, "Am I...disturbing something?"_

_We realize what she means and quickly got out of the position we were in. He glares at his maid and barks, "You're going to pretend like nothing happened. Got it?"_

_Merry Rin only nods and walks off in panic. I get why he said that. He didn't want that getting back to his fiancé... DAMN IT ALL. ...Why does this happen?_

_I get up and say that I would see him the next morning for breakfast._

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

* * *

**The next morning I'm eating breakfest with Ciel, Victoria, Madam Red and Henry so I'm poking at the potato on my plate with my fork because I'm still upset from last night because well, you know. I play with my fork twirling it in my hand when Ciel speaks,**

**"Vanessa, we have some things to discuss," I nod then Victoria, Sebastian and I head over to Ciel's studio. He sits in his chair with Sebastian next to him hovering over him as if he was his shadow or something, I lean against the wall and Victoria sits in a chair in front of the desk.**

**"What is it?" I question but Ciel crosses his fingers together and mumbles,**

**"Close the door and seal it so our conversation doesn't escape the room," I nod waving my hand over the door and a faint glow of gold hugs the perimeter of the door meaning that the sound isn't escaping under the door.**

**"Alright, I've managed to narrow down our suspects list thanks to you and Sebastian and unforunatly it's a lot closer to us than I expected." he takes off his eye patch revealing the Demon's Sigil on his eye,**

**"It's Madam Red and her butler isn't it?" Victoria questions making him nod.**

**"That's what I've been able to come to but the real question is, who/what is her butler? Vanessa said that is wasn't a Witch, Human, Angel or Demon so that's what worries me;"**

**"An unknown enemy who's killing women and mutlilating them and leaving them out for display, there's not that many supernatural beings who would do something like this besides Demons." Sebastian states grabbing his chin thinking.**

**"I sensed something that all the crime scenes had when we visted them," Victoria announces so we all direct our attentions at her as she continues. "They all had a sense of rage and bloodlust-"**

**"That's what excatly I picked up but the scent was hidden so I wasn't able to catch it," I agree with her**

**"But the reason why the scent was hidden was because the culprit has done many murders before and knows how to get away with them. He/She knows how to evade human/supernatural intervention."**

**"So maybe this Jack the Ripper fellow is a Grim Reaper," I suggest but Ciel dismisses the idea**

**"No because they're not getting themselves involved due to short-staffing lately." I nod but I still keep that idea in the back of my mind. We leave back to our bedrooms and I'm climbing up the stairs when Henry reaches out for my hand,**

**"Vanessa please," I turn around snatch my hand out of his reach and set a hand down onto the stair's railing.**

**"What do you want you ungrateful dog?" I snap back because I quite do not plan on speaking with him and send him back to the Hartman Estate with his family.**

**"I'm terriblely sorry about yesterday Vanessa I didn't want to hurt you please forgive me beautiful," he attempts for my hand again but I take a step up,**

**"You're not sorry that you hurt me, you're sorry because you got caught with your tail in between your legs," I smite through my teeth**

**"Vanessa when I first arrived at your estate and when I saw you for the first time I knew that you'd be the one for me so please I'm begging you to forgive and I promise I will not make you regret it,"**

**"Too late, you already did," I turn on my heel and run up the stairs and up into the palor upstairs (what will be later know as the _"living room"_ in the next 2 centuries). I lay myself down onto the cushion and hang my head over the arm rest when I hear footsteps ascending the staits, I watch the top of the staircase waiting for whoever the footsteps belonged to, and then I see the raven hair,**

**"Hello Lady Vanessa, don't you want to go and lay down on your bed?" Sebastian asks but I sigh**

**"No, if I lock myself up into my room back in my estate my father or my butler would come and get me out; so now it's a habit for me to be in a open area when I'm upset." I mumble into my arm then he sits next to me so I give up half of the cushion so he can sit.**

**"So I hope you don't mind my Lady but what is your story?"**

**I sit upright, "I'm the only child of Katherine Winters and Juan Cortez, I'm the heiress to the Diamonte Estate. My mother was murdered by an Angel why I do not know and my father was close friends with Ciel's parents so we known each other since he was born. Anyways so here I am now," I gaze into the rusting eyes of his then he nods.**

**"So I see, well I'm sorry to hear that, I personally never adored Angels or none of them but all expect for one," he turns the same gaze to me.**

**"And who was that?" he winks**

**"Me to know and you to find out." I pout but then Mother's question comes to mind.**

**"Sebastian," he still looks at me so I gulp and continue "My mother was a witch and mentioned something about a '_Demon Name'_, so what is yours?" he closes his eyes then reopens them,**

**"If I tell you Vanessa then that means you can die because of my hands," he warns making my body sting. ****"Do you really want to know?" I nod so he comes in close and whispers into my ear "Dark Crow,"**


	8. Chapter 8- Redlust

We don't own B.B and it belongs to it's rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

3rd person's POV

* * *

The next evening Ciel, Sebastian, Vanessa, Victoria, Madam Red and her butler are investigating the London streets for any recent signs of Jack the Ripper's latest crimes.

"I simply don't understand how this serial killer has managed to evade detection for so long!" Victoria cries frustrated earning her a scowling look from Ciel.

"We're supposed to be undercover you dimwit so hush!" he returns to whatever he was doing before but Vanessa keeps glaring at Madam Red's butler because he's been extra feisty tonight.

"Vanessa what has caught your attention?" Madam Red demands in an all too kindly voice.

"I'm sorry, just keeping my eye peeled for anything..." Vanessa trails off then studies Ciel and Sebastian. Something shifts in the air making Vanessa and Victoria heads to shoot up reacting to the eery presence from the earlier crime scenes.

"Cut your sick game Aunt I knew it was you and your butler the whole time." Ciel accuses as he turns around.

Then Madam Red chuckles as she snaps her wrist. Her butler's hand reaches for his head and then a waterfall of crimson hair falls over his back.

"It's about time! I was starting to get bored! No matter!" he snickers then summons a chainsaw that roars as the gears grind.

"And who the Hell are you?!" Ciel demands but the man just laughs

"Aww look at that cutie over there! Hello handsome," he comes up to Sebastian giving him flirtatious eyes.

"Answer him you disgusting pervert!" Victoria shouts with her face matching her hair color.

"Ha well the name's Grell and can I say the color red looks fabulous on you but who I'm really interested to see in red is this one," he appears next to Vanessa and picks up a handful of her hair. "The blue eyes look amazing but they would look better drenched in scarlet!" he raises his chainsaw above his head but as it's about to slam onto her head something repeals it making a loud chime.

"I knew something was up with you, witch." Madam Red announces as Vanessa drops to her knees panting as the shield she summoned out of thin air dismembers into thousand of little glass shards.

"Vanessa!" Ciel yells but his attention returns back to Madam Red.

"You ungrateful brat! You don't deserve to live!" She raises a knife over her head and brings it down. All of a sudden, Ciel is brought up into the air. He looks around, wondering what just happened. He spots Victoria with her hand in the air. She's levitating him in the air. "You little wench!" Madam Red yells at Victoria. Grell, as if on command, comes at Victoria with his chainsaw. Vanessa screams out in a blood curling voice

"Victoria!" she turns around and screams so Ciel orders at Sebastian

"Don't just stand there you buffoon kill the man!" Sebastian grins

"Yes Master." he lunges out at Grell making them lock into tight combat that if there's a slight slip in either of their attacks they can end up dead. Vanessa runs to Ciel and Victoria making sure that they didn't suffer any injuries.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes," they answer in unison but as soon as they answer Vanessa winces and drops to the ground again gripping onto her chest as a series of coughs attack her chest and body. "Vanessa!" she finishes

"I'll be fine. The magic I just used right now is outlawed so the stupid magic seal the humans put on me is restraining me." she coughs again then she looks up at the men who are fighting an immortal like battle. She watches them keeping up with their attacks but Grell slices the air near Sebastian's head making him duck but Grell doesn't return but then flies over to where she is.

"It's time to make you die witch! Let me dye you to red!" he laughs like a madman making Vanessa gasp as he closes the space between them unable to summon magic at the short notice. She braces herself for the attack accepting her fate closing her eyes but seconds pass by so she reopens them.

"Sebastian!" she hollers as some of his blood splats onto her face and body, Grell presses harder on his chainsaw yelling out

"Aw 'Bassy, you just had to get in the way, didn't you?!" he complains but then Sebastian thrusts him off. He glances back at Vanessa gripping onto his shoulder as blood drips between his fingers making his gloves instantly turn red.

"Sorry my Lady. didn't mean to get you dirty," he returns back to Grell

"You'll be sorry for ruining my tail coat." Grell snickers

"Ah so you like it kinky eh? Please make me yours then!" they go back at each other so Ciel's just watching when Madam Red lunges out with her knife about to kill Ciel but he just stays there motionless and in shock but she stops.

"No, I can't kill their child..." she mumbles dropping the knife making it dance against the street before it comes to a stop. Victoria has the knife float to her and she throws it to the ground. She looks at Ciel's aunt and sighs, "I thought at first that you were ungrateful for what you had...but I was wrong. ...Madam, you don't have to do this." Grell gives her angry eyes,

"You don't deserve to wear red you worthless piece of crap!" he disappears then reappears behind Madam Red and slashes at her with his chainsaw. Victoria pushes Madam Red out of the way, ending up getting slashed instead.

"Vickie!" Ciel yells for her. She stands up and shows that she's okay, with no visible injury in sight. They turn as they hear a blood-curdling scream. There stood Madam Red and Grell, finishing what he planned to do. Her face's painted with shock as her blood goes everywhere painting the buildings. She drops to the floor dead and a blood forms around her like a puddle. Ciel staggers back with Victoria and Vanessa just staring in awe.

"Sebastian! Kill the Grim Reaper!" Ciel roars as hate grows around him,

"You know what that would mean right?" Sebastian asks as he draws back as Grell struggles to remove the tailcoat from the chainsaw.

"Do it."

"Yes Master," Sebastian punches Grell making him land to the floor digging into the bricks and Sebastian's about to land the final blow to finish him off when there's a sudden blur of black and silver.

"What the-?" he bounces back as another Grim Reaper blocks his path. Grell laughs out weakly

"You came to save me!" the other Reaper kicks him in the face making him groan,

"No I didn't, besides we're under staffed so I have to save every Reaper even if its the likes of you. I apologize for the chaos this one started, great I'm apologizing to a Demon." the man spits out at Sebastian's un-amused face.

"Here," he tosses him Grell's chainsaw which the other Reaper catches.

"Thank you, c'mon let's go." they summon a portal where the two Reapers vanish in. Sebastian turns around and glances at his clothes

"Aw great, my clothes are ruined." he pouts making Vanessa smirk. He goes to where all 3 of his masters are at.

"You nearly died and all you care about are your clothes?" she jokes. Then she looks at Ciel,

"Are you okay Ciel?"

"C'mon let's go back to the mansion." he mumbles feeling sick to his stomach as the scent of blood thickens the air. They all nod then go back to the mansion.

* * *

Victoria kept glancing at Ciel as they headed back to the mansion. She was worried and concerned for him. After what went down, how could she not? And she didn't want to worry him further with the fact that she had a critical injury placed upon her. After pushing Madam Red out of the way, Grell had cut her side. Luckily enough, she was able to make sure that it didn't show. While the others weren't looking, she took two needles from her dress and placed them in between her skin so her wound would close.

When they got back, Vanessa decided that they should treat their wounds, no matter how small. Victoria got nervous; she didn't want them to know what had happened. So Vanessa figured that she should go and tend to Sebastian's wounds after all being nearly shredded to ribbons. She knocks on his door wating for his response,

"May I come in?" she asks then the door opens. He steps to the side letting her in closing the door behind them.

"What may I help you in?" he asks as he removes his shirt making him wince.

"That's the reason why I came here, to help with your wounds." she answers trying not to make it noticeable that she's staring at his chest. He nods

"I can't reach the lacerations on my back so may you help with that?" she nods then places her hand over the wound on his upper back then starts chanting in a forgotten language making him wince as she feeds the wound healing magic. She pulls back her hands then wipes them on her dress.

"There so the muscles in your back won't re-open the wounds again," he nods then there's a whoosh. Black shadowy wings appear from his back extending to their full wingspan, Sebastian checks out his back and wings making sure they're not damaged.

"Thank you," he turns around and stands in front of her. "What is it my Lady?" she shakes her head

"It's nothing it's just that I never seen a Demon's or Angel's wings before I heard that you never forget once when you do." she offers a small smile. He just shakes his head chuckling to himself, "What's so damn funny?" she demands crossing her arms over her chest. He's literally standing right in front of her that their chests almost touch.

"It's nothing," his wing extends forward and starts curling around her pushing her against Sebastian. She glances up at him, "Seems that my wings have taken a liking to you." he states making Vanessa smirk.

"So do your wings have minds of their own?"

"No," she smiles then he kisses her on the mouth so she snaps her fingers and the darkness falls over them as she kisses him back. They kiss each other madly on the bed when there's a call.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hollers so they stop and they fix their clothes and head downstairs snickering between themselves so before they enter the infirmary she pins him against the wall and kisses him lightly

"This is our secret Sebastian," he nods

"Like wise Vanessa." then they enter the room.

Sebastian offers to help out, since he's healed. Demons heal fast, after all. They all sit on the medical beds in the infirmary. After Sebastian treats Vanessa's and Ciel's small wounds, he comes to Victoria's side. She didn't realize she was holding her side as she refused his help, "It's okay. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure, milady?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. She nods her head. Sebastian turns his head toward Ciel. Ciel nods and Sebastian unzips her dress, pulling the fabric to the side. Once everyone saw the wound, tension filled the air.

"Victoria!" Vanessa yells, rushing to the young girl's side. She lightly touches the wound, but Victoria winces nonetheless. Ciel stares, wide-eyed. Why didn't she say anything?

Vanessa and Sebastian lay Victoria down on the medical bed as they start to treat her wounds. Vanessa uses the magic she had to heal the wound, while Sebastian slowly starts removing the two needles from in between her skin. Victoria let out a scream that she held trying to hold back after a few seconds and starts to panic.

Ciel rushed to her side and turned her head towards him. "Vickie, it's alright! It's alright. Just keep your eyes on me," he said to her, stroking her hair soothingly. She seemed to calm at this, her heavy, frightened breathing slowing down and becoming slow and light. Once the needles were removed, Vanessa finished the process of healing her, a light scar appearing on her side. She sighs and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I got hit by Grell's Death Scythe..." Victoria explains. Sebastian sighs and replies, "You need rest milady. Off to bed you go. I'll assist you with getting ready."

"Yes...that would be most helpful...thank you, Sebastian," Victoria smiles weakly. Sebastian nods and carries her off to her room. Vanessa turns to Ciel and gives him a concerned look. "Are you okay, Ciel?"

He didn't answer as he walks out of the room. Vanessa sighs then retreats to her room, where she finds Henry on her bed with an angry expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 9- Problems at Phantomhive Manor

We don't B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

**"Henry, what are you doing here?" I ask as I enter closing the door behind me. He rises from my bed and crosses his arms over his chest as he walks over to me,**

**"I was worried about you going after Jack the Ripper so I stayed and waited until you returned," he pushes his bangs out of his face catching me off guard.**

**"You were?" I raise an eyebrow, he nods then reaches out for me but stops himself.**

**"Yes, well I just want to know something," he looks at me so I nod then he clenches his hands together with his jaw locked. "Is it true that you've taken a liking to the butler?" I stare at him**

**"Where the Hell did you get that assumption?" he glares at me then I feel his feelings radiate through the air.**

**"Henry," I call out but he looks at me straight into the eyes**

**"Just stop, tell me and I'll be out of your hair Vanessa." I run my hair through my fingers because it's really shocking.**

**"Are you for real? Your brother won't be pleased and-"**

**"I don't care what my brother thinks anymore I never told you this but Vanessa I have a daughter in York so I planing to visit her before I'm broke," I nod because I always assumed that he had a family of his own from the way how he would always visit York.**

**"How old is she?" I sit on the sofa in my room then he does too but keeping his distance,**

**"Her name's Abbygale and she's 2 so did I lose you to the butler Vanessa?" he demands so I measure my words**

**"I think he's handsome but Henry I'm not having an affair with him," he nods then stands in front of me,**

**"Really? Because that's not what I heard," so I rise **

**"What did you hear?" I raise an eyebrow**

**"That you were having an affair with him,"**

**"And let me guess, you heard that from Merry Rin? Look I've given you your answer." He scoops me up in his arms and whispers into my ear**

**"If you are you'll never get away with it." he leaves swiftly so I growl and go over to my bed grab my sleeping garbs and get dressed into them. I lay down then the door to my room opens so I look over and speaking of the devil (quite literally somewhat)**

**"May I come in?" Sebastian asks so I nod, he comes to the bed and lies down next to me.**

**"I sensed something was off then I realized you and Henry were talking, are you alright?" he glances at me but I stare straight up at the ceiling then sigh.**

**"Henry wanted to know if there was anything between us and also confessed that he has a daughter in York," I look down at my nails.**

**"I don't believe him, that he'll leave." he announces but I agree**

**"We should really get some sleep," I say then he nods.**

**"Goodnight my Lady." he leaves so I turn onto my side and rest.**

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_The next morning we're helping Ciel with Madam Red's funeral. I am in his studio asking him what he wants to do when I notice he's ignoring me._

_"Ciel!" I scream to get his attention._

_"What?!" he demands. I throw the folder against the desk and glare at him, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"What's the deal with you? You've been ignoring me ever since Madam Red died;" I state because honestly I've been fed up with this._

_He rolls his eyes at me, "Well, if you want the truth it's because you, my life long friend, who I thought you to be the only human I knew, turns out to be this freak of nature!"_

_"Well, it's not my fault! And besides you're the one whose a Demon's next meal!" I throw into his face, rising up from my chair, making it knock onto the floor._

_"Shut up!" he slaps me across the face; I grab my cheek, which stings, then leave before I have the nerve to do something else._

_Before I leave I blurt out, "THEN YOU ASK WHY THE PHANTOMHIVES' ARE DYING SO FAST! GO TO HELL! WAIT, LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE ALREADY!" I throw the door behind me then flee to my room with tears flowing down my face. I push by Henry as he watches me disappear into my room. I put the lock on the knob and push my trunk against the door so that way the bastard won't come in or his demonic butler._

**_"Vanessa, I believe there's something wrong with Victoria and it's not my place to confront her about it." _**_I hear from the other side of my door then I register that it's Henry with Vanessa. She sighs,_

**_"Please Henry, don't do anything and confront Ciel; if you do things will turn for the worst. I'll talk to her when she blows off some steam; I'll help you pack in the meanwhile though."_**_ Their footsteps become faint as they leave from my door so I howl in frustration because Ciel's an oh! He's such a witc- NO! I can't say that anymore! I shut my eyes and try to sleep this off because honestly I don't care._

* * *

3rd person

Ciel's in his office with the scene that unfolded playing over and over in his head when Sebastian strolls in with a stupid smirk playing across his face. Ciel glares at him as he sets down the tea.

"Sebastian, I've believed that I've done a terrible mistake," Ciel starts to vent out as he hangs his head backwards on his chair.

"My Lord, when haven't you made a terrible mistake?" Sebastian teases earning him glares from Ciel that translate into that he's un-amused.

"Shut up!"

"Well, what happened with Victoria? I heard something going on in here but I didn't want to be rude," Sebastian asks as he starts pouring the tea so Ciel confesses what happened so he continues.

"She looked like she was going to cry," he says sadly as he stares at the thick red tea.

"I wouldn't blame her; anyways, is there anything else I can do for you, my Lord?" Ciel has a mischievous grin on his face;

"So Sebastian what did you and VANESSA do the other night on Madam Red's death, hm? You guys were ALONE and took quite a while to come back down," he makes Sebastian grin a bit

"I'm afraid that you're too young for this discussion my Lord." Ciel's cheeks turn a cherry red as he screams out,

"I'M 12 YOU BLOODY DIMWIT! AND BESIDES I'M **SO** OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITH MY FIANCE IF I **WANTED** TO!" 

Sebastian smirks then asks, "So is that the case? You are sexually active, **YOUNG** Master?" he puts an emphasis on the young part

"SHUT UP!" he yells making him laugh.

"Well if you must know, Vanessa was tending to my wounds on my back and that is all my Lord." he leaves the room without allowing Ciel to say another word.

* * *

They all arrive late to the funeral so Ciel storms into the church where everyone's mourning then he states that he way how the funeral is isn't for someone like her. He waits as Vanessa snaps her fingers then from midair she transforms the carbon dioxide into rose petals and they dance in the air as they fall covering the black ocean of people with red to celebrate Madam Red's namesake. They all leave to the carridges when Vanessa pulls everyone to the side.

"Since you are in no longer need of my serivce I must return to my own Estate." Vanessa informs them so Ciel nods understandingly, Victoria pleads that she needs to stay with them so despite her pleads they fall on death ears.

Vanessa's taken to the side by Sebastain, "Why? You don't have to leave Vanessa, Henry has left the picture and-" she cuts him off

"I know but you see, I'm running out of time, my father has been diagnosed with cancer." he nods then he swallows

"So is this the last time I'll be seeing you?" he asks making her sigh

"I don't know Sebastian;" she looks down so he kisses her

"This is goodbye then."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? Stick around for the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Stress

10: Stress

**NR13 does not own B.B or anything involving the franchise. We do however own anything that doesn't involve the franchise.**

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_I can't believe Vanessa left...now who am I supposed to talk with? No way in hell am I talking to Mey Rin. I could probably talk to Finnian or Sebastian. They seem trustworhy...hopefully. Gah, this is frustrating!  
Ciel and I haven't talked since the incident. Well, I've been avoiding him, really. I'm just...suddenly afraid of him. The man I love slapped me...though I shouldn't have insulted him like that before I left the room. Wait, what am I saying?! The bastard deserved it!  
Anyway, once we came back to the mansion, out of nowhere, Ciel's...**fiancé** suddenly appeared and hugged him._

_ "Ciel! You're here; I was getting lonely!" she pouts. Grr...that wench...CURSE MY JEALOUSLY! She looks at me and tilts her head, " You're that girl I saw at the party. What are you doing here?"_

_I fake a smile, thank God I'm an actress, "Nice to meet you, Lady Elizabeth. I'm Victoria Lockwood of the Lockwood family."_

_ Her eyes widen, "My apologies! I didn't greet myself properly!" She curtsies nervously. You see, my family is a powerful bloodline. Only few people know this, but although we are kind, seemingly harmless people, we hold grudges and know how to execute those who oppose us. In short, we are a mafia. Surprised, huh? Well, it's pretty hard not to use your power when your family is part of the British Under World and Italian Mafia...so you can say we're a concoction of danger if you push the wrong buttons..._

_ I fake a smile again and say, "Don't worry about it."  
She nods and her tense body relaxes. She giggles at Ciel and drags him inside the manor. Once they're far enough, I growl angrily. Sebastian looks at me and chuckles, "Jealous, milady?"  
I glare at him and he chuckles more. "Sorry, sorry. Not helping, I know. I can't help but find this qutie amusing."  
I let out a "Hmph!" and walk to the manor. I sighed and thought, 'This is going to be a looonng week.'_

* * *

_A week later_

_RAAAGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I don't think I can stand blondes anymore! Except Finny...Elizabeth has been getting on my nerves for the past week! I can't stand this wit-...wench! Dammit, I can't say witch anymore...  
Anyway, Ciel and I made up, but whenever I'd try to give a small hug to Ciel, she'd get overprotective and say, "Don't you know he's an engaged man?! Hands off!" and then she'd glomp him and stick her tounge at me! If my family's power wasn't used so responsibly, I'd get rid of her in an instant and leave no trace of her behind!  
I floated back and forth in my room, grumbling to myself when Ciel walked in. "Vickie?"_

_"WHAT?!" I yell. My face turns red as my hair when I realize what happened. "S-Sorry, Ciel. What is it?"  
I float back down in front of him as he says, "We're going to pick up Vanessa. We may not be back in a few hours, so you might have to stay with Lizzy and-"_

_I throw my arms around his neck and yell, "Take me with you! Please!"  
I ask this not only because I wanna see Vanessa, but because I don't want to be stuck with...the thing for hours...but YAY! Vanessa!_

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**"_Papa porfavor_! **_(Daddy please!)_** " I raise my voice with my father who's refusing to take the magic serum I and some other medical witches have whipped up.**

**"No higa! No me voy a tomade me lo!" **_(No daughter! I'm not going to drink it!)_** he whines as he pushes the cup away.**

**"No te punes a si!" **_(Don't put yourself like this!)_** I order so he finally drinks it and he swallows it. He puts it on his nightstand and rolls on his side.**

**"That was disgusting." He complains making me laugh.**

**"I know Daddy, but don't you feel better now?" He flexes his hands and smiles.**

**"Si, y Henry?" **_(Yes and Henry?)_** I explain to him what happened and he nods. "Well how was London?" I smirk because that annoying habit of his changing languages in mid conversation always makes me smile.**

**"I'd enjoyed myself when I could." he smiles and grabs my hand.**

**"You haven't forgotten who we serve right? You best not forget that we're not servants of that Queen Victoria of England! But the almighty Spain! King Ferdinand the 7th and his Queen Maria Luisa!" I laugh**

**"Of course I haven't forgotten Daddy! Now you get some rest, I've been summoned to Madrid to report to the King. I'll be back." He smiles, giving my hand a squeeze so I kiss his cheek. I summon a portal and on the other side the inner garden of the palace appears so I step in.**

**"Vanessa, llegas tarde." **(Vanessa, you're late.)** A guard speaks to me as I hurry to get to the throne room on time.**

**"Ya se! Ahorda dejame!" **(I know! Now leave me!)** he nods so he steps to the side and opens the doors for me. I walk in and the King and Queen wait for me.**

**"Vanessa, me he enterado que tu padre tiene cancer, lo siento mucho." **(Vanessa, I've learned that your father has cancer, I'm sorry.) **The King speaks to me so I curtsy then bow down to them.**

**"Si, tengo el information que me pedeste." **("I have the information you asked for.")

**"Y que esta passando en Londres?"** (And what happened in London?)** The Queen demands so I tell them everything I've managed to come up with.**

**"Que noyedard, Gracias Vanessa, eso es todo. Te pedo que en el proxsimo obtaines mas information."** ("What a shocker, thank you Vanessa, that is all. I ask you for the next time you obtain more information.") **the King warns me so I nod and rise.**

**"Disculpme."** (_"Excuse me.") _**I**** leave and come back to my estate.**

**"I'm home!" I holler as I step out of the portal. It vanishes and there's perks to being a witch. Being able to travel to Madrid that would usually take a week by boat and be able to cover that distance by minutes. I go up to my room where my butler Miguel is.**

**"Hello Miguel." I greet as I sit on my chair. He smiles as he fastens up Mom's necklace around my neck.**

**"How was the meeting with the King and Queen?" he asks as he starts brushing my hair to free my locks from tangles.**

**"Eh, the same as ever. There's hardly anything that pleases them." I confess so he starts making my bed when he finishes. ****"No Miguel I can do that." I try to stop him but he smiles**

**"Well then what's the point of me being your butler if you keep doing my chores for me Lady Vanessa?" he reasons making me smile too.**

**"Fine, then take care of Lord Juan while I'm out, fair enough?" he nods and bows to me**

**"I'm here to serve you and your family to the best of my abilities." I pat his back then go downstairs to my studio.**

**"Miguel! Help me please by bringing me my expenses records!" I call out so he grabs my notebooks and hands them to me.**

**"My Lady Lord Henry has arrived and requests your audience," he informs me making me rise.**

**"Why in the world would Henry be here?" I ask more to myself and go over to my meeting room where Henry and a little girl who I'm guessing is Abbygale are. He rises from the sofa holding onto his daughter.**

**"What are you doing here Henry?" I demand then he blurts out**

**"I'm a ****Nephilim.**" my eyes grow big so I scream out

_**"A what?!"**_


	11. Chapter 11: The First Shade

**11: The first shade**

_**We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And hey! Y'all are making my writing partner (Chihiro, who writes Victoria's POV[By the way I Hazuki write Vanessa's POV]) depressed! Now great ,she's in her "emo" corner crying! **_  
_**Chihiro: *crying and mumbling words to herself*  
So ya; y'all might wanna leave some reviews for Victoria once in a while, because now she thinks that you guys don't like her. Anyways back to the story!**_

* * *

The carriage pulls up in front of **_El Diamante _**Estate so Sebastian climbs off and opens the door for Victoria and Ciel. Victoria raises her hat and stares in awe at the Estate's beauty.

"It's beautiful!" she hollers as she takes in all of the maze gardens and the mansion's details. Ciel lifts his top hat and starts climbing up the steps.

"C'mon, Vanessa's inside." They all start climbing up the stairs but stop when they hear the sound of pots clanging. They all focus on the sound and hear a woman's voice yell out

_"Get the Hell out of here! Oh yeah?! Take this you damn __**Nephilim!**__" _then Sebastian scoops up Ciel and Victoria and get out-of-the-way as the side of the mansion that they were in front of explodes. They all get up from the floor and are taken back by the sight.

"Vanessa! Let me explain myself!" Henry pleads as he's in the air with white metallic angelic wings hold him up in the air. Vanessa comes out of the hole in her mansion's side and starts throwing knives, forks, even large cooking pots at him. He dodges them but in the split second he has his attentions off of her, she screams out

"_Bind!_" Then it's like the Earth had a gravity adjuster because Henry's pulled down against the earth which he howls out in pain. Vanessa goes over to him and inspects his wings oblivious that Victoria, Ciel, and Sebastian are watching her.

"Damn you Henry! I should really kill you now." She says as she sets her foot down on his chest. Henry smirks and answers back

"Are you sure you want to do that? If you kill a Nephilim you do know what that means right?" Vanessa glares at him then releases him from the Binding Spell. He stands up and his wings disappear, he smirks but then notices the trio watching them. Vanessa turns around and Victoria runs up to her, she bear hugs her as she cries into her chest.

"I missed you so much Vanessa!" she yells so Vanessa sees Ciel and Sebastian.

"Hello," she greets and then Ciel demands

"What the hell is a Nephilim?" So Sebastian draws in breathe and answers

"The mortal offspring of an Angel or Demon with a human parent. I don't see why such immortal beings would stir children. As if Fallen Angels and Demons weren't chaotic already..." Sebastian says in a grumpy voice.

"So that's how you were able to have so many affairs!" Vanessa points out so then Victoria smart-asses

"If Angels are like this then I wonder how God is." Vanessa smacks her on the back.

"Shut up! Anyways if these 3 came to fetch me then looks like I'm going back to London then; please tell my father I will be out Henry would you? Thanks." Vanessa immediately gets in the carriage without leaving an opportunity of Henry or anyone to object. Ciel smirks a bit as he gets in the carriage, Sebastian holds the door open so that Victoria can enter. Once when she enters Sebastian notices Henry glaring at him.

"If you excuse me;" Sebastian bows but when he rises he flashes his demon eyes which makes Henry to blurt out

"Don't underestimate me Demon."

Sebastian plays a mischievous smirk, "I wasn't planning to; and also, one last thing, whose your Angel parent?" now it's Henry's turn to play the wicked smirk

"I'm not telling you; but you'll see my parent soon. My parent has many different forms so I'd suggested you'd be careful _**Black**_** Crow.**" Sebastian looks at him with an un-amused look mixed with a tint of grumpy in there. Henry chuckles then he takes off in the sky. Sebastian just watches him disappear with the clouds.

"Sebastian," Vanessa calls as she pops her head out of the window. He turns around and goes cold

"What is it my Lady?" he asks with ice in his voice. She frowns then says

"Nothing." she retreats back into the carriage. He gets on grabbing the reins directing the horses to leave the Estate to go back to the Phatomhive Estate.

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_Yay! Vanessa's back! I'm really excited! I've talked to her a little more recently and I can't wait to have more personal time with her. But...that damn wench, Elizabeth is still bugging me. I can't stand her anymore! She's just so damn irritating. If I get one more rude comment from her, I'm gonna snap..._

_I walked around the manor when I bump into her. I try my best to stay nice, "Oh, hello, Elizabeth. Have you seen Ciel? I've been looking all over for him and I-"_

_"Actually, I was just looking for you. Can I talk you?" she asks. I tilt my head curiously but follow her as we walk. There's a lingering silence till she breaks it, "You know, I don't mind you being friends with Ciel," she says. Where is she going with this?  
"Oh, well...that's nice, I guess. I hope you don't have anything against me or some-"  
"Listen, I don't care who you are. I'm going to say this once. **Stay. Away. From. Ciel.** He's mine. I see the way you look at him."  
I give her a sincerely shocked look. Did she really just say that? "Look, Elizabeth, I don't understand what you're talking about but Ciel and I are just friends and-"_

_I get interrupted again, "Oh, don't you play that little innocent act! I know you're an actress and I know you're just trying to look cute in front of Ciel! Well, guess what? That's never going to happen! You're not even cute! Well...that's a lie...but still! I'm his fiancé and you'll never be with him! Ever!" _

_I've been hearing that same subject for the past few weeks now...I don't know what happens next, but something inside me just snaps. Everything around us starts to levitate. She starts trembling in fear, trying to keep a tough face. But it's not working and I know she fears me, which gives my powers a stronger feeling. It's like it was meant to strive on fear...and it's a wonderful feeling. I chuckle darkly; my eyes and hair become a darker shade, and my pupils sharpen like a cat's eye. I start to levitate also, my body floating in the air. _

_"You know something, Elizabeth? I have had it up to here with you. You, dear girl, are the most annoying human being I have ever met on the face of the earth. And I don't need my family's power to get rid of you. I can do that all by myself," I say in a mixed voice. Everything starts floating in different directions. Her screams fill the air, along with my dark chuckle.  
I float a stone head above her head and it floats there."You're really annoying. I'll be glad to get you out of my sight," I say to her in an irritated tone. I'm about to drop the sculpture on her when a voice screams out, "Victoria! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_It stops midway as I turn around. Ciel is standing there in shock. I suddenly calm down and levitate back to the ground. The sculpture about to hit Elizabeth is set gently to the side. I avert my eyes from Ciel's gaze as he walks toward me. "Victoria...what were you just about to do to Elizabeth?"  
I stay silent as he repeats himself sternly. Tears start to form in my eyes. **What have I done? **_

_I apologize and quickly leave the scene, running to my room. I sit on my bed and clutch my head in pain. I had done this horrible action half-consciously as if...something took over me... _

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**"Why didn't you tell me Henry was a Nephilim?!" Sebastian demands as we're in his bedroom to have some privacy. If they'd need me they'd search for me in my bedroom not in Sebastian's. I pace around the room grabbing my chin as I try to think which Angel convinced Henry.**

**"I just bloody found out too Sebastian!" I yell then go back to my thoughts.**

**"Vanessa, do you know how much this changes the game?" He grabs my wrist but I jerk it out of his grasp.**

**"I know Sebastian! I have my own assignments too and if he finds out..." I say thinking I was thinking but I realize I said that out loud.**

**"Your _own assignments?_" He questions making a statement. I slam my hand over my mouth and blurt out**

**"I didn't say anything!" I try to make a run for the door when he beats me to it and blocks the door.**

**"Vanessa," he raises his voice trapping me inside of the room. "What assignments do you have?" he walks towards me making me walk backwards as I try to still have space between us.**

**"Sebastian," I warn as I look back and bump into a piece of furniture, he closes the space between us and pushes me against the furniture. I look up and he then starts**

**"Just tell me Vanessa, what assignments do you have? Is it that's why you live so close to London and so faraway from Spain?" He makes a face then makes a proclamation "You have assignments from the King of Spain! To spy on London and try to do something to the Queen!" I look away and he places his hand on my face and gets me to look at him. "Just tell me already,"**

**"I can't, the King put a Witch's Seal on me; if I use any magic that's outlawed or reveal anything I'm not supposed to it'll restrict me. Just like on the night of Madam Red's death." He smirks and stops touching me and replies.**

**"You know you don't have to theoretically say it word by word. There's always yes and no, tell me."**

**"I'm not allowed to reveal anything." I state then his hands go for his buttons on his vest**

**"Then you leave me no choice, seems like I have to use my secret weapon. It's just a sin but hey; I am one hell of a butler and Demon." he plays a flirtatious smirk and unbuttons his vest and shirt and takes them off slowly to tease me. I have to push down the grin that wants to spread across my face accompanied with a blush. I look away and he whispers into my ear ****"Yes or no Vanessa? Or will I have to take it up some levels?"**

**"Sebastian no." I plead while I try so hard not to look at him. I mean I've seen a man's torso before but I mean Sebastian's, it's etched with Greek godly like muscles and at his waist there's the very sexy "V" cut; I mean the temptation's too good, he was right it's a sin! damn Demon...**

**"C'mon Vanessa; I don't want to tease you with so much." he cups my cheeks with his hands and forces me to look at him. "Vanessa," his voice's like Siren's, it's so tempting and luring but I can't just stop from listening it. **

**"Nope," I manage to blurt out as my eyes bounce around the ceiling trying not to gaze at him. He forces me to look at him and then he says**

**"Well isn't it better to indulge in shades of sin Vanessa? I mean you haven't sinned at all, you're too much of a saint; I don't like women like that darling." He kisses me and wraps his arms around my waist as I do the same at his neck. His tongue slides into my mouth making me give out a soft moan causing him to chuckle.**

**"What?" I demand as I break the kiss and he smiles a bit**

**"Never thought I'd be able to get that from you." I narrow my eyes at him**

**"Shut up." I kiss him before he can say anything when his hands reach for my corset's drawstrings and he un tangles them from the gates that held them together. I feel the thing loosen which sends goose bumps across my skin. "Sebastian," I manage to gasp out,**

**"Hm?"**

**I swallow and confess "If we do what I think we might end up doing, I-I haven't slept with anyone before." He replies**

**"It won't hurt after a while trust me." I nod and he takes me over to the bed and lays me down against his bed and kisses me hard and powerfully I swear this is going to be one hell of an intercourse; well of course with Sebastian's motto "_I am one hell of a_ butler." I giggle as things start to heat up...**

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_I lay still on my bed as the events that had just happened play through my head repeatedly. I still cannot believe that happened. Someone knocks and opens my door. There's some silence before the person can speak. _

_"Victoria...that "little" action you pulled today was unacceptable. If this keeps up...I'm going to have to kick you out...I'm sorry." It's Ciel...and he's probably furious with me. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again. I almost hurt his fiancé because of a ridiculous sin...Envy is the monster that consumed me..._

_"Ciel I-" I start when I'm cut off and the sound of someone giggling and chuckling echoes through the air. __"Did you hear that Ciel?" I ask because I don't want to think that I'm hearing it all in my head._

_"Yeah, you don't suppose?..." he trails off so we both run towards the source of the laughter._

* * *

**Sins Committed:**

**Victoria Lockwood: Envy**

**Vanessa Cortez: Lust (Or is it love? Duh duh duh!)**

* * *

Anyways you guys that's it for this chapter and how y'all liked Sebastian's strip tease huh? R&R! Anyways this is this week's chapter so next Sunday (June 30th) is when the story is supposed to be re-upload with more chapters. (Who knows we might have some chapters done for you guys through out this week and next week) so bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Caught Within the Cobweb

12: Caught within the Cobweb

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**Sebastian gets off of me and laughs.**

**"Darling can't you use your magic to summon some catnip tequila?" He asks looking at me. I nod and snap my figures at the bottle and two shot glasses appear in the air. He grabs them, leans over the side of his bed, pours himself a glass and hands me one.**

**"To a quiet sensual sex don't you agree Vanessa?" He toasts and takes the shot. "Ah that's such good tequila. I'm so happy the Spanish whipped it up. British alcohol is so unpleasant." He says as he serves himself another shot. I take my shot and make a face.**

**"It's really strong." I mumble to myself as I get out of the bed. I put on my draws and press my corset against my chest.**

**"Vanessa, darling you're not up for another round?" He asks then throws his head back as he takes the shot.**

**"No." I answer flatly because he's reminding me too much of Henry. Too much.**

**"Why not darling?" He questions after he drinks up the whole bottle in one gulp.**

**"Not if you're gonna behave like this." I point to him, he nods so he stands up and pulls up his pants.**

**"At least let me help you with your corset darling." He tries to get to me but I face him and hold the drawstrings.**

**"No I got this." I snap my figures and they go through the gates and my skirt reconnects to my corset. I turn around to look at him. "If you excuse me I'll be leaving now." I push by him and open the door and Ciel and Victoria fall into the room crashing to the floor. I narrow my eyes at them as they get themselves up. Without saying a word, I leave the room and head to the room I was given. As soon as I close the door, my Witch's Seal that's on my stomach acts up. I gasp as the pain becomes unbearable, I clutch on to my stomach to subdue the pain but it only intensifies. **

"_Vanessa!_" **Someone voice screams into my brain then I realize what's going on. I brace myself as I'm summoned and disappear into thin air.**

**"Que piensas que estas hacideno?! El mendigo mayordomo de el Conde Phantomhive ya sabe!"** (What do you think you were doing?! The damn butler of the Earl Phatomhive already knows!) **The King yells at me as he slaps me across the face. I scream as he grabs on to my hair.**

**"No es mi colpa! Porfavor mi Rey creer me!"** (It's not my fault! Please my King believe me!) ** I plead, he let's go of me and glances over to his Loyal Warlords.**

**"Puse tenes suerte, investiga el Conde Alois Trancy; y su mayordomo. Y lego regesayas aqui. Intentido?"** (Well you have luck, investigate the Earl Alois Trancy; and his butler. Then return here. Understood?)** I nod then I stand up.**

**"Mi Rey yo-"** (My king I-)** he cuts me off and screams out**

**"Yete!"** (Leave!) **I nod then return back to the Phatomhive Estate. I sit on my bed with some drool coming out of the corner of my mouth. I wipe it off with my pillow then turn on my side.**

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_So, apparently, we have been invited to the Trancy household for a ball. I've heard many things about this man. I wonder what he's like.  
Vanessa helped me with my dress again, turning another one of my nightgowns into an aquamarine ball gown. She could be a designer, I swear. _

_"Vanessa, you seem mad, are you alright?" I question as she starts dressing up my hair. She stops and gives me a small smile._

_"Yes I'm fine, now don't worry yourself about me alright? Just some, '**adult**__** things**_'." _she replies as if I wouldn't understand. I turn in the chair to face her_

_"You're not, I can feel it so what happened between you and Sebastian earlier. You left mad and I don't like seeing you like this, distressed and destruct." I plead but she shakes her head, "__It's **nothing.**" After that response I decided not to ask anymore._

_When we get there, there were many people he knew there. At least, I'm assuming he knew all of them. I sit with Ciel and his group, which included his fiancé. She keeps glaring at me and I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. I'm about to excuse myself from the table to go off to the dance floor and find a dance partner when a blonde boy, who seems a year older than me, comes to ask me to dance.  
"Of course, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I ask. _

_He chuckles, "I'm sorry; I forgot my manners. I'm Alois Trancy. I invited you all to the ball. I'm assuming you are Victoria Lockwood, yes?"_

_I blush as he gives me a smirk and I curtsied in response, "Of course, sir Trancy."  
He chuckles-so DAMN adorably might I add- and he takes my hand, leading me to the dance floor. He grabs one hand and snakes his hand around my waist, pulling me close. I feel my cheeks turn a bright pink and I turn my head to the others. Vanessa and Sebastian give me a 'Way to go!' or 'Get some!' (courtesy of Vanessa) looks, while Elizabeth looks a bit jealous and Ciel looks...pissed?  
Alois turns my head to him, his fingers under my chin and looks into my eyes. "Something wrong, Vickie?~" he says. My cheeks betray me once more and I finally manage to stutter, "N-nothing is wrong, your highness."  
He giggles again as my bright pink cheeks turn bright red. "You're positively adorable, you know that? Your cheeks seem to be matching your hair," he teases. I avert my eyes away from him as some heat disappears from my cheeks. "Oh! Oh no, I...I hate my hair. It's horrible," I mumble as I try to hide under my hair. He smiles and spins me around then proceeds to pull me back._

_"Well it doesn't matter, as long as there's someone to appreciate the shade of it right?"_

_ I smile as he spins me again. I catch a glimpse of Ciel and he doesn't look all too pleased with my new partner. I throw him a determined headstrong gaze then redirect my attention to Alois. _

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**I silently leave the ballroom and slither down the hallway to the Alois' office. I close the door behind me as I open his drawers and start pulling out files so I can send them back to the Phantomhive Estate in my room.  
****"You know, you Witches are so predictable. You're like tiny bugs trying to hide from predators but hide in the most obvious of places." Someone's voice booms into the air and I breathe in the scent. A wicked smile spreads across my face so I turn around,  
**

**"Like wise, Demon. And this is why we're always hiding. Better to hide in plain sight don't you think Claude Faustus?" I dare as his Demon eyes radiate through the dark. "Is my soul tempting?" I tease.**

**"Who sent you to snoop on my master? Vanessa Cortez the King Ferdinande's Siren," he demands as he pushes his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. His Demon eyes disappear as his golden ones take over.  
**

**I give a wicked smile, "My motives are none of your concern. As I believe that you plan to get rid of Alois soon to feast on Ciel's soul. Am I right?" He smirks,**

**"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" He disappears into a blur. He reappears behind me, sets a hand on my jaw and pulls me towards him. "I'd advise you to tell me before I'll be left with no choice. And what a shame it would be to let such a very tempting soul to go to waste." he breathes in my scent as he lowers his face to my neck. "I've never had a Witch's soul before, I heard they're quiet delicious." he adds on as he licks my neck sending chills down my back.  
**

**"I'm sorry but I don't plan to give you my soul anytime soon." I talk back because I need more time to pull this off. I glance around the room, then with some magic, I concentrate my eyes to see things from the Underworld(Hell) that are invisible to living mortals. There's a giant spiderweb lacing the air in the room. I take a deep breath as Claude's busy trying to set his fangs into my neck to absorb my soul. At the moment he's about to break the surface of my skin, I snap my fingers.  
**

**He stops gasping then let's me go and stares at me as I turn to face him. ****"That's impossible! Witches can't use that witchcraft unless..." He doesn't finish as I severed his spiderweb's lace making it to fall around us.  
**

**"Unless if you had relationships to an immortal creature." I finish for him. He flings metal pens at me but as they sail towards me, they bounce off as my shield blocks. **

**"You're a crafty like Witch aren't you?" He snickers as he comes at me. I arch my back as the pens come sailing towards me so I completely evade the attack. I come up then I send a shaft of air at him. He gives a wicked smile. "I'd hate to ruin your fun but now I'm serious." He uses his speed against me and he reappears behind me and he sinks his teeth into my neck. I scream out as blood trickles down my neck, he laps it up and then says ****"I've received orders to make you to leave the premises; but I plan to make this night a living hell for you. See if that Sebastian will come to your rescue and leave the boy alone so I can feast on him. Goodnight..." he whispers as I feel the injected venom race through my veins. My vision blurs then I see nothing.**

* * *

_3rd person_

* * *

As everyone's busy with the ball happening inside the ballroom, Claude peeks his head out of the room to make sure there's no one there. There isn't so he throws Vanessa's body over his shoulder and begins to sneak his way out with her. She groans so he gags her with a piece of cloth from her dress to shut her up. He slips through one of the servant corridors and disappears. Elizabeth, who was making her way down to the W.C (bathroom) sees but she continues on with her business and returns to the ballroom. She stands beside Ciel who watches Victoria and Alois waltzing across the room, and takes a sip of her drink and then "Ciel, do you know why Claude had Vanessa thrown over his shoulder and had her gagged?" she asks as if it was a norm.

Ciel chokes on his drink then asks startled "He w_hat?_" Then Sebastian comes over to see if there was anything wrong.

"What is it my Lord?" Sebastian politely asks because he knows Lady Elizabeth is rather difficult to deal around.

"What did you say Lizzy?" Ciel questions again because he wants to make sure that he heard her right, She repeats herself as if she was asking how his day went, unfazed by the sight. Ciel and Sebastian give each other worried glances so Sebastian pleads

"Please Master," his voice is tainted with desperation and despair. After knowing how Claude is from observing him while they were in the Pits of Hell, Sebastian's shaken to the core.

"Go! But when I summon you, you're to report to me despite if you have her or not. Am I clear?" Ciel orders so Sebastian nods.

"Yes Master, excuse me." he gives a hasty sloppy bow to them and exits the room. Ciel redirects his attention to Alois and he growls. Alois must have had this all planned out, he purposely set up the ball to distract them so that way they'd be able to make a kidnapping like this. Damn it! How was Ciel not able to catch on sooner?!

"Lizzy, c'mon let's dance." he orders. He grabs her wrist and before she can say anything, he drags her onto the dance floor. Victoria sees them dancing and quietly growls to herself. Why is he making her feel like this?! Hasn't he shown off enough that he has someone he cares for? Must he make her feel worse than she already feels? Alois notices this, "What's wrong, love?"  
She shake her head and look down at her shoes, "It's nothing."  
She can't see it, but she can feel that he's concerned. He looks over to Ciel and then back at Victoria a few times, still keeping with the beat. Alois shakes his head, thinking, _'Wow, that Phantomhive is dumber than I thought. Well, it doesn't matter. I can see he cares for Victoria than that blonde girl. And I'll be sure to steal what's important to him, starting with the woman he blindly loves.'_ He smiles at her sweetly and says, "Trust me when I say this, you can do so much better."  
Her eyes widen and she blushes, smiling softly, "Th-thank you, your highness."  
"Please, call me Alois," he chuckles. She nods and smiles at him.

Ciel, watching them, sees what happens and a pang of jealousy overcomes him. _'What does she see in that guy?! She could do so much better! But...he's making her smile...I haven't made her smile like that since she got here...not in the way she's looking at him...'_ Sadness mixes with his jealousy but he manages to keep up his usual serious expression.

Lizzy stares at Alois and Victoria and is as well jealous. She would never admit it, but she thought Alois was just as cute as Ciel. She had wished that she was asked to dance instead of the red headed girl. She glared at Victoria most of the time the ball proceeded. _'Lucky little wench...'_ she thought.

But Victoria didn't notice their stares, because for once, it seemed that her troubles disappeared as she looked into the blue pools that were Alois's eyes. She felt lost in the moment they were having. But sadly the song had to end and so did the dance. Alois bows as Victoria curtsied. He takes her hand and leads her to his table when Ciel quickly walks over, stopping them. "Forgive me Alois, but I need to borrow Victoria for a moment."

Victoria glares at Ciel, but is surprised when Alois says, "Okay, but do bring her back; I do quite enjoy her company."

"Are you sure, Alois?"

"I insist! It must be important. Go on."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting, my dear Vickie," Alois says, singing her nickname a bit. She giggles but doesn't notice Ciel cringe and glare at Alois. He grabs Victoria's hand roughly and drags her into a clear hallway. Lizzy takes this chance to go flirt with Alois, twirling her hair in her finger as she skips up to him.  
In the hallway, Victoria gets annoyed with the roughness Ciel has on her hand and levitates him to get him off of her. She puts him back down only to have been backed up to the wall by him.

"Why are you being such an ass, Ciel? I was in the middle of a nice time with sir Trancy," she snaps. He rolls his eyes and says bluntly, "If you haven't noticed already, Vanessa's been kidnapped."

Victoria's eyes widen and she grabs Ciel's collar and growls, "And you didn't tell me this sooner?! We're leaving now. Wait here."

She goes back into the ballroom and sees Elizabeth flirting with Alois. _'That little whore! She's with Ciel! Why is she trying to steal the guy I like?!'_ she thinks. She walks up to Alois and he immediately snaps his attention to Victoria. He was annoyed by Ciel's stupid fiance so much that he was praying- ironically- that she would come back. But his hopes were soon crushed when Victoria explains she had to leave.

"Aww! But it was getting so fun with you here! Now what other pretty girl am I going to dance with?" he says, pouting. Ouch, that really offended Elizabeth. (A/N: REJECTED!)

"I'm really sorry, Alois. But maybe we can do that some other time?"

"Of course, Vickie!~ Anything for you," he replies happliy. She thanks him and hurries out. Alois gets up from his table, leaving Elizabeth behind and thinks to himself,_ 'Things are going according to plan.'_ He smiles wickedly, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

_**Hey! So hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell us what you thought about the whole ball scene! We'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter! Please review! It'd be much appreciated. And please, don't start complaining on how Alois and Claude were introduced. We're not going EXACTLY by the anime or manga. Again, please review! Bye.**_


	13. Chapter 13: when darkness falls (Part 1)

**13: When darkness falls (part 1 [Vanessa])**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And we know that it says _"Part 1" _because unfortunately I was only able to work on this week chapter so instead of postponing this week's chapter we're doing a 2 part chapter. That way we don't torture you guys again like in the beginning of the story! (By the way I felt really guilty when we would do that you guys) so now I'll be able to tweak up the chapter how I want. *grabs hands together and plays a wicked smile* ha just kidding so back to the story!

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**I don't remember much when I wake up but I find myself tangled in a giant spider web in a room. I pull against the lace, I snap my fingers so the spider web lace can be automatically slit so I can escape but they don't. I snap again then I hear footsteps.**

**"You're attempts are futile. When I injected the venom you , it was designed to destroy your magic cells; you're magic less." I look up and it's Claude. Then I remember it all, I grit my teeth**

**"Damn you!" I roar as I pull against to web to see if I'll be able to snap it that way. He chuckles then grabs my face**

**"Don't even bother; and I'd suggest you'd stop doing that because it's so tempting. I haven't had a meal in centuries so..." he trails off as he breathes in my scent. He licks his lips then leaves the room. I hang my head**

**My magic cells ****_destroyed?! _****How is that even possible?! It takes at least 24 hours for my body to make new ones. I don't have that time. I try to pull my arms together but as I think the lace is going to snap, it pulls my arms apart making the web shake. I hear something echo so I glance around and I muffle my scream with my mouth.**

**Thousands of little spiders crawl their way down the web towards me. I shiver as they come closer. I close my eyes so when they come I don't have to see them. Damn it, where are you Sebastian when I need you?! I don't feel the spiders crawling all over my skin so I open my eyes and it's Claude calling them off.**

**"I told you not to do that; if I don't kill you they will."**

**"Why are you doing this?" I demand; he smirks**

**"I have my own motives too. You don't know how much of a bloodlust I have to kill Sebastian. He stole something dear from me when we were in the pits of Hell. I want to feel what it's like to kill another Demon; the Dark Crow will pay for what he's done to me. And what's a better bait then to lure him with the mortal dear to him?" I make a confused face.**

**"The mortal that's dear to him is Ciel not me; so why did you capture me?" I question making him to chuckle.**

**"There's a difference on what's being dear and hunting your prey that has a contract with you."**

**"What is it then?" he hovers over me then replies**

**"Your prey is someone who your loyal to because of the Demon's Sigil; but why you put yourself in harm's way to protect someone who isn't your next meal? Think about it Vanessa; he protected you so many times because he can't bare to lose you by his own means. Demons can love too;" I swallow so it wasn't lust for Sebastian when we slept together? Don't get your hopes up Vanessa; in the end he'll only let you down as usual.**

**"Is that's what Sebastian stole from you ****_Night Crawler_****?" I throw into his face. He plays a sinister smile**

**"I should really keep my eye on you. Now since you know my Demon Name that means that two Demons can kill you; I assume that Sebastian has told you his am I correct?" I give an upturned smile**

**"I don't know why don't you ask him?" He smirks then replies**

**"I can see why he cares about you; you understand the dangers but you still choose to do exactly whatever you please. Stubborn little mortal," He informs me as he leaves. I hang my head because I'm afraid that this isn't all that's in stored for me. He comes back eventually then presses a green spiral weapon against my neck, "Vanessa, won't you be a doll and call out Sebastian for me? He's here looking frantically for you." he begs with a enforcer of the blade.**

**"No!" I spit into his face; he snarls then with the flick of his wrist, the spider web shoots itself up higher on a wall taking me up with it. Shadows hide me and the web, he calls out his spiders and they morph together. He glances up at me with his Demon Eyes in full bloom as the spiders become a figure, skin grows over them and they all look like an exact replica of me. The only difference of it being me is the eyes, they're the same eyes as his.**

**"If you won't then I will." He glances at the spider replica so she opens her mouth and she sounds exactly like me.**

**"_Sebastian! Help!_" she calls as she's tied to a chair. Claude disappears into the floor like that species of the Trap-Door Spider. The door opens to the room and it's Sebastian. He smiles as he goes over to the replica and frees her.**

**"Thank the shadows that you're alive! I thought he would have killed you by now." he hugs her so she hugs him back.**

**"It seems that luck was on my side, I managed to keep him away with my magic but it drained me." she replies as she snarls up at me. Her eyes turn blue like mine.**

**"Good, now let's go before he finds me here." he kisses her with such a passion and desire it makes me want to throw up. Claude silently comes out of the floor and raises his spiral sword above his head to strike at Sebastian, who's too busy with eating the replica's face off. I scream out**

**"SEBASTIAN!" he stops then sees the shadow of Claude on the floor so he dodges the attack as Claude slams the weapon on the floor. The replica divides into hundreds of spiders and they crawl away.**

**"Claude that was disgusting. It's one thing to seduce a Demon with a mortal but making a replica out of spiders is completely different." Sebastian states disgusted after learning that he was kissing a bunch of spiders. It makes me chuckle a bit but I continue to watch. "Where is she?" he demands making Claude to hang the weapon on his shoulder.**

**"She's up there but if you want to get her, you'll have to go through me first." he states as he points up at me and stands guard. Sebastian glances up and yells out**

**"Vanessa are you up there?"**

**"Yes!" I yell back, he gives a small smile and returns his attention back to Claude and I sense there's a mixture of immortal presences clashing in the air. My eyes feel heavy as the venom continues to eat away at me.**

* * *

POV of 3rd Person

* * *

"Fine." he and Claude go at it on each other trying to rip their faces off. They fight so fast and swiftly it just looks like a swirl of black. Claude easily avoids Sebastian's attacks so he falls back and states

"Your Demon senses have gone dull;" Sebastian glares at him with both of their Demon eyes flashing their deadly radiance.

"So have yours; it seems we've been lagging on our contracts don't you agree Night Crawler?" Claude smirks with a fang escaping his mouth.

"It seems we have, but unlike you; I'm not in love with a mortal Witch." he studies the web where Vanessa is with her head hanging.

"I'd appreciate if you'd not have that gaze upon her. Her soul doesn't have anything to offer to please your hunger." Sebastian states with a growl behind his voice. They go back at each other but Claude takes refuge up in his web next to Vanessa.

"Well that's what you may think, but I've tasted her blood and she has a rage lacing her blood that I find quite tasty. Do you know why she isn't contracted with either of us?" he drops to the floor in front of Sebastian with his hand glove dyed red. He's answered by silence and an un-amused gaze from the other Demon. He smells in the scent of the blood to purposely anger the other Demon. Claude smirks and answers "Because she has a vendetta to slaughter the Angel that had ruined her life and made her the King's Siren; and no it's not that stupid Nephilim Henry Hartman." he snarls the last part making Sebastian to laugh.

"So I see that you've also have dealt with the Nephilim," Claude nods

"The idiot planned to kill my master; as if he'd be able to accomplish that. But enough with the chat;" they continue to attack each other; After a clang echoes into the air, the weapon dances against the floor before coming to a stop; Sebastian over powers Claude and sets a foot against his chest. "I win, now release her." he demands but Claude smirks

"For now you do, and it looks like she's not holding on much longer." he snaps his fingers and the sound of a fabric ripping booms into the air as the lace rips apart.

There's a loud "**_thump!"_ **As a body falls from the ceiling. "Vanessa!" Sebastian calls out as he goes over to where she lays. He grabs her by her shoulders making her head roll backwards. He looks down at his hand as there's slime coming off of Vanessa.

"What is this?" He demands looking over to Claude.

"Magic Slime; Warlocks and Witches give it off when they're dying." Claude replies all relaxed as if it wasn't a concern.

"I'll make sure you'll regret it." Sebastian threatens

"Oh how much I tremble in my shoes." Claude mocks Sebastian as he disappears.

Sebastian navigates through the woods trying to beat the clock because the more time passes, the more Magic Slime sweeps out of Vanessa.

"Sebastian..." Vanessa barely gets out,

"Yes my Lady?"

"I'm sorry for being angry at you; and I hope that you can forgive me." she apologizes.

"It's fine," silence only answers him back. "Vanessa? _Vanessa?!" _She doesn't reply back so he takes off faster towards the Phantomhive Estate. Behind their wake the slime's left behind showing what could happen on the fateful night.

* * *

The nightmare of venom

* * *

**_"You've caused the death of your mother Vanessa..." Claude's voice echoes through my head_**

**_"No! I didn't!" I scream as I grab my head._**

**_"You were the one who lured the Angel into your house Vanessa..." His voice slithers into my mind again._**

**_"Lies! They're all lies!" I scream out trying to keep my sanity._**

**_"There's always a lie to hide a truth Vanessa." The darkness disappears and it shows my original Estate. _**_There's the younger version of me running through the woods. I'm laughing and enjoying the summer day but what happens next makes me want to die._

_I stop as a man in white stands in front of me. "Hello Vanessa, are your parents home?" The man asks so I nod_

_"Yes and who are you?" I ask because many don't come over to the Estate unless if my parents know them._

_"I'm a family friend you don't remember me but I need to speak with your parents." I smile_

_"Alright this way!" I show him the way into my house. "They're in their studio." I inform so he pats my head._

_"You're a good child, may God bless you." He enters the room so I'm upstairs playing with my toys that Ciel's parents gave me when there's water sweeping into the room. I rise from the floor to investigate when the wall explodes as water fills the mansion. I gasp for air as I break the ever rising surface for the narrow pocket of air in my room._

**_"You're the reason why you became the King's Siren..." Claude's voice penetrate my memory. His voice pulls me out of my memory and back into the dark. "You claim to not have any dark desires but I know you Vanessa." he whispers into my ear so I'm about to lash out at him when he retreats back into the cover of night. _**

**_"Kill the Angel who ruined your life my sweet little Witch." Sebastian's voice speaks so that gets my attention._**

**_"NO! SHUT UP!" I grip on to my head again because I know the real Sebastian wouldn't be on this with Claude. Right? Claude starts again trying to get me to fall under the influence of the venom._**

**_"Night into Day; the truth into lies; passion into death;" he starts chanting again making me to dig my fingers into my hair in my vain attempt to block him out. "Sing out your song of death little Siren!" there's the melody of the song that I was forced to learn when I was forced to become the next Siren out of my mother's place. The lyrics are about to trail off of my tongue, I clamp my hands over my mouth to stop the song._**

**_"NO!" I scream out making the dark to shatter into thousand of pieces as if they were a stained glass window._**

* * *

In the real world

* * *

**I come back screaming and gasping for air as Ciel and Sebastian take a step back. I notice that I'm in my room and there's Magic Slime drenching me to the bone. Ugh gross!**

**"What happened? I remembered that I fell to the floor but nothing else because I was stuck inside of a nightmare." I ask,**

**"I saved your sorry soul from death!" I turn my attention towards the voice and lovely.**

**"What the hell are _you _doing here Grell?" I demand because this guy wanted to kill me when we first met. He shakes his hands making the Slime that got on him to splat against the walls.**

**"Well I originally was supposed to extract your soul but you see 'Bassy here asked me to save you! And now we're going on a date! I knew true love never fails!" he stands next to Sebastian trying to get a kiss when Sebastian knocks him on to the floor.**

**"Grell you're really stupid aren't you? I'm a DEMON, my tendency is to LIE." Grell finally understands so he gets on his knees and begs**

**"No please my love! I saved the Bitchy Witch for you! Now you have to uphold your end of the bargain!" Sebastian glances at Ciel**

**"I don't know, what do you think Master?" Ciel chuckles as he sits next to me on my bed,**

**"I say that he shouldn't." Ciel replies making Grell to get mad.**

**"FINE THEN! NEXT TIME I WON'T SAVE HER!" he lunges out at me so I lock my arms out to keep him from ripping my face off.**

**"GET OFF OF ME!" I scream as I manage to push him off. He eventually leaves so Ciel orders Sebastian to come over.**

**"Where's Victoria?" I question as I notice that she's not here. Ciel doesn't immediately reply so I carefully probe his mind. It's dark and thick like when a person is consumed by hate/anger.**

**"She was kidnapped by Alois and his spiders." Ciel growls, he glances up at Sebastian and I. "Sebastian," he nods and kneels in front of him.**

**"Yes my Lord." **

**"I want to help too!" I'm about to swing myself over the bed when Sebastian stops me.**

**"No! Please, stay here. My master and I will take care of it." I glance over to Ciel**

**"You both better come back to me alive. And Victoria back alive too. Sebastian, we have things to discuss." Sebastian nods so they both exit the room leaving me alone.**

* * *

Well I'm going to stop it here before I write on and on! So next week's chapters supposed to be Victoria's POV and HOPEFULLY my co-author Chihiro will have a chance to work on it in time. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter! Leave your reviews if you please and stick around for next week!


	14. Chapter 14: The Shunning Truth (part 2)

**14: The shunning truth (part 2 for _When darkness falls_****[Victoria])**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Thank god that we got it finished in time! We'd appreciate if you guys left your reviews because we were up all night getting it ready for you guys. R&R please!

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

* * *

_I run with Ciel to go and find Vanessa. Where could she be?! I'm so worried. What if something bad happened to her? I would never forgive myself for that. Ever. I don't know what I'd do without my older sister figure. Being without my closest friends...it'd be horrible.  
We kept running. He ran so damn fast that I lose sight of him. Then, I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. "Ciel?!" I call out to him, but I get no reply. "Ciel?! Where are you?!" _

_Silence..._

_"You left me alone, you bastard!" I yell out to nothing. I fall to my knees and cover my face in my hands, groaning in frustration. Why is this happening? If this didn't happen...if no one was targeting us...I could have still been enjoying myself at the ball, dancing with Alois. I sigh and lay my back against a tree. Damn it! My chest heaves as I regain my breathe; if I wasn't so distracted this wouldn't be happening. I sink to the ground and try to fit the puzzle pieces together. Vanessa left the room, I know that much because she left when Alois asked me to dance. Okay rewind before that; Vanessa was mad at Sebastian before the ball so something must have happened that caused her to lose her calm. So what if she **wasn't **kidnapped but she left with Claude because she **wanted **to? But why?_

_"Victoria~!" someone calls my name so I shout back_

_"I'm over here!" I rise from the ground on the alert because with it being night and all, your imagination gets the best of you. I hear some leaves crunch behind me so I whip my head around but then whatever caused them to crunch zips towards me. Someone grabs me and holds a cloth towards my face muffling my screams. I scrim around trying to break free of the assailant's grasp._

_"I'm sorry my lady but my Master wanted me to do this." A woman's voice fades as my vision wobbles and I feel really sleepy. I crash against the ground and I see the hem of the dress in front of me. _

_"Vanessa? Ciel?" I whisper before my eyes close into a sea of black._

* * *

_I wake up to hear voices around me. My head pounds and the voices are slurs as I feel I've been under this cruel spell for hours. Eventually the voices form words_

_"**Is it done?**" I hear Alois' voice break through the blur of voices._

_"**Yes your Highness. Is there anything else you wish for me to do?" **Claude's voice replies after._

**_"Kill her." _**_I try to lift my head but I can't._

**_"Ugh! But the Magic Slime's going to get all over me."_**

**_"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT THEN! I DON'T CARE!" _**

**_"Yes your Highness." _**_there's a swoosh through the air so I will myself to get up and my eyes flutter open. Alois has his back towards me as my body's tied down to a chair._

_"Alois, why?" I manage to choke out as I realize that the ropes tying me down are slipknots; the more I more the harder they become and tighten. He turns around and smiles a wicked smile._

_"Oh Vickie, I'm sorry but you see; I have nothing personal against you or Vanessa Cortez; but you see, it's all about business. You don't know what Vanessa is don't you?" I raise my eyebrows making him laugh as he approaches. "I'm taking that as a no then." _

_"What are you talking about? She's a Witch." I answer causing him to laugh again._

_"So you have no idea what the King's Siren is then."_

_"What are you talking about?! So wanting an innocent person to die just because of business? What sick game are you playing **MACKEN?!**" I dare by using his real last name. He backhands me across the face making me to gasp as I feel the stinging of a fresh flesh wound across my cheek. He grabs my chin and sets my face so he can look at me dead in the eyes._

_"Oh Victoria; ignorance is bliss... What if the person you love as a sibling and trust absolutely blind turns out to be a cold-hearted killer? How would you react to that?" he challenges as the ever swirling pools of his mock me._

_"Well eliminate the person before they kill again. That's the logical thing to do, isn't it?" I reply a bit unsure about my answer. He places his thumb over the scratch and then questions_

_"Are you capable of killing your own **sister** with your own hands?" I gasp and jerk my face out of his touch._

_**"WHAT?!"** he chuckles_

_"The Kings of Spain have always rallied up with Witches and Warlocks when the Rift between this world and the other side was weaken; Angels and Demons flocked to Europe mostly in Paris, Madrid, and London. The Angels, Demons, and even Nephilims were locked into a war within the cities so many monarchs had to prepare themselves if the immortal war would ever come in their way. The monarchs for France choose Grim Reapers, England choose Angels, so the monarchs of Spain would choose certain bloodlines with more powerful Witches making the Cortez/Winters becoming the Sirens. The Sirens can kill everyone in London all with a song they're forced to sing. Of course, I couldn't lure Vanessa to rallying up with me because of her stupid 'love' for Sebastian; I'll get rid of her before she'll kill me later. I personally don't care about her in a personal aspect but like I said, it's all business." he explains not losing his exterior at all._

_"I'll never let you get away with it." I bark, he smirks_

_"I'd like to see you try." he waltzes his way out of the room humming a song as he closes the door behind him. I wait until his footsteps become and faint and are no longer to be heard. I see there's a letter opener, I catch it as it hovers towards me. Carefully, I cut the slipknots not tightening the knots as I slice them. The rope drops as they're severed. I put the chair against the door to buy me time. First things first; get the Hell out of this mad house! I'll make my way towards the Phantomhive Estate; how I'll do it, improvise my way! I go over to the window, and analyze the window and the height of it from the ground. I'm on the third floor but it seems there's no window below me. I lower myself down the window, using the edge as a support and my feet as a guide to give me any idea what I'm doing. My feet step onto something flat so I let go and hug the wall getting my breathing under control. As I make my slow descend to the ground, my heart pounds in my head and my pulse is running as the chill of the air bites at my exposed skin._

_I drop to the ground, jump over a wall and run straight through the woods; as the low moonlight barely gives me any guidance; my senses are heighten to their full potential. I hear some branches snap making me to run faster. **I have to survive. Dying is not an option.** I run into something causing me to fall again onto my butt. I crawl my way away as fear tightens around my lungs like a python constricting it's prey. The figure's a blob against the shadows and a scream's about to escape when I hear_

_"Victoria?" I throw myself around Ciel's shoulders sobbing._

_"Thank god it's you; take me home."_

* * *

_Sebastian takes us over to the Estate. "Is Vanessa here?" I ask because well, there's a lot we have to figure out. Ciel informs me that she's alive but healing from Demon Venom from Claude. I knock on her door where she calls _

_"Come in!" I close the door behind me and god, even almost on the brink of dying she still looks gorgeous. I'm supposed to be related to her? I sit at the foot of her bed, she sits up right wincing a bit. Well I guess surviving Demon Venom and having all of your magic cells destroyed, it must be painful. "I'm glad to see you're okay." she smiles._

_"Yeah, Vanessa; I learned two important things today." I start glancing down at the bed sheets. I bring myself to look into her ice blue eyes that are framed by her crazy dark chocolate curls but it doesn't look messy. _

_"Which are?"_

_I swallow drawing in breath, "What the King's Siren is and also we're sisters." she closes her mouth and doesn't look at me. "Vanessa did you know? That we were siblings?"_

_"Yes." I can't believe this._

_"You **did**?!" I demand furious! I mean hello! She **knew **but didn't tell me! She brings her eyes off of the bed._

_"Yes, at first I only thought you where human. But when I first did magic on you; it lasted a lot longer than I thought it would. Meaning you had some trances of natural reservoirs. When you asked me my origin, I told you I was the only child of Katherine Winters and Juan Cortez and it's true. I'm the only child of **them. **But I did know about my father being stroked under a spell when I was 8 by another Witch as vengeance. That's when I guess you must have been stirred by him with your mother." she explains, she dumps the water out of the cup next to her and plays with the body of water in the air. We watch it dance around then ice forms from the center making it to shatter. "You and I are like stars; made of the same basic elements but our sizes determine what is mixed within us. The reason why you're not using Witchcraft like I can because of your parents. If a Warlock and a Witch have a child, it has both parents abilities but if only one of them is a Warlock/Witch and the other parent isn't, the child does not. That's why you can only levitate objects, not manipulate it's properties."_

_I wipe my tears away; "So why wasn't I raised with you?"_

_She frowns, "Because it's a stain to your appearance within the Magic Community to bring your other child with no magic into your household. The Magic Community are bitches; that's why my mother wouldn't get herself involved. Anyways here we are today. 12 years later;" I rise from the bed and pace around trying to process this. So it turns out that my father, wait no **our **father didn't want to raise me because I wasn't a Witch? Who's fault is that?! **Not **mine! _

_"Victoria?" she brings me out of my train of thoughts and anger._

_"I can't do this." I lash out, I throw my hair over my shoulders and stomp my way towards the door._

_I hear her rise from the bed and takes off after me. "Victoria! It's not fair I know but-"_

_"Save it **KILLER! **__I don't want to hear it! Don't talk to me!_"_ I slam the door behind me and storm into my room. I slide down the door as the hot stingy tears trial down my face. A tear enters my gash making it sting but honestly I don't care. It's nothing comparing to the emptiness in my chest knowing I was shunned because I was born._

* * *

Well this is it for today! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stick around for next week! Leave your reviews please! Just tell us your thoughts on Vanessa and Victoria being siblings or even leave what **_you _**think should happen for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Night of Changes

**15: the night that changes _everything_**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And c'mon you guys how much do we have to beg for your opinions?! Anyways if you haven't heard Chihiro and I have our own split accounts with some of our individual works so check them out! Chihiro's: The Lavender NightshadeRose13 and mine (Hazuki) is AnEverlastingNightRose13 (ps Chihiro copycatted! :P {now she's hitting me! D:}0 while we battle this out... read the story!

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

_**"KILLER!" **_**Repeats itself in my head as Victoria ran off. I slide down the door and sink to the floor. ****_KILLER. _****I'm not a killer... I didn't... I didn't lure the Angel into the house... My hand goes for my necklace and trances the shape of the classical upside down tiara and sweeps over the diamond.**

**"My my, what do we have here? A shaken Witch?" a female's voice breaks through the silence so I glance up and clench my jaw.**

**"What do I see? An Angel terrorizing a mortal in distress?" I smart allelic back as there's a female Angel sitting on my desk. She stands up and glides her way towards me. I stand up, ever since Mother's death I ****_loathe _****Angels. She goes over to my bed and then replies**

**"I'm not terrorizing you am I? Also, when my Nephilim told me that you were his former fiancé, well I thought you'd be much more prettier to be honest. Keeping in mind that all of King's Sirens are." she leans against my bed post. I smirk**

**"I wouldn't do that, there's Magic Slime and you know how deadly it is when it's stuck on your wings. And I'm guessing you're Henry's immortal parent then." she gets off of the post and turns to face me. A sly smile plays across her face thickening the fear into me.**

**"Yes I am, but not in this form; unlike you mortals and Demons, Angels can morph into different bodies. What gender do you prefer?" I swallow and slowly make my way other to my dresser. I lean against it,**

**"What gender do you prefer? It doesn't matter to me." I reply so her smile widens.**

**"Tell me if you recognize this form," she morphs into a very familiar Angel causing me to scream. "My name's Ash and please don't be afraid child." Ash replies in a man's voice as he advances towards me. I reach into my drawer and pull out the small Japanese sword in there.**

**"Come near me and I swear I will kill you." I threaten against the Angel that screwed up my life 7 years ago. There's some banging against my door and Sebastian's, Ciel's, and Finny's voice follow.**

_**"Vanessa! Are you alright?! Finny go and bring a slug hammer."**_

**"Well I believe this is a bad time to tell you but, I'm under quota meaning I'll have to kill you now." In less than a second he gets behind me and presses his large sword against my neck unlike Claude's. That's when I lose it, I start screaming and fighting against his grip. He struggles with me; When Claude when he kidnapped me, I was afraid but I had a reason to keep calm because I knew someone would come to my aid. But now with the Angel that killed my mom, the most powerful Siren, now trying to kill me; its sheer fear and panic. I haven't recovered from the venom completely so if I cast one spell it'll drain me completely. He grabs me, I scrim, start punching and pushing against him when his wings pop out of his back and he tries to overpower me by hovering into the air. I'm screaming as loud as I can on the top of my lungs when the door's knocked down.**

**"Vanessa! Sebastian! I order you to get the Angel out of the house now!" Ciel orders so Sebastian reaches into the inner pockets of his vest and pulls out knives.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Lodge a knife at me and she gets it." Ash threatens as he slithers his arms around me and they coil around me squeezing me like a python. Ash keeps his attention of Sebastian and Ciel so I use the few precious seconds to my advantage. I place my hand on his chest and scream out a spell, it's a repellant spell meaning that Ash/Angels won't be able to get inside of the Phantomhive Estate without permission to enter from either Ciel or anyone inside the Estate. I drop to the floor and rise; Ciel, Finny, Baldo, Merry Rin, and Sebastian just stare at me. _That's it!_**

**"Everyone get out of my face! I had it! Because of you everyone's trying to kill me!" I scream in Sebastian's face and then turn my attention to the servants. "GET OUT!" they do leaving the ankle bitter Ciel and the Mr. Taboo are in here with me. I leave to take a shower; I come back to my room and find Sebastian in there. I ignore him as I pass by him towards my closet. I set my shoes down and continue my routine I do after I shower not regarding he's in here.**

**"Vanessa," he tries to grab out for me.**

**"I guess you can't take the hint that you're not wanted don't you? Why don't you go and clean something?" I demand as I flip through my notebook.**

**"That's was uncalled for Vanessa. Now what were you going to talk to me about?" he questions as he pushes my hair away leaving my neck exposed. He starts nibbling at the base of my neck. I breathe in deep to not let my hormones to kick in.**

**"Stop." I slam my notebook close.**

**"Why? I thought this pleasured you my Lady?"**

**"Because I don't want to! Now ever since we've slept together it's like everyone's trying to kill me because of you!" I whip my head around to face him; he gives me that annoying un-amused expression of his. It's like he's not even regarding my worth as an individual.**

**"I'm sorry but it's just the way how it is in the Netherworld. To get to someone you strike at the people nearest to them."**

**"Then maybe having sex with you was a mistake." we look eyes and it's clear that the remark made us to lose it.**

**"Well if maybe if you were more attractive like the other Sirens then I wouldn't have been your first!" he yells at me clenching his fists. I clench my jaw so hard it feels like my teeth are going to shatter from the pressure.**

**"If you weren't such a Demon then I wouldn't! Besides at least I'm not chained to a 12-year-old because I need to devour his soul to live out the rest of my miserable life!"**

**"At least I don't die when I sing a stupid song! Also I can save myself when whenever someone's trying to kill me! I'm not some _worthless_, _little_ _Witch_ who always needs someone else to save my sorry ass!" he gets in my face. After been engaged to Henry for 2 years, I learned not to let insults to get to me but this one was too far. Here, supposedly the man I love that loves me back telling me I'm worthless. I wipe the tears that are threatening to leak away and reply**

**"And supposedly you love me right?! Fine! Unlike you I can take a hint when I'm not wanted!" I turn on my heel and walk out of the room. Fine, if I'm not wanted here, I'll go somewhere where I am.**

* * *

_POV of Victoria Lockwood_

* * *

_I lay in bed frustrated at everything. Ciel walks into my room and sits at the foot of my bed. I sit up and look at him; "I heard you and Vanessa arguing. Are you alright?" he questions taking off his eye patch. I stare at the Demon's Sigil and sigh,_

_"Yes and no. I'm alright because I'm here safe from being captive at the Trancy but some many things were revealed just this night Ciel. I have a sister who I never knew I had, she's a killer, and knowing the reason why I wasn't raised with her. It all hurts." I hunch over to stop the other wave of tears from escaping when he sits next to me and hugs me._

_"I know, I understand how you feel but right now you need to keep your head strong." I nod and we sit there in silence._

_"Ciel," I break it_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If there's anything you could change that happened to you what would it be?" he chuckles_

_"Oh what's the point to that? We can't change the past, and we don't have the future yet all we can do is live in the now; that's why it's called the present. And if I could change something I'd guess it be not engaged. But who cares, chances are I'm not even going to live long for it." he sets his hand down on the bed so I place mine on top of his._

_"I guess; do you think I was too bitchy at Vanessa? I mean it's not like she choose what happened to her either; your parent being killed by an Angel, you having to take over as the Siren? I think I would have probably the same way too." I glance up at him, he just watches me causing me to become self-conscious. "What are you looking at?" I tease._

_"You're just pretty, taking in the view." I raise an eyebrow_

_"Um okay you weirdo." He puts his fingers under my chin lifting my face up._

_"Now what would **you **change in you life?" he dares so I swallow then reply_

_"Maybe not being engaged to you." his eyes flicker like a candle with its flame refusing to die. He lowers his face to mine and then presses his lips to mine. I open my eyes and push him off of me. "What are you doing?! You're engaged! To Elizabeth that hates me!" I stand up and run my hands through my hair._

_"I'm sorry but I-" I shake my hands_

_"It's fine forget about it." He heads over to the door and before he leaves he says_

_"I'm sorry and I hope you and Vanessa are back on to speaking terms." then without another word he leaves. I go over to Vanessa's room and knock. She doesn't answer or reply so I knock again._

_"Vanessa? Please it's me Victoria, I'm sorry for everything and I want to talk to you. I'm sorry for calling you a killer and please; open up." I lean against the door and notice it's not locked. I open and I see the window to her room open. I scan around and noticed her stuff looks out of place. Then that's when it hits me. I scream causing everyone to come in._

_"What happened?!" Ciel demands so I answer_

_"She's **gone.**" then you can hear Pluto (our lovely Demon Hound) howling and barking outside. We go to the window and there's Vanessa's figure along with another. "What the?" we all question then Sebastian gasps and zips out to where the figure's are. At that precise moment there's a swirl and a shift in the air and then Vanessa and the other figure disappear._

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**After Claude and I land at the Trancy Estate from Shadow Traveling, (how Demons can disappear from rooms and reappear from manipulating the shadows as corridors) everyone inside the Estate wait for us at the steps. Alois grins and comes over extending his hand towards me.**

**"I'm glad you've came. Now allow Claude to show you your room." I glance at Claude, he gives a modest bow and offers his arm to me while he grabs my luggage. I take it and follow him inside the resistance of Queen Victoria's Spiders.**

* * *

Well this is it! I know it was like a bit rushed but now this is where things are going to pick up. Which house will win in this ever complicating game? Will it be the Trancy with a household full of Demons with the King's Siren or the Phantomhive with the deadly mortal servants and our lovable Demon? That's not even to mention with what the Immortal War the Demons have against the Angels now with Nephlilims now getting more involved than ever. Stay in suspense until next week's chapter! Also I, Hazuki, plan to do some _extras (extra chapters)_ throughout the weeks whenever I can to give you guys more information about what the main chapters don't cover. _**SO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	16. Extras: Cast Offs

**Extra: Cast Offs**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners; anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

Hey you guys! Well I know you guys get bored waiting for new chapters every week so I've decided to do extras! Like for example to explain different things that the main story line doesn't cover and I hope you guys enjoy it. The main chapters to go with the storyline will still be continued on Sundays but these extras are going to be published as I go. This chapter's going to explain a bit about the Magic Community that was mentioned in The Shunning Truth. It's going to be about Vanessa's involvement and conflicts. I hope you guys enjoy! Leave your reviews to let me know whether I should continue the extras or not~! -Hazuki (the one who writes Vanessa's POV)

* * *

POV of Vanessa Cortez

* * *

After recovering from the Demon Venom; I go to the outer rim of London and into a building; I knock on the door and the "maid" lets me and then leads me to a set of stairs that descend.

"Ms. Cortez; everyone's waiting down below and I hope you brought the skills to still uphold the reputation of the Winters and Cortez. May the will be in your favor." the maid informs so I nod and head down. I reach the bottom of the stairs and take off my cloak. I'm in a pair of magical pants, (which I honestly prefer than the big old dresses I wear usually) wearing a chest plate that has silver swirls across my chest and a simple shirt underneath the chest plate. I press through the crowd of other Witches, Warlocks, and some occasional Wizards among them. I'm at the front watching the Cast Off unfold between a Witch and a Warlock. Cast Offs are pretty much when Witches, Warlocks, Wizards, and anything have that the ability to cast sorcery to come and challenge others to either defend their social rank or to rise. No one generally dies but there has been times where the opponents have casted spells so deadly well they literally die in an instant. The Cast Off ends with the Warlock on the floor so they clear the fighting arena. There's still some of their spells in the air thickening the room.

"I challenge Vanessa Cortez!" everyone turns around with me and I narrow my eyes. A Wizard named Benjamin challenges me so I smirk and call out as I descend into the arena with him.

"Oh Benjamin, you don't know when to quiet don't you? No matter, I haven't had a Cast Off in a while." I taunt as I catch a sword that was tossed to me. He smirks and twirls his sword around his hand.

"Neither have I; we've both have gotten advanced in our Sorcery Range. It should be fun don't you agree little Siren?" he taunts, I set a hand on my hip while we wait for the limitations. We're given none due to our level of Sorcery within the Magic Community. If you're Siren level or Wizard, the Magic Community won't be able to interfere with your casting; in other words if they do since they're lower ranking Casters they can die.

"Benjamin Cash, are you ready?" a supervisor asks from the platform above the arena. Benjamin nods and tightens his hold on the hilt of his sword. "Vanessa Cortez, are you ready?" i nod and stand guard with the blade in front of me. "May the Will be in your favor. Begin!" (The Will is like what we refer to what allows us to cast Sorcery/Witchcraft)

* * *

Benjamin charges at me so I block and he presses against me trying to shatter my block. I push back and he grunts

"Maybe King Ferdinand will demote you from Siren to _mistress!_" he screams the last word as he shatters my block. I jump into the air, bring two of my fingers to my mouth and breathe out fire. He starts running away to avoid them, he gets into the air and casts an ice spell towards me. I hover in the air and I cast another spell, there's the cracking and hissing sound as the electricity in the air intensifies to my will. Electric yellow strings connect to my fingers as a puppet made of the new stronger electricity comes to my will. I direct it to attack at Benjamin. He gets to the floor and presses his hands on the floor, I land back down and I immediately freak out.

I bounce back away from where he's at. These dead ninjas emerge from the ground where he's at. He rises and points at me. The dead come at me, I place my hands on the floor and summon there's a rush of wind escape from the spell I casted, a three-headed giant dog like Cerberus from Greek Mythology comes out and goes over to the horde of the dead. It attacks them sending dead limbs to fly around. The spectators groan as the limbs fly into the crowd.

"Not so fast!" Ben appears from behind me so I duck and stab my hand behind his knee making him to buckle. He lashes at my back, I scream out

"STOP!" he's tied down to the floor by the spell and I set my foot on his chest. "Had enough?" I smirk so he rolls his eyes.

"You think you're better than me. You may have this round but if we were fighting for our lives; I'd so would have won. I'd watch out if I were you, other creatures may want to have you dead." And on that note, he vanishes into thin air. I throw my sword to the ground.

"Anyone else?" I ask to the crowd, they remain quiet so I exit the arena and I'm confronted by a man named Barrow.

"Hey Vanessa, come over here for a second." I go over and he sits me down then serves me a shot glass full of vodka. "Now, are you happy with your social status within the Magic Community?" he asks, I take a whip and slam it back down.

"Yes but, honestly; I have no personal gain to go higher up then I am now. Me becoming a Wizard, no thanks." I rise to head back to the Trancy Estate even though things are hellish there.

"Don't you think that Demon of yours would like you even more if you have more to offer him?" He raises an eyebrow and throws his head back taking the whole shot.

"Leave the Demon out of it. And how did you find out about him?" he smirks and laughs

"Oh darling, everyone can sense the stain on your soul and there's a difference in your magic casting. How do you think that you were able to summon Cerberus? That you were so suddenly able to? Wizards higher than Benjamin aren't able to do that." That's when I officially leave.

* * *

"You know Claude, you shouldn't creep up on me like that." I mumble as I'm walking outside as Claude appears from Shadow Traveling behind me.

"I apologize but you see, I'm afraid someone else is tailing you." he replies so I stop, and my cloak hovers around my ankles as we look up at the buildings.

"Sebastian I know you're there." I yell and he drops down in front of me. I play a not amused expression. I feel Claude shifting behind me so I order. "Claude, you may leave. I can handle this one. You're to return when I summon you as part of my agreement with Alois; you're to also serve under me to the best of your abilities." I keep my eyes on Sebastian so Claude sighs but then replies

"Yes my lady. If you excuse me." I look at him to make sure he leaves. He does and disappears so I glance at Sebastian.

"What do you want Dark Crow?" I demand because honestly, I'm still mad at him.

"Ciel and Victoria wish for you to return." I pull my hair out of my hood and flip it chuckling.

"As if I would. I have my own motives too Sebastian. I'm not going to waste my time if there's no personal gain for me." I spit out. He shakes his head

"You're willing to leave your own sister behind?"

"My sister has hurt me and told me not to have anything to do with her. I will respect her wishes and I plan not to be there for whenever I'm to your's and Ciel's convenience. I am to serve my Lord and right now my assignment is my priority not you anymore." I reply with ice in my voice. He gives a slight frown.

"So you first approaching to the Phantomhive was part of your assignment eh? Was I part of the assignment as well?" he grabs his chin studying me. I close my eyes and draw in breath.

"You were just an improvisation. And like I said, I have my own motives which are none of your concern Dark Crow. If you excuse me, I have things to get off of my agenda." I snap my fingers and the Shadow Traveling corridor appears behind me as the shadows swirl waiting for me. I turn around to leave when he warns

"If you leave now, we'll view each other as enemies Vanessa," I turn my head and study him.

"We shouldn't have mixed pleasure and business together. May the odds be in your favor Sebastian. I do not wish to see when we'll have to kill each other due to political reasons." And before he can object I step in the corridor where it closes behind me.


	17. Extras: For the love of my choice

**Extras: For the love of my choice**

I don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Thanks for the awesome reviews for the Cast Offs so now I will be making more "Extras". The main chapters will have numbers before the chapter name. The Extras will be named Extras. Anyways R&R!

* * *

POV of Vanessa Cortez

* * *

"This is getting out of hand don't you say Vanessa? You've been attracting Demons to yourself. If your King finds out, he will be very angry with you." A Warlock named Torin says as I'm waiting for King Ferdinand to summon me into the Throne Room. The old man I swear...

"Vanessa!" He calls so I enter the room. Instead of him and the queen along with their usual people; there's Wizards, Witches and Warlocks in here too. "Ahora, eh Simon mi voce." _(Now, um Simon, my voice.)_ The king looks over to a Wizard. With a flick of his wrist King Ferdinand speaks again. "Now, thankfully Simon here was able to translate my language to English. Anyways that's not why I summoned you here Vanessa. You've been delaying things far too long. Queen Victoria has sent me a warning. She says that my Siren was trying to murder her butler Ash. Is that true?" he demands narrowing his eyes at me.

"He was trying to kill me. And I did no such thing, I simply placed an Exile Seal on him. That way he won't be able to enter the Phantomhive Estate and interfere."

"So do you have the information about the Trancy?" I nod and summon the records I managed to sneak with me from Alois' office.

"Yes Your Highness." I bow to him and hand him the records. He runs his eyes over the words and hands it to his Scribe,

"You've done well. For once you've managed to fulfill your task. You're relieved from that assignment but now I have to give you another. Find a way to murder both Demons. They're a problem for me to able to keep the Immortal War out of Spain." My face drops as water sting my eyes.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but; I will _**not **_murder them! I don't care about the Night Crawler but I love the Dark Crow and I cannot! Even if it means that I won't be your Siren anymore! I love a Demon and I will not kill him!" I scream as the tears flow down my face. He rises from his throne and stands in front of me.

"You have no choice in the matter! You're my Siren and you will follow my orders!" I look up with water drowning my face and I shake my head

"I can't." he raises his hand to slap me when Queen Maria Luisa stops him. He grits his teeth at her and she gives him a face.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry. I will not force you to do such a thing. But Ferdinand, we have some things to discuss." She gives me a face translating into "_get out._" I do so I arrive back at my Estate. Well maybe I should spend some time to spend with Dad.

* * *

I enter his room when Juan and he looks worse. His face looks like if his skin's barely there; and even his hair is falling out,

"Hey daddy; how you feeling?" I ask as I set down some letters that were piling up downstairs for him. He rolls his head to me

"Peachy." he jokes so I place my hands on his neck and start send some healing magic to get rid of any tumors that can be growing. "Thanks;"

I dry my hands on my dress and then I dare "Dad; why didn't you take Victoria in? I mean she's your daughter too." He frowns and sighs

"I wouldn't have wanted to make your mother uncomfortable. I knew it was wrong but I left her with people I knew they would make sure she'll be fine with. Why, how is she?" I explain to him what happened and he frowns. "I'm the one to blame for that. Vanessa, I want to go out for a walk." I pull him up so we're walking in the garden talking things over. "Hija, I'm sorry for forcing this all one you." He apologizes so I glance at him and offer a small smile.

"It's okay. I know that the Love Struck Witch put a spell on you that caused you stirring Victoria. I understand how powerful lust can be," I look down

"So you experienced it first hand with the Dark Crow fellow hm?" he asks, I nod

"I'm sorry, I know you raised me better not to involve myself with immortal creatures, even more so Demons." I apologize too. We stop at our natural waterfall and sit on the table we have there. "Hey Dad, did you know that Henry was a Nephilim when we got engaged?"

"Yes and no. I knew he had some mystical properties but it wasn't until you turned 20 is when I sensed it." I nod,

"So I see. Dad, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. The Immortal War has gotten worst. There's even times where the Demons inside the Trancy Household have to go and fight on the front lines. I know it's dangerous but, I can't stay here with you. If I did than you'll be in danger. I already have a target on my back so I can't bare to have you become a target either." He nods

"Alright; I know you have good intentions but don't expect me not to get involved when they come here trying to flood us again." He summons coffee out of the thin air and takes a sip. When Ash killed my mother, he tried to flood the inside of the mansion to kill everyone else. Lucky for us, Dad and I were able to evaporate the water on the inside. But too late for my mom though;

"I won't. And I wish I could take you to Switzerland to see if they have any more advanced Medical Wizards but rumors have it that the Wizards are out of the front lines too. Apparently the Nephilims are taking a stand against their Immortal parents in the war. I'm surprised that the mortals haven't got on something's going on. I went to the Cast Offs a couple of days ago and while I was leaving; I sensed that a battle took place there a short time before. I think that Dark Crow and Night Crawler are going to end up in the war fronts."

"Why should it concern you though Vanessa? They're a Demons, they have immortal external lives that only Angels and Demons can kill them. If they managed to survived this long, I don't see why it's scarring you." I close my eyes

"I love Dark Crow. He goes by the name Sebastian and I don't want to see him die. Not if I can manage to shield him from the war."

"It means that you'll have to talk to him."

"I know. This is what I get to for the love of my choice."

* * *

"I'm glad that you've made it." I pull my hood back and Sebastian take off his hat.

"What did you summon me here for. Isn't Claude tailing you?" He asks as we look around to make sure we're alone. I pull on his hand and lead him to an empty building. I put a seal around the building so no one can sense us or feel his Demonic Pressure (it's kinda how Demons and Angels mark they're in the area and how Demons and Angels sense they're not alone.) I snap m figures and the lights turn on. I open my cloak a bit.

"We need to talk. The Immortal War; I don't want you to get involved." I order. He laughs

"I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me." He replies. We walk towards each other

"You thought wrong, if I didn't do you think I'd be asking this? My king wanted me to kill you. But I can't." We stop in front of each other.

"Why not?" he dares

I clench my fists together and answer "Because I love you. But it doesn't matter; look, I need you alive to keep Ceil and Victoria out of the Immortal War. And if you die... Look just don't." I despite me trying to hold back, the urge gets the best of me. I throw my arms around him. "Just don't." He wraps his arms around me too and I'm about to finally let myself have this moment when I sense something. I gasp so I separate myself from him,

"Oh please don't mind me~! I just came to take care of some unattended business!" Grell slams his chainsaw to where I was a moment before. I bounce back, cast a spell that turns my arm into a sword. I stand on guard as Grell yanks his chainsaw out of the ground.

"You played me." I glare at Sebastian. He glares at Grell;

"What are you doing here?" he demands so Grell keeps his eyes on me

"Oh Bassy I'm not here just for you either; I'll kill this Witch before she can escape again!" I clench my jaw and he closes the space between us. I dodge his attack but he then he counterattacks by swinging it to my exposed side. I block but his chainsaw grinds through the sword so I fall back. "C'mon little Witch! I've seen you at the Cast Offs before why the sudden pulling back. I've seen what you're capable of! It's about time you fight!" he comes back at me so I slam my hands to the floor and yell

"Summoning: Manticore!" A huge lion with a human face, bat like wings, and a barbed scorpion like tail appears from the floor. It snarls at Grell, he gives out a startled cry.

"Bassy! Save me!" he hides before Sebastian. He looks over at me.

"Call off your beast; I have no desire to kill such a beautiful creature." I grab the Manticore's fur, it looks down at me so I raise my hand telling it to relax.

"I will if you don't get yourself involved with the Immortal War." He gives a slight nod. I smile a bit and then I transport the Manticore and I back to the Trancy Estate. But before we're sucked away, I say to Sebastian. "We'll meet again. Love you." a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and then it all disappears.

* * *

We land so Claude's there waiting for me. He's taken back by the Manticore, I look at Claude "Relax, she's harmless. She has no liking towards Demons so you'll be fine. Just feed her humans bodies every other day and she won't hurt anyone." And on that note, she goes up to Claude and licks him. He growls

"She stays outside though. She'll be out guard cat thing." I nod so I go to my room.


	18. Main 16: In exchange, a waltz of death

**16: In exchange, a waltz of death**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and R&R!

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**I go over to where Claude's at, he's working on some papers for Alois so I sit on the edge of his desk. He glances up at me when my hand's near his.**

**"Yes?" He asks looking at me. I get off of the desk and stand in front of him. He turns in his chair, pats his leg so I sit on his lap. "What's on your mind. You hardly come down here." He asks as he wraps his arms around my hips to support me against him. I lock my arms around his neck and gaze into his golden eyes.**

**"I just got lonely upstairs. And also I miss my sister." I reply. He sighs**

**"You came here because she hurt you, why do you miss her?" He questions, I shrug**

**"Because I love her, she's my sister and I don't want her to have to grow up the rest of her life without me." I confess**

**"Yes I know but emotions make people weak. Look at Sebastian. His feelings for you made him weak," he points out. I look away, he bounces his leg to get me to look back at him**

**"His feelings for me were so pretentious. We all know Angels and Demons can't love." I mumble.**

**"That's my good little Witch. Don't get business get mixed with pleasure."**

**"Wouldn't this be going exactly against that?" He shakes his head**

**"No because we're not working together. We're there for the best interests of Alois. There's a difference." I nod**

**"Claude,"**

**"Yes?" My hand goes for his collar and tugs at it**

**"I need something to feel." He nods and slams his mouth on mine. I pull his face towards me as my tongue fights against his. His arms tighten around my hips and pulls me more onto his lap. As his body presses against mine, it's like everything with Sebastian all over again but it's not him. I can taste the lust in his tongue but when it was with Sebastian, it was like some hunger to be felt and loved that way. More than what a physical body can provide.**

**Claude sets me on his desk pulling me out of my memories. He presses his hand on my thigh while his other grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back. He goes at my neck with force behind his teeth. I hold back my moans from pleasure and pain. His mouth trails down to my collar bone next to Mother's necklace.**

**_"You shouldn't be doing this and you know it."_ My brain tells me. I push it to the side and bite Claude's ear then my hands unbutton his vest. **_**"If you continue now, Sebastian's going to be furious with you that he'll leave. Is this what you want?"**_

**"Claude," I gasp, he looks at me. I push him off and stand up "I'm sorry, I can't." Without another word from the both of us I leave the room.**

* * *

**It's not fun being inside the Trancy Estate; I mean we're not all energetic and happy like in the Phantomhive. Usually I'm outside with my Manticore who I'm naming Pryalis. It means fire in some language that's so old I don't even know the name of it. Anyways I'm feeding her some limbs teaching her tricks.**

**"Pryalis! Here! Sit!" I wave her an arm and she sits with her tail wagging. I toss it to her and she catches it in her mouth and gulps it down. She comes over to me and throws her head into my chest. I scratch her behind her ears and throws her body at me so I can pet her. I smile as I get Manticore fur all over me;**

**"I didn't know Manticores had this affectionate side to them." I turn around and it's Claude. I nod and she runs over to him knocking him to the ground; she paws at his face playing but he pushes her off. "She reeks." He growls so I call her over to me. I hug her neck to hold her back,**

**"I'm sorry but it's just the way how they are. She doesn't know the concept of a bath sadly." I tease, he nods**

**"Alois wanted me to tell you that the Phantomhives are coming later today. So he wants you to make sure your Manticore doesn't harm our guests." I nod so on that note he leave. I go change into a different dress so this one can get washed. I change into a dark midnight blue dress and we wait for our guests. The carriage pulls up and Victoria, Ciel and Sebastian step out. Pryalis snarls next to me because she associates Sebastian with Grell from the other night. I smack her on the snout to get her to stop snarling, my hand tightens around her collar. Victoria sees me and we lock eyes for a while, I turn my head away and Pryalis lunges out at her. Sebastian stops her and she hides behind me snarling her displeasure at him. Alois and Ciel lock eyes with dark intentions in them;**

**"Now allow our butlers to dance they're waltz of death." Ciel and Alois announce as we're seated up above the cemented courtyard as there's giant chess pieces. I share a couch with Pryalis and Alister who thought the ball that was last week was today. I stroke Pryalis' head catching her fur between my fingers. I watch the Demons waltz their battle; Anna and the Thompson Trio go down so it's just Claude and Sebastian. It's so fast it looks like a blur of black causing me to accidentally dig my fingers into Pryalis' neck. I mumble my apologizes and then I jump straight up to my feet and run as fast as this damn dress can allow me.  
**

**"Stop!" I scream as I get in front of Sebastian, the metal wire lines cut into me but honestly I don't care. Claude throws his sword over his shoulder and studies me. "Claude please." I plead so he snaps his fingers and the wire disappear. Sebastian and I are covered in cuts but I honestly don't care. We hear a scream from inside the mansion so we run over with my Manticore trailing behind us.**

* * *

_POV of Victoria Lockwood_

* * *

_I gasp in horror as Alois is bleeding from his stomach as Ciel hovers his sword above him._

_"Stop!" I scream as I run to them. I wrap my arms around Ciel to get him from slicing Alois into little ribbons. He grunts and fights me for control but I don't care. "Please!" I plead with tears stinging my eyes. In the mist of our struggle, he jerks his arm back causing the sword to thrash under my rib cage. I groan as I drop to the floor clutching to my stomach_

_"Ciel! What are you doing?!" I hear Vanessa demand as she comes over to me. She grabs me in her arms as her creature circles around us. "Victoria..." Vanessa whispers between her sobs. She places her hand on my rib cage and I feel the flames closing up my skin. I groan; She smiles a bit but it turns into a frown as she rises. I see the way how Claude's eyeing at all of us. I notice there's some blood coming off of Vanessa too but I have to make sure Alois is alright. I go over to him where there's a pool forming around him._

_"Alois... wake up." I cry as I hold his head; he smiles at me and throws up blood, with his bloody hand he touches my face._

_"Please don't cry Victoria... Vanessa! Heal me! As part of your contract your to serve me!" he screams towards to Vanessa._

_"Contact?!" Ciel, Sebastian and I ask shocked while we look at her. She closes her eyes and Claude comes over;_

_"Claude... Alois... what do you both want with Vanessa?" Ciel demands making Alois to chuckle as he struggles to prop his body off of the floor. Vanessa closes up his wounds but then keeps her distance away from us. She doesn't look at none of us as Claude appears behind her._

_"Ah you see Ciel, we have nothing personal against her but its all business, isn't that right Claude?" Alois glances over at him and her for back up. Claude smirks and pulls her towards him and sets a hand on her jaw. She tries to shake him off but he pulls her arms behind her back with his free hand._

_"Yes, you see, Vanessa and I made a deal. In exchange of me not killing Sebastian whenever I see him, Vanessa has to give me something in return." Claude informs us making Ciel to give out an angry cry._

_"What?! I demand that you release her!" he orders when Alois interrupts_

_"Oh silly Ciel, you see, she theoretically belongs to the Trancy Manor."_

_"I'm not an object I'm a person! Now if you all be quiet and let me-" Claude shuts her up by putting his hand over her mouth. She tries talking still struggling but her words are muffled by him._

_"Claude," we all glance over to Sebastian. "Are you and her under a contract?"_

_"No, unfortunately not but it doesn't matter. I still plan to at least consume part of her; her soul has a wonderful scent..." he licks the shell of my ear making me shiver. I feel something dark and sinister stir through the air and I realize that Sebastian's Demon form's about to unleash. Claude smirks,_

_"So I see I hit a raw nerve." he snickers_

_"Sebastian let's go." Ciel tries to get his attention but he still looks at them with murderous intentions. "**SEBASTIAN.**" He tries again so Sebastian turns around. "We're leaving." Sebastian doesn't say anything so we all exit the Estate and go back to our own._

* * *

_Ciel and I are playing with Pluto as we steer clear of Sebastian. There's the sound of things breaking inside the mansion so Ciel chuckles_

_"He never acts that way."_

_"Well the mortal he loves is at the hands of another Demon who can kill her and him."_

_"Yeah right." he laughs_

_"What you think Demons aren't capable of human emotions?"_

_"Of course not." Pluto lays down so we lean our backs against his._

_"Remember when we were little? How we would always play hide and seek?" I start and he nods_

_"Yeah." So I jump up to my feet and run._

_"You're counting!" so before he can protest Pluto and I run away into the mazes of his backyard._

* * *

Anyways this is it for today! This week we're going to be busy so chances are there won't be any Extras so please bear with us. Leave your reviews!


	19. Extras: Allow me to show you your future

**Extras: Allow me to show you your future.**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And well you guys Chihiro says she won't be making any extras for Victoria so meaning; they'll all be about our favorite Witch! :D well when you review; do you think I'm making Vanessa a bit of a Mary Sue? Now to our not so hard-core readers that are new to the complicated language of Fanfiction; a Mary Sue (aka Gary Stu for male characters) is basically a perfect character in all aspects. Now meaning this; they can be perfect in other aspects too. Like an example would be a perfect villain or hero and etc. Writers try not to make them but they can happen by accidents. So please tell me!

* * *

POV of Vanessa Cortez

* * *

The next day; I'm with Pryalis in the garden trying to get her used to other humans after her nearing killing Victoria yesterday. She lays down next to me in the grass as we watch the clouds. There's something moving in them that's too big for a bird. I squint my eyes and oh god.

Henry lands in front of me, I stand up and Pryalis circles behind me. She snarls her displeasure at Henry. He shakes his wings and they fold back into his back. "Vanessa! I hate to ruin your day but you haven't known where Abbygale is now do you?" he asks. I give him a face

"Henry; think about it; What would I a Siren, a Witch would want your daughter? And why do you have blood on you?" I demand as there's fresh blood on him.

"Let's say that Demon of yours wasn't all too happy to see me." he jokes. I realize that he meant Sebastian so I sigh. "You should see how the Phantomhive Estate is. He destroyed a good half of it. What you do that made him to have a fit of rage onto the poor place?" he asks as he sets a hand on his hip. I'm about to answer when Claude comes out.

"Lord Hartman; I thought I made it clear that you're not welcomed at the Tracy Estate." Claude threatens so I call him off.

"He's my guest, now I think Alois is summoning you." He narrows his eyes at me and Henry and leaves. We watch him disappear so Henry laughs.

"Now I know what you did. Came here to the live with Ciel's and Sebastian's worst enemies. You had to push him aside for your own motives causing jealousy between Sebastian and Claude. Am I right?" he asks with a flirty tint to his eyes.

"Yes, now are you here to waste my time? Shouldn't you be looking for your daughter?" he jumps remembering the reason why he came here.

"Come with me?" he extends his hand to me. I take it

"Fine but try anything and I'll kill you." I warn so his wings explode from his back. They're not beautiful as Sebastian's shadowy one but still extraordinary. We land at the London docks where Henry can sense the 2nd hand Nephilim. We walk through the busy streets scanning for her. How hard is it to find a little girl? Apparently really hard because even with me using magic to locate her we can't find her. We cross a street and I hear the familiar voice of someone who I dread more than Henry and that says a lot.

"Well well well; look who I found here. Vanessa with her ex fiancé who she called off it with because of my fiancé's butler moon eyed you." Elizabeth calls causing Henry and I to turn around. He rolls his eyes

"We don't have time for this." I pull on his arm trying to get us out of the stirring scene she's preparing.

"Running away so soon eh? Too bad; I thought you'd like to know what Sebastian was up too." That stops me in my tracks. "I captured your attention didn't I?" she snickers in her annoying voice. I turn around and for once I agree with Victoria about her being annoying.

"Look Elizabitch. I don't have time for this. Henry's daughter is missing so excuse us." we're about to get out of her radius when she calls out

"So the whore had enough eh?" I know that shouldn't have got under my skin considering I'm 20 years old and 8 years older than her but I snap.

"At least I can get laid Elizabitch. Also, don't screw with me." before she can snap back we leave. Henry takes a sharp turn to the left and I follow him. We enter a building where there's a lot of people; Nephilims... I see the clear difference between the Angel Nephilims and the Demon ones. The Angels have a lighter color scheme to them while the Demons have darker ones. I grab Henry's wrist and demand in his ear as the Nephilims turn their heads towards me as we walk.

"What are we doing here?" he glances back at me.

"I'm here to ask our allied Wizard if she can pinpoint to us where Abbygale is. I think either an Angel or a Demon took her; it explains why we can't find her." I nod so we're in a back room where there's a figure in the darkness. Henry steps forward but I linger back. Wizards... They're frightening creatures. You may be asking what's the difference between me and a Wizard; well these are them.

* * *

The difference in Wizards and Witches/Warlocks are these,

1) Wizards are magical beings that have consumed at least one soul. The soul amplifies your magic properties and increase the spell's intensity. Witches and Warlocks haven't consume souls, that's why there's hardly any Wizards due to the scarcity of the souls available.

2) Well Wizards are the name of the sub species in general; they don't have gender bias names like Witches and Warlocks do. Witch- female, Warlock- male

3) Wizards can cast spells so strong that they have a chance in an encounter against Angels and Demons. That's why they generally go after them, eliminate the threats biggest to you.

* * *

"Wizard Media; my daughter has disappeared and I wish for your help on locating her." Henry calls out so the Wizard steps out of the darkness and she's terrifying. I hide behind Henry; she has snow-white hair that reaches to her ankles, her skin looks like polished pearls and her eyes look like a red-eyed snake's. She looks over at me pushing Henry to the side.

"You must be the King's Siren. I sense a stain to your soul..." she smells me but it's obvious that she can't see me. Her forked tongue comes out causing me to shiver. Oh gross... She must be from the House of Snakes. When you're a Caster; you serve under a House of your choice. In other words it means what type of Sorcery you cast. The House of Snakes are in my opinion gross. I mean they shed their own skins off or get into another body! That's disgusting!

"You've been in contact to many Demons..." she slithers around me smelling and sensing my soul. "And serve under the House of Shiren. I sense that you're not a Wizard like me. So tell me, what did you really come here for?" she asks as she picks a lock of my hair. I hiss swiping her away, she smiles. "So you really are from the Shiren, _(hence where Siren came from. Means House of Sirens)..._ Now I know that you have many doubts about your own future. Oh Henry; she's where the Reapers reside. Close the door when you leave." he leaves. The door clicks meaning that I'm really alone with this Wizard.

"What are you talking about? I'm from the House of Shiren! I know what I'm doing!" I scream. She chuckles and her eyes look at me. Her eye bleeds and she says in a slithering voice.

"I know but ever since that fear of your lover dying... You're not too sure anymore. Allow me to show you your future..."

* * *

_I'm taken to a place where it's thundering and raining hard. I see two figures from the swirling storm. I recognize them as what's supposedly is Sebastian and I. He's in front of me crouching and he seems injured,_

_I'm there looking at him as there's a glowing white object floating in my hand. I swallow it and there's a sudden release of lightning and wind around me. The light dies and my hair transforms into a snow-white like the Wizard's but instead of the red eyes; my icy blue eyes are dyed to a bright purple._

_"This power... is so magnificent! Why hadn't I thought about this before?! I need more! The love you supposedly gave me was a lie! You men and immortals give us mortals and women love so that we wouldn't want power! I need more power!" I'm about to storm out when Sebastian tackles me to the ground. I push him off and he falls back. His wings pop out of his back meaning he isn't strong enough to hold them back. The Wizard me sees this and grins a wicked, twisted smile._

_"If it means I have to kill you for it. I will!" She lunges out at him._

* * *

The image stops and I'm back to reality.

"Wait! No! What happened next!?" I scream as she's not in the room anymore.

"If you know too much of your future; it'll destroy you." her voice echoes. I drop to my knees. Me becoming a Wizard? Who's soul did I eat in order for me to have transformed? And why? Why was Sebastian injured? And ultimately, will I kill him in the end?


	20. Main 17: there's no where to run

**17: No where to run**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And we're so sorry for not uploading any Extras this past week. So we promise to make it up for you guys! Anyways leave your reviews!

* * *

_POV of Victoria Lockwood_

* * *

_Well let's just say things haven't been any less quieter since the incident at the Trancy Estate. I walk through the semi repaired hallways (thanks to Sebastian going on a rampage and destroying half of the manor.[Oh poor darling, it must be terrible for him.]) Anyways I spot Sebastian flopped down on one of the couch taking a nap. How strange, you rarely see him on the couches much less asleep on them. Something's up..._

_I knock on Ciel's studio door and he barks "Enter." I do and close the door behind me. "What is it Victoria?" Ciel asks as he starts cleaning up the stacks of papers on his desk. I sit on the couch in front of his desk;_

_"Ciel, have you noticed anything strange lately?" he glances up at me. He shakes his head_

_"Define strange." I roll my eyes_

_"Towards Sebastian! He seems off don't you say?" I try hinting at him. He gives me a blank face. "You idiot! He's asleep on the couch! He's been doing that lately a lot! Do I have to bloody spell it out to you?!" I roar and he chuckles._

_"So? He's just exhausted from running errands for me that's all." he puts it off to the side. He's so damn thick isn't he?_

_"Now Ciel, he's been your butler for nearly two years; why would he be so sudden worn out from running errands for **you?**" I reason and I see the gears turning in his head._

_"Because I'm his master that's why." I face palm him. I stand up and smack him upside the head. He rubs his head and growls at me_

_"I think he's been sneaking out of the Estate in the night! That's why he's so damn exhausted through out the day!" I blurt out and he gives me a confused look._

_"Why on earth would he be doing that for?" I bang my head against his head rest. Ohmigod and **he's** the Queen's Guard Dog?_

_"Why else?! To see Vanessa you dim wit!" he actually considers it._

_"You think?" I nod_

_"There's only one way to find out."_

* * *

_Ciel and I are awake lying in wait. We see Sebastian leaving his room; he glances around to see if there's anyone there. He doesn't see us so he puts on his winter coat and hat then closes the door to his room. He disappears from the hallway so we quietly follow him. He exits the Estate and runs off in the woods. I wake up Pluto and we mount him._

_"Victoria; do you know how to control a Demon Hound?" Ciel asks as he clings on. I shake my head_

_"There's always a first for everything!" I scream as Pluto lunges out running after Sebastian. We lose him in the woods, we come to a halt as there's something following us. We turn around and Pluto snarls and barks. A figure emerges from the shadows and Ciel starts sneezing. Ciel's only allergic to cats so..._

_Vanessa's Manticore growls at us so I slide off. I advance towards it to keep it away. Last thing we need is Ciel's allergies to act up. The Manticore snarls and hisses as it's barbed tail rises pointing itself at me._

_"No! It's okay!" I try to calm it down. It gives me a confused face on its strange human looking completion. It comes over and smells me. I extend my hand out to it and it licks me. The creature goes over to Pluto. Pluto barks trying to keep its distance as Ciel's sneezing grows worst. The creature roars at Pluto and they carry a conversation. The Manticore and Pluto nod so the Manticore comes over to me. She stands in front of me and gives me eyes saying "**I'm waiting." **I nod so I get on her, then they take off._

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**Sebastian makes it so I lower my guard. "It's about time." I tease as he removes his coat.**

**"I apologize for the delay. I believe something was tailing me that's why. Now my love what do I have the pleasure of having you here to?" He asks so I come over to him**

**"There's things we have to talk about." I look down as I set my hand on his chest. "I know what's the reason why Alois and Claude are under a contact." That catches his attention. "They want you to suffer. That's the reason why they're always trying to get Ciel and I onto their side. Ciel because he's your prey and Claude wants him and also because you love me. I-" I stop as we hear something making its way towards us. "Go! It's not safe for you here!" I order as I'm trying to buy some time for him. He grabs my wrists**

**"What about you? I'm a Demon I can handle whatever is coming towards us." He tries to keep me from fleeing so I shake my head trying to leave**

**"Sebastian please!" I plead so he nods**

**"Fine. I'll buy you time." He slams his mouth on mine but we break away as we head in opposite directions. I grab my skirt and run as fast as I can. The thing closes in on me as I end up at an ally. I turn my back to the brick wall and await of for the pursuer.**

* * *

**Claude transforms from the swirl of shadows**

**"Vanessa;" he gives me deadly eyes as if he knows I was in recent contact with Sebastian.**

**"Claude! Hello! What are you doing here?!" I play dumb as I hold my arms behind my back.**

**"I was ordered to fetch you. What were you doing here?" He slowly advances towards me. I start circling with him.**

**"I had some things to do Claude." I answer as my hand turns into a knife.**

**"So I recon Sebastian was here. Where is he?" He snarls**

**"We still have an arrangement Night Crawler. You're to leave him alone." I remind him causing him to give a sinister laugh.**

**"Oh little naive Vanessa; he's terminated the arrangement! He attacked me meaning I can go after him. So tell me where he is and no harm comes to you. Now I'll ask one more time. _Where is he_?" He demands so I walk my way over.**

**"I don't know. Around!" I stab my hand into his arm He howls as I take off.**

**"You've done a grave mistake Vanessa Cortez!" I run through the London streets as morning slowly comes up. Damn it! There's too many shadows meaning Claude can cut me off using them to his advantage. As long as there's more shadows than light I'm playing Russian Roulette with a Demon. I run turning corners as I feel his Demonic Pressure trailing behind me. Damn it! I can't use my powers because he's virtually a shadow if he's tailing me that way. It's like stapling water to a tree; the water doesn't have a physical body. There's a howl in the air so I recognize it as Pluto's. What is he doing here?**

* * *

**Claude appears in front of me causing me to stop dead in my tracks. He reaches out for me so I take steps back from him,**

**"There's no where to run Vanessa." he says bluntly as if this wasn't something serious. I look behind me as I'm on the edge of the dock. If I take another step; I'll fall into the pier and the weight of the dress will drown me. But if I don't escape, Claude can and knowing him will kill me. "So tell me, where is the Demon?" he pulls out a gun from his pocket and aims it at my chest. I raise my hands up in the air to show him he got me.**

**"I don't know Claude. But I swear I'm not lying to you I-" he pulls back his finger and the bullet rips through the air towards me. Something pushes me to the ground so I get up and it's Pluto, Pryalis, Ciel and Victoria.**

**"What are you guys doing here?! Get out of here!" I order but Victoria glances back at me.**

**"No! It's about time I save you for once!" she returns her attention to Claude. "Now, she has nothing to do with you. Don't make me use the Manticore!" she threatens. Claude laughs in hysteria.**

**"As if you can use her to your will. Now this is getting us no where." He disappears and reappears behind me. He pulls me up and presses the gun barrel against my skull. "DARK CROW! COME AND GET HER!" He screams into the air. Sebastian appears in an instant and he glares at us with his Demon eyes at full bloom.**

**"I'm here now Night Crawler. Release her." he orders and Claude laughs**

**"There's no way in Hell I would." the gun cocks. I try prying Claude off when Pryalis roars about to come to my aid. I shake my head and she whines afraid that I'm gonna die. **

**"Let me go you bastard!" I scream and slam my foot down on Claude's. The gun goes off so everyone ducks. Sebastian and Claude stare at each other. **

**"Leave, Claude and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sebastian orders. I feel their Demonic Pressures darkening the air so I go over to the little ones.**

**"C'mon let's go!" I get on Pryalis with Victoria and we all run from the scene. As we're a couple of blocks away from the Demons when there's a swirl of darkness and sudden release of wind. It knocks us off of our feet. I'm about to go back because they can kill each other and if Sebastian dies because of me, I'd never forgive myself. Victoria and Ciel pull against me trying to hold me back.**

**"Get a grip on yourself Vanessa! if you go back you'll get killed!" Victoria reasons.**

**"I don't care! _SEBASTIAN_!" Then Pryalis bites on the hem of my dress and they all drag me back to the Phatomhive Estate.**

* * *

_POV of Victoria Lockwood_

* * *

_We all manage to drag Vanessa back to the Estate but trying to hold back a hysterical Witch who happens to be the King's Siren; not as easy as it seems. We lock her up in her room and stand guard so she doesn't escape. Even Pryalis and Pluto are outside of to make sure she doesn't try escaping through the window. There's cries escaping from her room so I go in. She's on her bed face down and her hair sprawled all over her as she shakes._

_"Vanessa are you okay?" I ask as I sit on her bed next to her. She sobs and manages to look up at me._

_"Victoria," I get the hint so I hug her tight. I feel her emotions literally pulsing through the air. She calms down eventually so I ask_

_"Why are you crying?" She waves her hand to give air to her face._

_"It's because of me Sebastian can die." She explains to me about the lady from the House of Snakes and all that. Well my problems seem like nothing comparing to hers. "Victoria oil sorry for everything." She apologizes so I hug her_

_"I'm sorry. I did everything to you that caused you to leave. Now I have some news to tell you." I tell her about how Ciel kissed me a couple days ago so she smiles._

_"That's great! Now what's holding you back then?" I look down at my hands._

_"Because I'm already engaged." She gives me a shocked face._

_"To who?" I swallow_

_"To Alois Trancy."_


	21. Extras: Clash of the Demons

**Extras: Clash of the Demons**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and leave your reviews if you wish!

* * *

Sebastian and Claude stare at each other as the wind tugs at their bodies trying to convince them not to fight.

"Dark Crow; you're too attached to that damn Witch. I'm starting to think that if it came between your meal and her you'd choose her. Tell me, why?" Claude taunts as he summons from the shadows his sword.

Sebastian smirks and draws out a handful of knives. "I thought I already told you. I love that mortal. Now allow me to show you what emotions can do." Sebastian lunges at him so Claude evades the attack by jumping into the air. Sebastian twists his back and flings the knives at Claude. Claude blocks and then comes at Sebastian. Sebastian blocks Claude's attack as they come back to the ground trying to shatter each other's blocks.

"Emotions are such pretentious things. As if we Demons are capable of such emotions. Why _love _when we have these supernatural abilities and time doesn't affect us? Mortals believe in anything they're told and then they wither and decay." Claude thrusts Sebastian off. Sebastian regains his footing and then they go at each other again. He kicks out but Claude ducks and strikes down at his feet. Sebastian falls back then grabs out for Claude's shoulder. He grabs it and uses his leg as a support so he flips in the air and comes back to the ground; with Sebastian's momentum he throws Claude into the ground. Claude groans as he comes back to his feet when he calls out. "These mortal vessels aren't allowing us to fight each other to the best of our abilities. What do you say old buddy? Fight in our true forms?" Claude taunts so Sebastian just glances at him. Then a wicked smile spreads across his face.

"Welcome to Hell." They both stand still then there's a sudden release of wind and shadows illuminating off of them. The shadows peel away from them and if you were a mortal and you saw them; you'd literally would have passed out before you can scream. Feathers and spider web lace fall to the ground as they're in their true forms.

Sebastian's black shadowy wings appear again but this time at they're tips there's barbs. Claude's 8 legs tap against the ground as he holds the sword; Claude looks like a mix between spider and man. He has the lower body of a spider but the upper body of a man and on his back is his Sigil of the Demon. (The thing that marks Alois is his prey) Sebastian still has a human like body but it's all black and gives off the appearance of leather skinning his body and stops at the base of his neck leaving his arms exposed. In the valley between his wings on his back is his Sigil.

"It's surely been a while since we last fought." Sebastian remarks as the wind stirs around them. Claude smirks

"It has. Now before I kill you; Vanessa wasn't the only one she was intimate with." That's what burns up Sebastian's fuse. He torpedoes into Claude and knocks him straight into the ground. Claude struggles to keep Sebastian's hands off of his throat as his weapon slides across the dock.

"I swear upon my existence if you get your hands on her I **_will _**kill you myself. And I won't let you die a peaceful death." Sebastian threatens and Claude grits his teeth.

"If you survive this first!" Claude pushes him off and tries to go retrieve his sword when Sebastian stakes his knives into Claude's feet handicapping him. Claude scrims trying to free himself. Sebastian takes itself into the air and tries ramming himself into Claude. Claude looks up and opens his mouth. Spider lace dispenses into the air latching itself onto Sebastian and mounting him up against a building. Sebastian pulls against the lace trying to break himself free from it; Claude manages to free himself from the knives and jumps to his web. Sebastian looks over as he feels Claude's weight on the web; his eyes grow huge as he realizes he's vulnerable. He flaps his wings trying to build up momentum to free himself as Claude inches closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're in my web!" Claude laughs like a madman and he zips his way towards him. He's about to latch down on Sebastian when he kicks him in the face. Claude howls and then the web snaps. Sebastian tries shaking off the sticky lace off of his wings trying to unstuck them from each other. Claude shakes his head then they both get back to their feet. Since Sebastian's pretty much grounded he's at a disadvantage. Claude lunges out at him using 4 of his 8 arms to attack Sebastian. Sebastian struggles to keep one step ahead of Claude's attacks. He still tries to use his wings and they offer a bit of a lift but not so much. The more movement his wings try to use the more tangled his feathers get.

"Had enough Sebastian? Looks like you really have gotten dull!" Claude screams so Sebastian ducks and slides under him. He gets back on his feet when Claude grabs one of the stray knives and flings it into Sebastian's back. He groans as he tries to get the knife off of him. Claude throws more at him and Sebastian drops to his knees. Claude grabs Sebastian by his neck and tightens his hold on his neck. "Any last words?" Claude asks as his hold slowly tightens. Sebastian chokes a bit and he gives a twisted smirk.

"You can kiss my ass!" He kicks Claude in the stomach causing him to fly into a brick building. As the dust slowly drifts back to the ground Sebastian uses that moment to flee before things get worst. Claude stumbles to get back up but when he does Sebastian's gone. He grits his teeth. Sebastian manages to fly for a bit but it looks like he's a struggling bird or something. He makes his way back into the Estate. As soon as he enters Vanessa sees him.

"Ohmigod Sebastian!" she goes over to him and catches him before he passes out.

* * *

Anyways that's it for today! Wait until the next extra to find out what happens next~!


	22. Extras: Starshots & Visions

**Extras: Starshots & Visions**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and leave your reviews if you please!

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

Vanessa catches Sebastian before he slams himself into the floor. She struggles with his weight, with all the blood and the weight of his winging not helping her cause.

"Vanessa? Are you alright?" Ciel asks as he comes into the main room. She looks over and covers Sebastian's face from him.

"No Ciel! Don't come closer and don't look at Sebastian!" she screams so he covers his eye. He stands there as she slowly gets Sebastian into his room. She throws him sloppily on his bed and stands outside of his room closing the door behind her. She breathes hard and snaps her fingers. Her magic swirls around her causing her the hem of her dress and hair to fly a bit as she prepares herself. Even though Wizards, Witches, and Warlocks aren't in theory completely mortals; just like regular people seeing the true forms of Angels and Demons can kill them. With the sorcery she put on herself she'll be able to see Sebastian in his true form without passing out and dying. She enters the room and Sebastian's awake and in the floor struggling to stand up. She runs over to him;

"Sebastian! Stay down let me help you." she sets him down on his bed so she goes over behind him plucking out the knife from his back. He groans but remains quiet as she starts the laborious task of freeing his wings from Claude's lace. "What did you do now Sebastian?" she teases as his wings react against her fingers. At first since they're shadows they curl away from her but as they sense she's not a threat; they swirl around her fingers as if they want to be pet. She snips the lace into pieces and then throws them on to the floor once when she untangles it from the feathers.

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance to you my Lady." he apologizes so she laughs

"It's fine. You did this to buy us time and I thank you for that." she leans against his back and kisses his cheek. She returns back to the task of freeing his wings. She finishes then ducks as he flaps them around trying to loosen them up She wipes her hands dry because honestly the lace itself was pretty sticky (well obviously but still) she places them back onto his back to close up any wounds she hasn't attended to. She feels them closing up but unlike when she was cleaning up his wounds from the fight with Grell; she has to take her hands away every other 3 wounds because since it's his actually skin not his human vessel's skin, it burns her a bit.

She grunts as she kicks it up to stronger magic to heal them faster. "Damn it. Demon skin is so hard to clean it up." she grunts as Sebastian winces from the pressure.

"Well in theory our skin heals up faster once when a soul's consumed. That's what we Angels and Demons lack that your kind doesn't. We don't have souls so kill us in our true forms and we're gone." he replies and she nods. She presses her hands harder into the wounds to make sure that they're actually being feed the magic. There's nothing worst when it's being rejected. You waste time and energy if it is. She feels it being rejected so she knows there's something up on Sebastian's mind.

"Okay what is it? Either something got you mad or my magic isn't strong enough and I know it is." she demands.

"Claude told me that you were intimate with him. Is that true?" he snarls glaring back at him. She looks away and replies

"Yes but I stopped myself. I was in despair and torment so I needed something else to feel. I'm sorry." he nods

"I assume it's alright." he turns his head towards her. "You should wear red more often. It suits you and brings the blue out of your eyes." he compliments and she blushes a bit. She offers a smile so she gets back to closing his wounds. Once when she's finished she hugs him from behind.

"I love you." she purrs and he replies back

"Love you too."

"Yo te amo." she smiles (means I love you in Spanish)

"Yo te amo tamben." (Love you too as well.) she smirks then tests him to see if he knows more than English.

"J'adore." (Means love you in French.) he squints his eyebrows and replies

"J'adore deux?" she giggles.

"Yes you said it right." he nods and he returns back into his human form. They leave his room and they're talking about anything really down the hallways when they abruptly stop. There's a low noise in the air that causes them to cover their ears. "It's a war siren... Then that means they got the war over here in London." Vanessa groans as the noise starts pounding in her head.

"Let's go. At least to make sure my Master and the others are going to be safe." she nods so they go outside, mount onto Pryalis and go over to London.

* * *

The rim of London is in chaos. Flames, arrows, dead bodies lay all around. They proceed with caution as smoke enters the sky. "What happened here?" Vanessa asks as Sebastian looks around with her. She tugs on Pryalis' reins to slow them down to a walk. Sebastian flattens Vanessa's big spongy curly hair against her head to see past it. Vanessa frowns and then Pryalis lowers her snout to the ground and gives out a cry backing away. She throws them both off and she hides behind them giving out cries. Vanessa grabs her paws to see if she damaged them and Sebastian kneels down to see what scared their Manticore.

He makes a startled cry and he carefully grabs the thing that freaked her out. He turns to Vanessa and shows it to her. "A Starshot." he holds the silver arrow by the end away from its lethal head. It glistens in the light so Vanessa carefully takes it away from him. She studies it.

"You don't think that's how the Nephilims are killing their immortal parents now do you?" she asks because a Starshot is an arrow that's forged from dying stars making it lethal to Demons and Angels. But they're not lethal to humans even including those supernatural creatures such as herself and Nephilims. He shrugs and eyes the Starshot.

"I don't want to find out. You should probably put that away." he suggests so she wipes a box out of thin air and puts the Starshot inside. She closes the lid and looks up at him.

"Do you think that there's more? Obviously this one wasn't used. If not you'd see the blood on it." He shakes his head.

"It's your call; but is Pryalis steps on one she can injury herself. She's a Netherworld creature just like how I am." she nods and thinks over it.

"I guess we shouldn't push our luck." they get back on Pryalis and go back to their Estate.

* * *

_Vanessa's being chased down one of the Estate's hallways as Ash chases her. She looks back, throws one of her small furniture behind her to slow down his pursuit. He uses his wings to avoid them and flies over her. He slams himself into her causing her to roll across the hallway. She crashes against a wall and there's blood sliding down her face from her temple. She pushes herself up and then Ash draws his blade and advances towards her,_

_"I told you I was under quota. Now allow me to purify you; you Witches disgust me." his sword howls and glows as he comes closer. She looks around for a getaway but she's trapped. She braces herself when the attack never comes. She feels some warm liquid splash across her and hears a choking sound. She looks at screams in horror._

_Henry grabs the side of his parent's blade and pulls it out of him. He turns around and gives a bloody smile to her._

_"Henry! Why!?" she screams and he replies_

_"Because I love you Vanessa... I'd die for you even though you wouldn't do the same for me." he smiles and cups her cheek with his cut up hand. He smiles then dies; as his dead body falls to the ground, his blood smears into her skin in the direction his body falls. His body lies there on the floor forming blood around him. She and Ash stare in shock. "**Ohmigod Henry died**_**_for me..._**" _she thinks over and over like a scratch record._

_Ash looks up at her and screams out "**I WILL KILL YOU VANESSA CORTEZ!" **He charges out at her with his sword raised when he's about to screwier into her; he gasps and leans against Vanessa who stares ahead in shock. His blood oozes out from where her Starshot punctured him as she held it out in her hands. When he tried slamming his sword into her, the Starshot came into contact first before he could attack her. He topples over next to where Henry lays dead and they're both dead._

_Vanessa drops the Starshot in horror and collapses against the ground._

* * *

Vanessa wakes up in cold sweat from her vision. Just like with the House of Snakes Wizard; she saw another vision about her future. She hunches over trying to calm herself down. She shakes it off and goes back to sleep.


	23. Main 18: The Heaven Shaking Event

**18: The Heaven Shaking Event**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and yes we know it's a long chapter so we hope that you enjoy!

* * *

3rd person

* * *

Vanessa tries taking in Victoria's sudden news about her being engaged to Alois Trancy or whatever his real name is. What reason would she be engaged to him? They've both seen his true form and it's a disgusting thing; maybe too disgusting for a Demon to consume. Anyways Victoria's about to explain when Ciel calls for them. They go downstairs into the main room and Vanessa's shocked by the person there. Vanessa grabs her dress and hurries down the stairs.

"Miguel? What are you doing here?" she asks as she hits the bottom step and makes her way towards Miguel. Miguel takes off his hat and lowers his head towards her.

"Lady Vanessa. There's an intruder at the Estate." Miguel states and Vanessa knows instantly what he means. She takes a step back and Sebastian feels the sudden stir in the air from her magic becoming unstable as her emotions run. He grabs her arm

"Vanessa I can take care of it-" She jerks her arm out of his hand and looks over to Victoria.

"C'mon Victoria. I'm going to need you. Miguel." he nods so they go outside and Pryalis comes over. Vanessa grabs onto Pryalis' collar and then all 4 of them transport to the Diamanté Estate.

* * *

As soon as they arrive; part of the Estate blows up so Vanessa runs towards the Estate. Pryalis and Victoria run behind her as Miguel stays on the lawn. He pulls a small-sword from the side of his pants and then blocks Henry's attack. He thrusts Henry off and then slams his hands down to the ground. The ground tears up as it tries swallowing Henry but all he does is evade the attack.

"Henry! Why are you doing this?!" Miguel demands as he stops. He drops to his kneels as he's exhausted from the attack.

Henry drops back to the ground and stands with a smirk on his face. He throws his head back to get his hair out of his face. "Why don't you join me? Nephilim?" Miguel narrows his eyes at Henry.

"I'm not proud of my heritage. I also don't help my parent on their kills." Miguel throws into his face.

"I suppose you wouldn't. I'm not a _**Demon **_spawn." they go back at each other as Miguel tries to buy Vanessa time. _"Don't fail me Lady Vanessa." _

* * *

Vanessa and Victoria along with Pryalis run down the hallways; the vision from the night before plays into her mind. Pryalis shows them where their dad is because if Vanessa's suspicions are right; it means that Ash is back trying to murder them again. Pryalis paws at a door so they throw it open and it's Ash hovering in the ballroom as Juan (their dad) tries defending himself against the Angel. He sees them and trying to tell them to leave when Ash turns around. He drops to the floor and Pryalis snarls at him. Vanessa holds Pryalis back and Victoria stands next to her;

"Look who I have here; The last survivors of my last kill. I've lacked too much but thankfully I know how you'll react." Vanessa narrows her eyes and remembers all those years of hell thanks to this one damn Angel.

"I made myself a promise that made me become this strong. I will kill you Ash; I **_will_** avenge my dead mother. You messed with the wrong people." Vanessa states as she looks over to her dad. He nods so they mirror each other hands as they make different signs of old magic. The cast activates and then two giant snakes appear into the room. The both slither around Ash raising their hoods to reveal that they're King Cobras. They lunge out with their venom dripping out of their fangs when Ash slices them open. They fall to the ground and then disappear;

"Is that all you got? I'm very disappointed. What about your other daughter? Does she have no magical abilities?" Ash asks and then he lunges out for Victoria. Victoria tries getting out-of-the-way before the Angel lands his attack but she's too slow. Juan transports himself in front of Victoria,

* * *

Vanessa screams in despair as her dad takes the blow for Victoria from Ash. Juan chokes out blood as Ash's sword stabs through his back. Juan pulls the sword out and he looks back at Victoria

"I'm sorry." Victoria stares in awe and shock at her biological father as he dies in front of her. Juan's body crashes against the floor. Ash shakes the blood off of the sword and then Vanessa can't help herself. She goes over to her father's dead body and hugs his head.

"_**PAPA! NO!**_" She sobs and Victoria just stares at her sister. Well what is she supposed to do? She never knew him so he had no connections to him; but Vanessa grew up with this man for her whole life. Vanessa's vision is blurred by tears and her emotions are conflicting with her magic. It's unstable meaning that if she uses Sorcery that something can happen. For an example meaning that her spells are going to unstable. Vanessa with a shaky hand places it over her dad's blue eyes and shuts them closed. "I'm sorry Daddy..." she cringes then sets him down and rises. She wipes the tears away and sends Juan's body somewhere safe.

She glares at Ash with angry eyes as her blue eyes dye into a dark indigo. "You've made me angry. And that will be your down fall Ash. Victoria. Get out." she orders and Victoria nods. She's not stupid to see that Vanessa's emotions are having an influence on her magic. She leaves the room so once when the door closes, Ash looks over to Vanessa.

"Had enough Vanessa? I killed your mother; now your father. Once when I'm done with you, I'll go after your sister next." Ash states. Vanessa screams out,

"Why?! Why do you want to kill us?! What have we done to you?!" she demands as her hair straightens meaning her magic is even affecting her body.

"Because you Cortez are disgusting people." That sets her off. There's a swirl of magic and then it explodes out of Vanessa's body. Her hair flies around her as she transforms. Her dress' skirt morphs into pants as her corset hardens into chest armor. She glares at Ash with deadly eyes that are tinted by her hate and vendetta she has.

"I will kill you Ash the Angel of Death. Even if it's the last thing I'll do." She draws her hands together and screams out _**"Zantuken!"** _the ground rips open as her summoning activates and she brings out another Netherworld creature. A giant bird like creature appears but itself of skin it's a hollow skeleton of one and the bones glisten the way how metallic weapons do. There's ghostly blue strings that pop out of the bird and connect to Vanessa's finger tips.

"So I see you're deciding to use the ancient art of Puppet Magic. I thought you weren't capable of that. You House of Shiren Witches surprise me." they go at each other so Ash tries fighting off Vanessa's puppet as he tries to advance towards her. She moves her body as if she was the puppet so it mimics her attacks. Ash's covered in cuts as Vanessa draws her puppet to block in front of her. She pants because Puppet Magic drains you out.

Ash uses it to his advantage and torpedoes himself into them. The puppet shatters as Vanessa's sent flying into a wall and it breaks under the impact. She lands outside in the corridor where Victoria is. She stands up and pants trying to get her adrenaline under control. Ash flies out of the ballroom through the hole in the wall and smirks.

"How fortunate for me; I'll kill you both together." He flies over to them so Victoria grabs Vanessa and they run through the labyrinth of hallways trying to get away. As Vanessa takes the lead; Victoria uses her levitating powers to try slowing down Ash. He avoids them easily and closes in.

Vanessa turns around so she stops to let Victoria get ahead of her. To her, her sister is her top priority. Victoria's about to pull on Vanessa when he slams himself into her causing her to roll across the hallway. Vanessa crashes against a wall and there's blood sliding down her face from her temple. She pushes herself up and then Ash draws his blade and advances towards her,

"I told you I was under quota. Now allow me to purify you; you Witches disgust me." his sword howls and glows as he comes closer. She looks around for a getaway but she's trapped. If she runs; he'll kill Victoria then come after her. No where to run now; She braces herself when the attack never comes. She feels some warm liquid splash across her and hears a choking sound. She looks at screams in horror.

Henry grabs the side of his parent's blade and pulls it out of him. He turns around and gives a bloody smile to her.

"Henry! Why!?" she screams and he replies

"Because I love you Vanessa... I'd die for you even though you wouldn't do the same for me." he smiles and cups her cheek with his cut up hand. He smiles then dies; as his dead body falls to the ground, his blood smears into her skin in the direction his body falls. His body lies there on the floor forming blood around him. She and Ash stare in shock. "**Ohmigod Henry died ****for me...**" she thinks over and over like a scratch record.

Ash looks up at her and screams out "**I WILL KILL YOU VANESSA CORTEZ!" **He charges out at her with his sword raised when he's about to screwier into her; he gasps and leans against Vanessa who stares ahead in shock. His blood oozes out from where her Starshot punctured him as she held it out in her hands. When he tried slamming his sword into her, the Starshot came into contact first before he could attack her. He topples over next to where Henry lays dead and they're both dead.

Vanessa drops the Starshot in horror and covers her face with her hands.

"Ohmigod..." she whispers in shock and then she looks over to Victoria as there's still the blood drenched all over her. "We need to leave _**now!**_" she grabs her wrist and pulls her outside on to the lawn.

* * *

Miguel's on the ground as he's barely awake. Vanessa sees him so she drops to the ground next to him. She places her hands on his chest trying to save him from his fatal wounds when he stops her.

"No. Us Nephilims aren't worth saving..." he mumbles so she shakes her head at her life long friend.

"No Miguel don't say that!" she cups his face as her tears mix with the blood. He gives a weak smile

"I'm here to serve you to the best of my abilities. I've failed you Lady Vanessa." he mumbles so at that moment her Estate's engulfed by flames and then all the glass windows explode. Victoria takes cover as Vanessa covers Miguel.

"Keep those pretty brown eyes open for me Miguel! Just hold on!" she orders as the sisters start trying to save his life. At that moment, the two Demons appear out of no where. They run towards the Nephilims and the mortals. Bad thing about Vanessa's soul in distress is that she's sending soul signals that a dying soul would give; it's like a struggling prey to a hungry predator. That's not even to mention the blood on her from the dead Angel inside along with the dying Nephilim. It's like a dinner bell for them. Hannah and the Thompson trio appear too so it makes things only worst.

Claude and Sebastian lock eyes because well they hate each other and because of their own motives that brought them there. They go at each other trying to claim the available Nephilim soul. Hannah and the trio start moving in to the mortals when Pryalis pounces on them and snarls as she protects them. It's utter chaos as more madness combines into the confusion.

Vanessa tries feeding Miguel's wounds magic to close them up when its being rejected. "Stop that! _Cabron!" _she screams and then his eyes roll back into the inside of his head. "Miguel? _**MIGUEL?!**_" She cries in despair as he's dead. She sobs over his body because losing two loved ones is way too much. She rises then Pryalis comes to her side. She looks over to Sebastian and he stops the fighting with Claude. Claude and the others watch in anxiety waiting for them to leave the body when Vanessa calls out. "He's a Demon Nephilim." they all snarl and disappear into shadows so she orders Sebastian to pick up his body.

"We're taking him and my father to the Undertaker." he nods so all of them disappear to the heart of London where the Undertaker is.

* * *

Anyways that's it for this week! We're try to work next week's chapter earlier than usual because we know this chapter was a lot to take in. We don't want you to read next week's chapter and forget what happened in this one. Stay in suspense because the next main chapters are going to be big as the war against the Trancy and Phantomhive intensify along with the Immortal War. How are the monarchs of Spain and England going to react against the murder of Ash the Angel of Death?! Tune in next weekend to find out!


	24. Extras: Right here right now

**Extras: Right here right now.**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. C'mon you guys we don't ask for alot and we work hard so maybe some more reviews would be nice. Anyways back to the story.

* * *

POV of Vanessa Cortez

* * *

It's been days since the murders. We're doing the funeral for the 3 mortals (Henry's body was saved from the fire. His family invited me along with Victoria if we could attend.) later this week. Until then, I've been locking myself up in my room. Their deaths are affecting me; I don't care about Ash's death but even though Henry's hit a raw nerve.

Why? Because even though we never got along, we lived together for 2 years. Yes most of the time we were fighting but we had some good moments. It reminds me about the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone; we were too opposites to ever get along.

Miguel... Yes he was my butler but we always considered each other as equals and he was my best friend. I knew he was a Nephilim but now when I look back I realize why Henry and Miguel never got along. It's a rivalry that runs through their genetics to hate each other. Just like how Angels, Demons don't like Wizards and Witches/Warlocks. Well in theory...

* * *

Someone knocks on my door so I don't even register it into my mind. It's probably Sebastian again. He's been trying to get me out of my room along with Victoria but they wouldn't understand. No one ever does.

"Vanessa open up." he barks so I don't reply because if he learned anything from the past days is that I won't pay him any attention. He enters so I continue staring at my mom's necklace as I'm on my bed. He sits next to me and tries getting me to peel my eyes off of it. "Darling?" He questions so I finally look up and he grabs my wrists. "You need to get out. It's not healthy for you to stay locked up in here." He tugs on me but I growl.

"I do get out. When I have to use the restroom then I come back in here." I bury my face into my pillow and he pulls me up.

"Nope. C'mon." Sebastian drags me out of my room and into Ciel's ballroom.

"I hate seeing you with a frown. It doesn't suit you at all unlike that beautiful smile of yours." He states as he goes over to the record player and the record starts. The sound of a cello and piano starts so I roll my eyes as a smile tugs on the corner of my mouth. I snap my fingers and my dress transforms into a vibrant red. He smiles and comes over to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asks as he kisses my hand. I giggle with smiles spreading over our faces. He pulls me to him and then he leads me into a waltz. He spins me and lets me go and I do 3 spins as my dress expands resembling its layers the way a red rose does. I return to him and he sets his hands onto my hips and pushes me into the air. I laugh as he sets me back to the ground. He claps his hands together then pulls me towards him. The door opens to the ballroom but to be honest I don't care because right now, this moment with Sebastian is what I needed; just him and I without the reality of our situation slapping me across the face. I kiss him lightly and he spins me as he pulls me back to him with my back on his chest. His hand goes over my stomach so my hand lays top of his, he leaps us both into the air making me to squeal a bit. He plants a kiss on my neck and with my back still towards him, he spins me around with my dress swaying around. My feet return to the floor so I turn around and our chests press against each others.

"Thank you Sebastian." I thank him, he gives a small smile then he kisses me softly.

"Anything for you my darling." He replies and I blush under the words. Maybe I'm mad for loving a Demon; a creature of chaos and despair but I do. There's a gentle side to his sadistic ways but I don't care. Despite the origin of our kinds how different we are and how if it were 5 years earlier we would have killed each other at first glance; we're here now. I wrap my arms around his neck and place my head against his collar bone. He slows down our steps and I mumble

"I love you Dark Crow." His fingers run through my hair over my back then rests at the small of my back.

"I love you too Vanessa. Don't ever leave me again." He rests his head on top of mine. We stay there for a while when he takes me to his room. I lay down on his bed and he lays down on me playing with my hair. I stare up at the ceiling thinking about what's happened over a course less than a year. I shake those thoughts away but then another thought pops out.

"Sebastian." I break the silence so he places his chin on my chest and looks at me

"Yes?" I measure my words then ask

"Have you ever fathered a Nephilim?" He sighs

"No. I only come to the surface for food and that's it. I never felt this way towards a mortal before you came along." He answers and I know I should be "oh Sebastian!" And have a "night of passion." So to speak but me being me, I laugh. "What's so funny? A Demon can speak the truth?" He asks and I shake my head

"You're so lying Sebastian." I inform him and he laughs

"Unlike you; I've been alive for a thousand years so you better feel special if I'm telling you your the first mortal I ever come to love." He states so I chuckle.

"But I mean you're gorgeous and I'm sure many women would have wanted you to warm their beds." I reply and he grins

"Of course. I mean who could deny all this?" He teases as he gets his body off of mine and his hand runs down his chest. I give out a series of laughs.

"I did Sebastian." He slightly frowns

"Course you did. You're too much of a damn saint until I got to you." He smirks and lays back down on me. I kiss him slightly and he presses his forehead against mine. I lick his nose and he makes a disgusted face.

"Deal with it." He shakes his head at me so we're there enjoying each other's company with our bodies in a mess of limbs. He makes a hm noise that I feel his voice vibrate against my chest.

"What is it?" I ask as I comb his thick hair in my hand. It's so soft just like the way it looks...

"I noticed something."

"Which is?"

"I've only slept with you once." We lock eyes and I narrow them slightly. I shake my head

"That can always be rearranged." He gets the same look on when he's around cats and make me melt.

"Can it be arranged now?" He pleads and he makes that adorable begging face that always get me.

"Maybe. You can always try your luck." He gives a dark desire smile and then pushes me against the bed.


	25. Main 19: Time is of the essence

**19: Time is of the essence**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and we're so sorry for not updating yesterday! We both didn't get the chance to be online so we hope you guys forgive us! In return I'll make an extra! Anyways read and review!

* * *

In Madrid, Spain inside of the Royal Castle

* * *

King Ferdinand and Queen Maria Luisa are sitting in their thrones as they wait for their guest to come in, "This better be good." Queen Maria says as their Wizards put the auto translator on their voices to speak in the same language as their guest. The female walks in and stands in front of the monarchs.

"What brings you here Victoria?" King Ferdinand barks towards the female so she removes her head-dress and reveals the face of Queen Victoria of Britain. **(A/N: Not Vickie Lockwood. XD Confusing, I know.**)

"Your Siren killed my butler." she answers and King Ferdinand laughs

"Why should it concern me? My Siren is simply doing her job, and maybe your butler shouldn't have tried killing her because of his so-called quota. Don't think I haven't caught on but your Netherworld business. And what are you going to do about it hm?" He taunts as he rises and circles around her. She narrows her eyes at him then declares

"I'll use my Netherworld creatures against you and will declare war on you Ferdinand; get rid of your Siren before I do. And I will expose your little Magic Community to the world without considering the one inside my country. I give you a month, do not try me Ferdinand." and on that note she gets one of the Wizards in Spain's Magic Counsel to send her back to her kingdom. She disappears so Queen Maria Luisa looks over to King Ferdinand.

"Don't kill her Ferdinand." she pleads but Ferdinand clenches his fist into a ball.

"I have to Maria. It's for the safety of the whole world; if we go into war now then it marks the end to everything. And that's not even to consider the Magic Community in the US how they're locked inside warfare. I don't want to do this either," he extends his arm to the side and one of his Wizards comes next to him. "Bring me Wizard Media." the Wizard summons the Wizard. She slithers her way towards Ferdinand and Maria Luisa.

"You've summoned me my Lord?" Ferdinand reaches into his drawer and pulls out a picture of Vanessa and shows it to her,

"I need you to kill this Witch. I'll give you half my gold in my personal accounts if you do this swiftly and quietly." Media (pronounced _meh-de-ya) _grabs it and her snake eyes scan over the image as she memorizes it.

"What do you want me to do with the body?" Ferdinand turns his back towards her then shrugs

"Let Dark Crow and Night Crawler find it. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." and on that note they all go their separate ways.

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

_I sit in my room, still in shock of what happened earlier. My birth father was murdered right before my eyes...I don't know if I should be sad. I mean, I barely knew the man...so how should I feel?  
I hear a knock at my door and see Vanessa come in with Ciel and Sebastian. What could they possibly want at the moment? _

_"Victoria...about that conversation we were having...I think it'd be best if you explain it to Ciel as well," she says to me. Uh oh, this is the last thing I wanted.  
Ciel raises an eyebrow to me. "What conversation?" _

_Oh dear God...well, here it goes. He's probably going to hate me. "Ciel...my parents informed me that I'm getting married," I tell him._

_His eyes widen and he walks up to me. "What?! Why?! And to who?"_

_I take a deep breath and start to say, "I don't know why. All they did was send me a letter telling me that I was getting engaged...to Alois Trancy."_

_Silence overcomes the room. I put my head down to cover my shame. But it's not my fault! I never wanted this in the first place. Why did this have to happen?_

_I look back up at Ciel and he stares at me with soft eyes. He cups my cheeks in his hands and lifts my head up fully to look at him. "Do you know what's going to happen?"_

_"My parents want me to move in with him, Ciel. B-But I don't want to..." I say, hugging him. He sighs and pulls me closer. "I know, love. I know you don't. I don't want you to either, but you must follow your parents' orders. We have to accept it as much as we hate it."_

_I nuzzle my face into his chest and sigh as well. "I still love you..." I say to him. His grip around me gets tighter. "I...I love you too, Victoria..." he says. I sigh and look at eveyone, "I leave in 2 days time."_

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**Sebastian, Pryalis, and I are heading towards London's outer rim (where the Cast Offs are held) because there's rumors that there was another battle in the Immortal War there. I grab some other Start Shots that I find along the way. "I have some business to attend to in London. I'll see you later at the Estate." he nods so he disappears into a shadow so Pryalis walks over to London. We're finishing some trade for some things that I need for certain spells I plan to cast later when I'm attacked.**

**I'm sent flying but I regain my footing as there's a slash on my arm. Pryalis attacks the attacker but then she's thrown to the wall of the alley. The bricks fall on her and dust forms. "PRYALIS!" I screech but drawn my attention to the enemy. Wizard Media's snake tail retracts back to her and it hovers around her back.**

**"What do you want Media?!" I demand as Pryalis limps her way towards me. She snarls towards Media; Media draws her face towards us and slithers her way towards us,**

**"Your King Ferdinand has asked me to dispose of you; you're no longer in need for service as his Siren." she states as a startled cry escape from my throat. She snickers as she hears my confusion "Queen Victoria has made an ultimatum against King Ferdinand; she's very angry that you murdered her butler and said if you're not killed she will expose all of the Magic Communities in England and in Europe, she'll plague the whole world into war. You're lucky that I'll be the eliminate you. Any last words Witch?" she informs and asks as the end of her snake tail morphs into a snake head with large fangs. I narrow my eyes at Wizard Media because even though I think she's disgusting and the House of Snakes always have tended to lie, I know there's some truth to it. I clench my jaw as I slam my hands to the ground. Magic rips around me as my summoning activates, I fall back as 5 black figures with masks on appear. Media snickers**

**"The 5 Black Blood Nightmares eh? I didn't think the House of Shiren could summon just Netherworld beasts." I send them to attack her and she destroys them instantly. "You're underestimating me Siren. If I was still a Witch that surely would have killed me but I'm a Wizard." she closes the space between us and I dispense into mist before she can harm me. She comes back at me once when I return back to a physical body. I evade her attacks as she strikes me at my face and chest; I fall back and we just stand there looking at each other.**

**"I'm sure Katherine didn't raise you just not to fight against Wizards." She taunts and I nod**

**"You're absolutely right but I was raised not to involve myself with Netherworld creatures either." I reply and she laughs**

**"I guess you were the more rebellious one out of my fellow Witches and Warlocks in the Houses!" We start making hand signs needed to cast much more powerful sorcery. She finishes as I'm at the last segment of my cast and her cast activate. "Venom Rain!" She yells as multiple snakes slither their way out of her tail and come together to make an enormous one and it's a Spitting Cobra. It releases its venom at me so I cast a last-minute shield over Pryalis and I to keep the venom out. It eats away at our shields but leave us unharmed. I activate my cast from earlier and scream out**

**"Artic Winds and Snow!" the extreme coldness envelopes the area as her snakes begin to hiss and scrim around trying to find heat; Wizard Media screeches as her body starts shutting down. I make another set of hand signs then state "Solar Flare Explosion." there's a sudden explosion of heat and it scorches the whole place. (Pryalis is very happy on the other hand, she loves super hot weather.) Her snakes one by one start exploding due to the extreme temperature change. Her Wizard abilities begin to melt off of her restoring her back to her human body. She drops to her knees trying to breathe when I stand in front of her. She looks up at me as she's panting**

**_"YOU!" _she hisses her displeasure of me, a Caster(Witch) below her was able to beat the 3rd most powerfulness Caster(Wizard) in the House of Snakes. "How did you manage to defeat me?" she coughs out Magic Slime and I take a step back**

**"Snakes can't regulate their body heat, if they get too cold, they'll die; get too hot they'll die. Just because you're human you had more of an edge about that you can regulate your body heat but, when since you're a Wizard, your body morphs into the Magic that your House uses, hence why you have more Snake abilities. I used that to my advantage and destroying all your Snake Magic Cells." I explain to her so she nods**

**"I underestimated you Siren Vanessa, may the Will be in your favor. But I will tell you one thing, there's an amulet inside the House of All, if worn by a lower Caster it'll make you turn into a higher Caster. In other words you'll become a Wizard without consuming a soul. It has its own pulse you'll feel it. I'll warn you though, if you have dark intentions it'll destroy you. It's named the Kizuna's Heart after the first Siren," I nod **

**"Thank you Media. I didn't destroy your Witch Magic Cells but keep in mind that if you're not seen by a Wizard in the House of Hikari (means light in Japanese and they're the medical House) you will remain as a human and never cast again." she nods and rises then pulls out a piece of paper from her jacket. She hands it to me**

**"Here, it's a map in which chambers it's hidden in. But only a Creature of Venom can reach it due to its traps set to protect it. Again may the Will be favorable to you." I slip the paper inside my corset. I grab her and send her off to the House of Hikari to be treated. Once when she's gone, I start treating Pryalis' and my wounds. They're good to go so I sigh, he's going to be very angry with me once when he finds out...**

* * *

**I tap my foot against the ground as daylight begins to fade. There's a swirl of shadows and then they form to reveal a very familiar Demon.**

**"What did you summon me for Vanessa?" Claude asks as he steps out of the shadows. I cross my arms over my chest**

**"I have favor to ask you." he smirks.**

* * *

Well that's it for today our darlings~! Leave your reviews _**please!**_Again we apologize for the delay but we hope with the Extra we're composing is worth your forgiveness!


	26. Extras: In the Dark of the Night

**Extras: in the dark of the night**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!

* * *

POV of Vanessa Cortez

* * *

I tap my foot against the ground as daylight begins to fade. There's a swirl of shadows and then they form to reveal a very familiar Demon.

"What did you summon me for Vanessa?" Claude asks as he steps out of the shadows. I cross my arms over my chest

"I have favor to ask you." he smirks as he pushes back his glasses.

"What could you possibly want from me? I thought that Dark Crow would do all of your favors." He taunts as he begins to circle around me. His Demon eyes appear trying to scare me but I keep a calm exterior on.

"I need you to help me retrieve the Kizuna's Heart in the House of All." I inform him and he laughs.

"I don't have time to waste on helping the lover of my nemesis to go retrieve such a silly little trinket." he laughs out so I sigh

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Will this change your mind then?" I reach into my pocket and pull out a spherical shaped object. His nose crunches as he smells the odor and he licks his mouth. "So this has caught your attention huh? If you help me it's all yours." I taunt as the Soul Orb hovers over my hand. Soul Orbs are part of a human soul, well it's quiet self explanatory by the name. It's part of Ciel's soul that I managed to extract from him when he was asleep earlier. It glows an aqua blue hum in the fading light of the sun and inside of the Orb it begins to swirl. He stands up completely and narrows his spider like eyes at me.

"Why are you asking me to help? Wouldn't you offer this task to Sebastian?" he asks suspicious of my deal with him. I sigh and I squeeze the Orb in my hand causing him to give out a gasp. "Is that actually Ciel's soul?" Claude asks as he studies it. I nod

"Well only a small fraction of it. If you help me, it's all yours." I hold it in my hand and begin to toss it in the air and catching it. He glances at me

"Why are you making a deal with me? Wouldn't you have made this bargain with Dark Crow instead of me?"

"I need a Creature of Venom in order to grab Kizuna's Heart and unfortunately Sebastian is not one. Unlike Sebastian, you're a spider Demon meaning that you have a natural resistance to venom and he does not. And if he was, I wouldn't be asking this to you." I inform him so he nods

"So I see. Now allow me to have my soul." he lunges out for it but once when he does, it disappears into the thin air. He growls his un-amusement at me,

"If you want this," I summon the Orb back and flaunt it in his face, "Then get me the amulet." he nods and fixes his glasses.

"Where do we begin?"

* * *

Claude and I are on a barge going down the English Cannel towards where there's the main gate for the 13 different Houses of Sorcery. He pushes the oar into the water as I stand up extending my hand out to him, he makes the barge come to a stop. I extend my hands in the air as the water stirs under me, so I relax. I send some magic down to my finger tips making them glow golden as I start opening the Gate to the Houses. There's a series of locks and clicks as I start opening it and the Gate ghostly appears. Claude lets out a startled cry

"Isn't this where the Magic Community lives?" he asks and I nod.

"We can go in. But hurry the Gate hasn't recognized your Demonic Pressure yet." he pushes the whole barge in with one stroke as the Gate slams closed behind us. Orbs of light give a faint glow to guide us inside the Cannel that leads to the Houses inside the dimension where the Magic Community lives. "Be on alert, there's creatures that guard the Caster's Cannel to make sure no one not from the Houses are allowed." I warn as I grab a light orb and amplify it's brightness and it provides light in front of the barge. We're floating down the Cannel when we sense something underneath the barge, Claude comes over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders as my back presses into his chest. He covers my mouth so we can listen, there's the sound of the water waves clashing and merging but there's definitely something out there. He drops his hand from my mouth and I push him off,

"There's something from the Netherworld in here besides me." Claude states looking over the side of the barge. I look at him confused, he lowers his hand down to the surface of the water so I stand next to him and watch. He removes his clove and his Demon Sigil glows. They _**only**_ glow when there's other Netherworld creatures around. With his other hand he starts pushing me away "Stay back. It's a Ghost Serpent." he rises and begins to push us down the Cannel even faster because they're bad news,

"What would a Netherworld creature be doing in the Cannel? Only three Houses can summon Netherworld creatures, House of All, Snakes, and my own Shiren." I'm puzzled. Is there something happening inside the Houses? The front of the barge hits against the shore of House of Amaterasu (Flame Casters) so Claude redirects the barge down the Cannel.

"The House of All is the last one right?" he asks and I nod

"And also the most dangerous one. I might have to place some spells on us. Hence why I didn't bring Pryalis along." I inform him, he nods then sets the oar down. The barge continues to glide its way down so I sit against the bench. He sits next to me,

"You know Vanessa; our roles could have been switched. It could have been me who you're in love with." he states so I shrug.

"I assume so. Now we're getting close. If this map is right, the amulet should be inside the main chamber. That's where you'll be able to enter, I won't even with all my casts." I point to where in theory the damn thing is. Once when I have it, that means my plans will be able to advance. We pass by the House of Shiren, the call of the House is luring as it tries to get me to come to it. My eyes widen as my mind becomes slurry by each note of our song.

* * *

_Oh come spend the night with me~ By the sea~ Where there's magic for us all~ If you fall for me it'll be worth your while~! Until the cruel reality of you dying underneath my song comes crashing upon you like the sea~!_

* * *

"**Vanessa!**" Claude grabs me by my torso as he stops me from flopping myself into the Cannel. I shake my head as I realize that I transformed into a mermaid about to plunge myself into the depths of the water. My tail disappears then my dress forms again. I push his arms off of me

"Thank you. Now there's only one House left." the House of All appears from the shadows. The House of All is where the most powerfulness of Wizards come from. They can use any Sorcery ever known to Caster kind and these are the Wizards that primarily murder Demons and Angels. We dock the barge and then enter the House. It's ever changing floor plan changes around us as we walk. The House takes more to like how the Trancy Estate is along with some of my own. it looks gorgeous and Claude begins to become entranced by its beauty. I grab him by his arm pulling him out of the enchantment as his human body was being to merge into the House itself.

"It'll show you your desires trying to get you to become part of it. Let's get the amulet already." I order so we travel down the labyrinth of hallways down to the main chamber. I linger back as my powers start draining me. When you're not in your House and enter another, you're magic slowly drains away until you won't be able to use it. That's how most Casters die within the community. In other words it's like the longer you're in the sun, you'll get a heat stroke, it's just a matter of time... I place my hand over my forehead trying to cool myself down when Claude notices this.

"Vanessa? Are you alright my queen?" I shake my head

"Yes just go get the amulet. It's hard not to recognize and bring it to me." I order so he disappears down another corridor. I sit on the floor then lay down as my head starts to throb.

He returns and hands me the bracelet, it's fading lilac purple heart shines from it's black and golden leather strap. I put it on and I instantly feel better as my magic regenerates. "Let's go." we go out to the barge and then exit out of the Caster Cannel. I readjust the bracelet to skin tight so that way it won't fall off. We reach the docks so once when we're all set to go our own ways, he extends his hand out to me.

"In exchange of retrieving that silly old amulet; my soul." he orders so I summon it and reluctantly hand it over. Sebastian is so going to murder me for this if he finds out. Claude grins a sinister smile as he cherishes the Soul Orb. He looks up at me, "It's been a pleasure making business with you. Whenever you need a Creature of Venom, you know where to find me."

* * *

I teleport myself into Sebastian's room, (where I've been staying in here for the past few nights) he's asleep already as I realize what time it is and it's really late. I silently glide across the room to get changed in my sleeping gown. The floor creaks a bit as I stand in front of the side of the bed, I'm about to lie down when Sebastian's Demon Eyes glow in the dark and he presses the end of the gun barrel straight against my chest


	27. Extras: Plans and I'm a cat lady

**Extras: Plans & Apparently I'm the cat lady.**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and leave your reviews!

* * *

POV of Vanessa Cortez

* * *

The gun's cold against my chest as it sends goose bumps crawling against my skin. His eyes look really terrifying in the dark, he props his torso off of the bed and glares at me.

"Where were you Vanessa? It's late, and why do you smell like Night Crawler?" He demands so I raise my hands as a sign of defeat trying to ease the tension.

"Darling, put the gun down please." I plead because I don't know if he has his finger around the trigger or not. He doesn't listen to me.

"Answer me." I nod then measure my words

"Alright I was out with Night Crawler but I had a favor to ask of him. I know it's late but put the bloody gun down!" I order so he does but I can tell it's not over yet. "Why do you have a gun in the first place?" I ask because he never sleeps with a gun, well in theory he doesn't.

"Whenever it's late at night and there's someone trying to harm the household, and I get lazy to go over there and get locked into combat. And what favor did you have to ask from him?" He scoots over as I sit down. I show him the bracelet that probably will become later a necklace.

"It's called the Kizuna's Heart. It's one of the most powerful amulets ever forged. And well, I can use the most of whatever I can get my hands on now." I explain to him how I have a bounty over my head because of Queen Victoria wanting me dead at her feet. And I will not let her have the pleasure of it. "Well again I'm sorry for scarring you. Goodnight." I turn on my side so he's about to wrap his arm over me when he groans.

"Really Vanessa? A zapping shield?" he asks not to pleased with my shield I have up around me that zaps him whenever he'll try touching me.

"Well now that you sleep with a gun, I don't know if it'll go off or not, and I'm not taking chances." he growls so I sigh "Either you get rid of the gun the shield will be up until I stop sleeping here." I throw out so he reaches out for it and flings it across the room. It makes a loud crash against the floor.

"Happy now?" he asks so before I let him get himself comfortable, I sit up and reach down to his waist band of his pants. He shoots himself up and smirks a perverted smile at me. "If you want to arose me there's better ways to do it Vanessa." he teases so I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh shut up. And ah ha!" I pull out the other gun and a handful of knives from his pants. I give him a _"really" _face. "What the hell are you doing sleeping with these?!" I demand and he shrugs.

"In case of an emergency." he replies and I shake my head. I toss the stuff on the floor and I extend my hand out to him.

"Give me your sleeping hat." I order and he shakes his head

"I'm afraid I can not to that." he replies so I reach over and he pushes against me. "_**Vanessa!**_" he calls out so I smart-allelic him

"**_Sebastian!_**" I manage to get the tail of the hat so I yank it off and then another gun flops out. I get up dragging a blanket with me when he calls out

"Where you going?!"

"Sleeping in my room!" then I flop down in my bed.

* * *

Well now that I have the Kizuna's Heart, you'd think that I'd be able to take on the Magic Council and make King Ferdinand to remove the bounty on my head but, I'm not an idiot. He has Wizards from all 12 Houses against me, a Witch with a trinket that they can shatter and use their magic to handicap me then kill me, and I don't like those odds.

The next days until the funeral I'm at the House of Shiren, researching on whatever I can find for my plans. I know that I'm living on borrowed time that Wizard Media bought for me. So now is when my planning and knowledge will become more critical than ever; not just to save my life, but to save the ones that I love. I'm in the record room in the House of Shiren getting our founder, Kizuna Storm, the first Siren's research/personal journal before she mysteriously disappeared. I open the leather book and start scanning through her last entries, when I find out something huge. _This can't be!_

* * *

I knock on the door nervous because if this lead is wrong; then my plans won't be able to move on.

"Hello?" A woman asks as she answers the door and she does look like the age Kizuna would be.

"Hello does Kizuna still live here?" I ask then the woman's face grows sour

"Sorry you got the wrong address." She's about to slam the door in my face when I see the marking on her hand. I lock my arm out as the door stops against it.

"You're Kizuna! The first Siren! I have some questions to ask you!" I yell out then she glares at me

"Leave before I call the authorities on you woman." She threatens then I blurt out

"I'm from the House of Shiren! The very House you founded! Please!" That's when she stops and studies me. She peaks her head out and scans the streets

"Come inside and we'll talk." She lets me in then sits me down at her parlor. She serves me some coffee then sits down herself

"How did you find me?" She asks as she takes a sip

"I was reading your last entries of your journal that you left in the Record Hall so I brought all the clues onto a map and it led me here. I'm sorry to barge onto you like this but I have some questions." I reply so she sets down her cup and folds her hands together.

"Proceed." I nod then swallow

"First off, how are you even alive? The House of Shiren was founded more than 150 years ago. Unless you bought yourself limited immortality from a Netherworld creäture. That's the only way you can be alive today." I state and she nods

"I was order by the King of my time to disappear. But as every young Witch, I wanted to become more powerful than I was at that time. I knew between my lifetime that's when there were no magical advancements, that's when I summoned a Netherworld creäture and we stroked a deal. My heart in exchange for immortality. If I knew at that time that Demons don't always mean exactly what they say I wouldn't have stroke the deal. Anyways that little trinket you wear across your neck is my original heart. The Demon that took my heart sold it to another Wizard then the Wizard turned my heart into crystal. It has all of my original Magic Cells that are now extinct in now and days. But I thought that it was hidden away in the House of All. How did you get it then? The Wizards purposely hid it there so Sirens wouldn't get their hands on what rightfully belongs to us." She asks

"I had help of a Netherworld creäture to retrieve it for me. But anyways the real reason why I came here; how do you do a Protection Spell on a being that doesn't have a soul?" I blurt out and she chuckles

"So I see I wasn't the only one who fell in love with a Netherworld creature either. Well you see darling it all depends on the creature itself. What is it? A beast? An Angel?" She asks in an amused voice

"Demon." That's when she rises from her chair and that look of amusement disappears.

**_"Demon?!"_ **I nod so she sighs

"You have to attach the spell itself on their bodies. That's the only thing that stays with them forever."

"And by that you mean their actual bodies, their Demon form." She nods

"We all know what happens when mortals see Netherworld creatures in their true forms." I rise and bow to her

"Thank you so much Kizuna. I hope you decide to return back to your rightful House. The House really needs you more than ever." She smiles

"Thank you Vanessa. May the Will be in your favor."

* * *

There's so many things to be done then... I stand up as I finish drawing a Magic Circle on the floor, this type of spell is going to be more laborious than it would. Since I know that the Magic Council will go after Victoria, Ciel, and Sebastian so before I'm murdered, this is the most I can do. I pull out some of Victoria's belongings along with Ciel's and toss it inside of the Magic Circle. The Kizuna's Heart hangs over my neck then starts floating as I tap into it, the Circle starts glowing washing the whole dark room with sudden light. As soon as it shines, it dies. At least now on them the spell's embedded to their souls. Now about Sebastian, that's going to be more tricky due to the lack of him not having a soul. Damn Netherworld creatures...

"Oh darling~!" I sing as I lean against Sebastian's door frame. He glances up at me then his jaw drops.

"Hub-buh." He stutters as he notices my revealing cat outfit I managed to whip up. I smirk then walk my way over to him. I push him down into a chair and oh god hopefully this works.

"Ah Bassy now are you just going to stare or have some fun?" I purr into his ear as I touch his exposed Demon Sigil, planting the spell on him. Since he's distracted he doesn't notice, I smirk then turn around using my cat tail to touch his face. He grins then follows me into my room.


	28. Extras: Knocking on Hell's door! Part 1

**Extras: Knocking on Hell's door! Part 1**

We don't won B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs NR13. Thank you for all of your support! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave your reviews!

* * *

The next morning, as Sebastian's asleep on my bed, poor Demon, he sleeps a lot after well our little pleasure sessions. The point is he's asleep! So I use it to my advantage to start getting dressed for the task of today. I put on my pants along with my chest armor and cloak. I pull up my arm protectors and silently leave the room. I transport myself at Kizuna's door then knock, she opens it and we're all set to leave.

I'm accompanying Kizuna making her presence again at the House of Shiren and what's the better way to make it when all the Head Casters of each House are together for their annual meeting to discuss what's happening for the Winter Solstice; the most dangerous time of the year for Casters.

"Kizuna are you sure of this?" I ask because well we're both not really welcomed because due to well us breaking about every Caster Law.

"It's alright. We'll be fine, just be on guard. The House Master for Amaterasu has a shorter fuse than most Snakes do." She warns so I frown

"That House Master was put out a long time ago. Just once when we get there I'll tell you who are the new House Masters." She nods so we enter the Caster Cannel then walk into the house that's even more beyond than the House of All, the Caster Mansion. It's only used 4 times a year when all House Masters come together. Anyways we enter and immediately the House Masters let out startled cries.

"Vanessa Cortez?! And Kizuna?! What are you doing here?!" They demand as the current House Master for the House of Ice (Courtney) sends an ice storm at us. I swipe my hand in the air making the ice storm to completely miss us. It crashes into a wall then the House Master of Amaterasu (Dustin) melts it.

"What else would we be here for?" Kizuna asks as she flips her snow colored hair behind her shoulder. The Head Master, the most powerful Caster out of all the Casters combined, comes out to scowl at the House Masters.

"Now House Masters, why such the rude welcoming. We should be honored that our dear Sirens have returned to us. Now what brings you here Kizuna? I thought you were in hiding Kizuna. What finally brought you out?" The Head Master asks towards Kizuna as he advances towards her,

"Vanessa lured me out and convinced me to return to attend the very House I founded. I apologize for my sudden arrival but there's many things we have to discuss." James, the Head Master nods so he invites us to attend the meeting. We're seated down at the round table, James sits at the head while the others take their seats. I cross my arms over my chest bouncing my leg as I grow impatient. For some reason I've been getting an eerie feeling from the Head Master for the House of Storms, Adam. I glance over at him, he has his arms propped up against the table as his eyes are set dead locked ahead of him. Something's off...

"Now, I know why we're all gathered here today, the Winter Solstice is fast approaching us meaning the Rouge Casters (criminals that have done crimes so bad they've been exiled from the Magic Community world-wide.) will try to use the darkest day of the year to summon much more powerful Netherworld creatures than what most Wizards can summon. It's a concern that we all should have in mind besides other things." James states as he glances over to the Head Master for the House of Time, Nathaniel. "How much time do we have left?"

"About 29 days with 5 hours, 45 minutes, and 12 seconds and counting left." Nathaniel replies not even looking at a clock or anything. Since that House is obviously dealing with magic involving time. It's better extraordinary that if I had the choice I would have joined it. Like I said if I had the choice...

James nods "It has also been brought to my attention that Queen Victoria has waged war against King Ferdinand if Vanessa isn't dead at her feet, am I right?" He questions looking over at me. I nod then he sighs "As if I didn't have already enough things to worry about. So let me get this correct, if you're not dead at her feet, she'll claim war against Spain using her Netherworld allies to expose all Magic Communities world-wide and we'll be locked inside another Great Caster War?" I nod again. He sits down pulling his hair out of his face. "I'll have to talk to that damn mortal then. Jury, how is Wizard Media?" the Head Master for Hikari the medical Casters looks up from

"She's fine but Vanessa did leave quiet some damages to her organs that remake her Wizard and Magic Cells. Even for me it was very hard to save the most of it." she replies as she looks at me. I shrug then blurt out

"She was hired to kill me, of course I was going to do everything I could to live." Axel, the House Master for Snakes then rises from his chair slamming his hands against the table

"Then why didn't you just kill her?!" he demands as he hisses with a pair of deadly snake fangs emerging from his mouth. He's then pulled down back to his chair by some vines as the House Master for the House of Terra (Earth based magic) Sage sighs

"That's enough Axel. The last thing we need is us turning on each other." she states as he fights against her vines. He gives up then flops down in the chair. We're still discussing over some other matters concerning them when there's a roar outside. We all rise alert and startled by the noise. Kizuna lets out a startled cry along with the rest as we realize what's going on.

"The Immortal War! It's been brought here!" James yells out as we all go outside. The Ghost Snake Claude and I found rises from the Cannel opening its jaws as it hovers above us.

"A Ghost Snake?!" Dustin asks shocked as he takes a step back. Axel growls

"It wasn't summoned by me. If it was, the color of it would be way different." Kizuna steps ahead of us and states clapping her hands together

"I got this." she slams her hands in the water as the water stirs, another Ghost Snake appears attacking the first one. They both die then dispense into mist, she glances back at us then I catch her before she falls to her knees. She pants as Magic Slime runs down the side of her face. "I haven't used Magic in so long it's draining me." James comes over and sets a hand her shoulder.

"Well just stay out-of-the-way. We got company." he rises so I look to where he's looking at and Ohmigod...

* * *

"It's surely been a while now hasn't it Casters?!" one of the most dangerous Demons taunts as he hovers over the Cannel's surface. James throws his head back to look at us.

"We're all to fight alongside each other and follow my lead. Kizuna, get all of the other lower ranking Casters inside the Caster Mansion now." She nods as she follows his orders. I stand up and glare at the Demon that stands before us, the Demon's known as the Ventidus Armored Gear, but he's named Ventidus in the Magic Community. He's supposedly one of the Dark Lords that serve under the Devil himself and he's bad news. He has such a bloodlust and lust for destruction that whenever he attacks, there's nothing left.

"Vanessa Cortez! Are you there?!" he calls out so despite James warning me not to reveal myself, I do. He grins then stands before me, "My my, looks like my servant Dark Crow wasn't lying when he said that you were drop dead gorgeous." He tries grabbing my face but I flinch out of his reach. It only amuses him more. "What is it darling? Does my touch not make your delicious soul flutter? Can only Dark Crow make it flutter that it might explode from your luscious body?" he asks trying to touch me when I fall back.

"Never has never will." he grins

"What if I take the appearance of your lover?" he morphs into Sebastian when I yell out

"Don't mock me Ventidus! Don't underestimate the current House Master of the House of Shiren!"

"A feisty one eh? That's what I like in a mortal. Enough with the chat, let's spice things up! You're mine!" he lunges out for me when James pushes me out-of-the-way. Ventidus narrows his eyes at us. "James, you don't have what it takes to fight me." he states so James nods

"I know that! That's why I'm not doing it alone! House Masters!" we all look at him, "Help me! I need your strengths more than ever!"

"This should be interesting..." then the battle begins. 12 House Masters against the 3rd most powerful Demon in Hell.


	29. Extras: Knocking on Hell's door part 2

**Extras: Knocking on Hell's door part 2**

I don't own BB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13.

* * *

"This should be interesting..." Ventidus states as we all start our attacks on him. James takes the lead taking him head on as Courtney and Dustin project themselves into the air. They send ice and fire to burn him at his exposed back. Ventidus throws James off and he turns around to attack them.

"Not so fast!" I scream as I do a summoning. My creature appears as its another creature similar to Pryalis

"EYDIS!" I scream as its a tiger but with an ice blue completion to it. The body is a icy colored blue as the stripes are a darker blue and it's underpart/white are ice. It attacks Ventidus when he sends a gust of wind to attack it. Eydis instantly shatters into ice but Courtney uses it to her advantage

"CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" She screams as a dome full of ice mirrors grows over Ventidus encasing him inside. I already know she's using one of her powerful cards with that move so none of us interfere. There's a silence followed by the sound of a thousand blades slicing through his body. He screeches making us to cover our ears as the dome explodes into ice shards. "Is that all you got?!" He taunts so James looks over to Hilda, the Head Caster for the House of the Forbidden.

"Do it." He orders, she nods and places her hands against the ground. She pulls out Starshots from the ground. She tosses everyone one then we all morph them into our preferred weapon. "Everyone! Listen up! We have to be careful with this next attack. Synchronize them to work together." James orders as I take up flank next to him. He looks at me and offers his fist

"Are you ready Vanessa?" He asks as his fist is still in the air. I smirk and bump his fist.

"Whenever you are!" Our magic cells react against each others. A purple aura glows around me as the sudden release of wind makes my hair to fly. There's a red aura around him meaning that our magic is at its highest point meaning there's no limitations that can stop us. That's of course until it wears off...

"Let's do this!" We all attack Venditus. He avoids our Starshots but not all of our attacks. I slam my leg down onto his arm as Dustin sends a fist full of fire punch to his side. He's about to attack Dustin when Courtney brings down her Starshot hammer onto his head. He sends a sound wave pushing us all off of him and flying into the air. I crash into the rooftop of House of Amaterasu. I struggle to get back on my feet when Ventidus knocks himself into me. I scream as he pins me against the water's surface.

"Too bad that Sebastian of yours isn't here. He won't be able to see the last moments of his darling alive!" He's about to slash me at my throat when I realize its water underneath me. I smirk as I let the water swallow me up. I swim in the dark water as I transform into my Siren state. I can see him looking for me on the surface so I swim towards him at his back and explode out of the water. I latch myself around him digging my claws into his neck. He yells trying to get at me when Axel sinks his fangs into his leg. I see the venom seeping from his fangs so he's about to throw us off when we dive into the coverage of the water. There's an explosion as Axel and I sink in the water. I pull him to the surface as he gasps for air. We watch James, Jurry, Dustin, and along some other House Masters fighting against the Demon. I don't see Adam, I try searching for him when the water from the Cannel is drained dry spontaneously. The water starts to funnel around me like a whirlpool, I look up and it's Adam at the top hovering around it.

"What are you doing?! Get Ventidus not me!" I yell but he ignores me and he switches his Starshot into another one. I gasp as I see the magical spear that before all the Houses were untied that the House of All made that spear to slaughter Sirens with.

"I'm so sick and tired of us always hiding outlawed Sirens and us always having to protect you stupid Sirens with our lives! Once when I'm done with you, I should have done what we should have done once when Kizuna went missing." He lances the spear towards me and since I still have a tail (Our bodies can't adjust to the sudden absence of water.) I flop out of the way but by barely then Axel knocks Adam out of the sky. The water comes crashing down on me making me to choke. I break the surface and go over to one of the banks. I transform and then make myself dry so I'm not weighed down.

"Roy!" I call out to the House Master for the House of Terra (Earth) he comes over to me as I call out Nathaniel. "I need your help, Roy, keep Ventidus' attacks off of me and Nathaniel I need you to slow down his time interpretation so that I can be faster. Hand me your Starshots." They hand me theirs so I fuse all three of ours into a sliver scythe (it's a crescent shaped blade attached to a long stick) I check on how much time I have left for the purple aura spell. Not a lot but I feel Nathaniel's magic working with me to slow down how fast I burn up the aura. I thank him so all three of us attack. Ventidus throws off James and Dustin off of him and he turns around to see us. He sends fire at us so Roy gets in front of me and slams his hands down to the floor

"Shield!" The ground opens up and blocks us. The fire eats it away so Roy kicks the shield into the air and yells out "IRON FIST!" He punches it towards Ventidus knocking him down to the floor. That's when Nathaniel clenches his hand together and Ventidus becomes a lot slower as if he was walking through syrup. I jump into the air and slam the scythe onto Ventidus. He growls as he breaks free of Nathaniel's slow spell at the last second before I reach him. He swats the scythe out of my hand and grabs me. He digs his nails into my wrist splitting it wide open. I scream and he clamps down. I feel the all too familiar Demon Venom sweeping in. He throws me to the ground, his hand clamps over my neck and lifts me off of the ground. I try kicking and prying him off of me when it only amuses him.

"Any last words MORTAL?" He asks as I feel his venom eating away at me. Good thing I know how to prolong it now until I get real medical attention. I cutoff the majority of the magic stream in that part of my arm meaning it'll be useless. I have to make this quick then

"Tell me one thing Ventidus, you haven't forgot about Magic Slime have you?" I grin as he remembers. My skin gets slippery so I make my Magic Slime toxic even to him. He lets go of me and that's when James jumps on him. They struggle as they crash into the Houses and the Community's structures.

"Hilda!" James screams out so she claps her hands together

"Bound! Vanquish!" Ventidus is all of a sudden stiff and falls to the ground paralyzed, chains explode of out the ground and chains him down. He struggles trying to break the chains off, the chains start glowing as she starts chanting "Ventidus Armored Gear! I, Hilda of the Forbidden vanquish you back into the Pits of Hell and you're to never resurface back as long as I'm alive." He starts laughing as he's being pulled down under the earth

"If you think this is the last of me you're dead wrong Casters! I will come back and take vengeance against you all! And Vanessa, a word of caution, Dark Crow will be your downfall!" And then he's swallowed up out of sight. As soon as he's gone, I grip onto my arm as the venom starts getting worst.

"Vanessa!" James yes as he comes over, our aura spells wear off.

"I got bit." I pant out so he calls over Jurry

"Jurry! Get the Demon Venom out of Vanessa and bring it to me. As more Demons are devolving Venom might as well start making a cure for it." We're about to retreat to attend to our wounds when Axel and I remember about Adam.

"What about Adam?! He was trying to attack Vanessa!" Axel yells out so James looks back. Adam's above the water walking towards us.

"It won't take long." James swipes his hand in the air as Adam gets transformed into a little lizard. James picks Adam up as he snarls and hisses. "Now everyone go get your wounds treated. We'll discuss later. You're all dismissed." We all go inside the Master Mansion as Jurry starts drawing out the Demon Venom

"You're lucky that he didn't give you too much. If not you would have lost the Magic Cells in that arm." I nod because I know she's right. We finish so she wraps up my wrist, we head downstairs because well we have things to still talk about sadly.

"First things first. Thank you all for helping. I couldn't have done this without you. I would have been able to put up a good fight but I surely would have died. Now, we have some traitors but I along with the Elders will deal with them. Thankfully no one was killed but, out of 12 houses only 2 weren't harmed in the battle. So I need Roy, Nathaniel, Courtney, and Dustin to help me repair the Houses. The rest if you have anything on your personal agendas, put them to the side and help with the restorations. We'll need everything we can to restore the Houses. You're all dismissed." I leave to head back to the Phantomhive because well, I think I know a handful of people that can help. I come back with Baldo, Finny, and Mey Rin back to the Magic Community.

"Mortals?! What are you doing?!" Roy demands but then James sees them

"They're not just any mortals. Alright, Baldo, it's been a while." James greets his old friend and Baldo grins

"What do you want me to blow up?" We all start working on restorations.


	30. Main 20: Living la vida with a mad man

**Main 20: Living la vida with a psychopath**

NR13 does not own Kuroshitsuji or anything involving the franchise. We do own our characters or anything unfamiliar to the franchise or any other franchise. Leave your reviews!

* * *

Victoria's luggage is set against the floor and she looks over to Ciel, Sebastian, and her sister. She frowns so then they hug each other. "Be careful okay? Don't hesitate to holler out for me okay?" Vanessa ensures as she grabs the amulet off of her sister's neck that she made for her. Victoria nods,

"Okay." Vanessa calls Pryalis over and then she shrinks her down to size about when Pryalis was a cub. Pryalis looks like a fiery colored cat and Vanessa picks her up,

"Here, take Pryalis with you. She'll help keeping the Demons off of you." She's about to hand over her beloved companion when Sebastian sees Pryalis and he instantly melts.

"She's sooo cute! NO!" he flies over and rips Pryalis out of her hands. He starts petting Pryalis' head as he grabs her paw, Pryalis has this annoyed face on her human face. "You're so adorable..." Sebastian purrs as he rubs his head against Pryalis'. She hisses causing him to laugh then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a string then Pryalis' face lights up. She reaches out for it as her barbed scorpion tail swings against his abdomen.

"Sebastian!" Vanessa calls out so Pryalis and Sebastian look over to her

"What?" he asks all innocent like as if petting a Manticore is something of the norm. Vanessa walks over to them so Sebastian sets Pryalis down as he gives a sad frown. "Run along now, before I cry." Sebastian sighs so Vanessa gets on her knees and calls Pryalis over.

"Come here my gorgeous." Pryalis' about to run over when she glances at Sebastian. They both have sad looks on their faces so she walks over to his legs; she rubs herself against them and purrs then Vanessa goes and picks her up. "Sorry," she mumbles as she presses Pryalis over her chest. Pryalis looks at Sebastian then waves goodbye at him. He smiles then waves back,

* * *

Victoria walks to the manor with her bags, looking around. She sighs and gets to the door, knocking on the decorated wooden platform. Claude opens the door, smirking at her. Victoria gets chills down her spine, the feeling of his gaze on her made her very uncomfortable. The stare was almost sexual, his eyes tracing her body. '_Her soul is so innocent...'_ he thinks, licking his lips seductively. Victoria shudders at this, her eyes in fear. Claude's smirk widens and he greets her, "Good afternoon, Ms. Lockwood. We've been...expecting you..."  
The last part he said, he breathed out in ecstasy, staring at her soul and licking his lips again. Victoria feels even more uncomfortable. Just his stare made her feel violated. Pryalis hisses at Claude pulling him out of the lustful trance. "I see that you've brought Pryalis along." he smites and before Pryalis can hiss again, Alois runs over before Claude could do anything and he gloms Victoria.

"Vickie! I'm so glad to see you, my love," the blonde cheered happily. Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Hello, Sir Trancy." Alois put some distance between them, still holding her and pouts.

"I told you to call me Alois, Vickie."

Victoria giggles bitterly, "Well, that was before you drugged me and beat me. Do you see the mark you left on my cheek?"  
Alois' face turns into an unamused one and says, "I thought you'd get over that."

"No, I did not get over it. Don't you know it's bad to bruise an actress's face?" she retorts and walks inside. Alois grins a bit at her fiesty-ness and skips over to her.

Alois grabs her wrist and turns her around. Victoria sighs and says, "I need to put my luggage away."  
The blonde grins and says cheerfully, "You don't have to do that. Claude can arrange that for you. Claude!" The butler grabs her stuff and bows before going off to organize her room. Victoria sighs once more as she's dragged into Alois's office. She walks in and is about to sit in a chair when he tells her while patting his lap, "Vickie, come sit over here!"

She tilts her head. "But, Sir Trancy, doesn't that seem inappropriate for an engaged couple to-"

"Come sit here NOW! And for the last bloody time, call me Alois!" he yells. Victoria flinches at his tone. She knew that she didn't want to mess with this side of Alois. He had already exposed this side once and she didn't want to mess with it again. If he caused a scar on her face, who knows what he could do next?  
She walks over and sits on his lap like she's told. He smiles and picks up her arms, putting them around his neck. After this, he pulls her close to him and buries his head in her neck. She shivers as he lightly breathes against her neck, which causes him to smirk.  
He starts to nip at her neck, pulling her closer to his body. She becomes flustered and tries to push him away. He continues nipping for a few second before becoming annoyed at the struggling. He backhands her in the face (the hand without the ring) and growls,

"Stop struggling, you little whore or I'll make sure you get a bigger punishment." The force of the hit was stronger than last time and Victoria swore that she was probably going to cry. She wishes that she could just see the sweet side of Alois one more time. The side of him that she liked and thought was the comfort for her. But this was the true side of Alois, and there is no other way to block that out.  
Alois' glare turns into a gaze of concern as he saw Victoria with tears prickling her eyes. He looks at the cheek he had slapped and his heart backflips. Even though being engaged to her was just a scheme, he felt something in him die a little at her broken state. He softly touches her cheek and his bottom lip quivers. He immediately hugs her tightly, his lip still quivering. Victoria's eyes widen at the sudden comfort and doesn't know what to do.

"A-Alois?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm so sorry...I...I have a problem and no one will help me... Please don't leave me" he begs, sobbing a little. Her eyes soften and she hugs him back.

"Alois, it's fine-"

"No, it's not. I hurt you..."

Victoria sighs and rubs his head. "It's okay. If you want...I'll help you. And I won't leave you."

Alois looks up and asks with what seems like hope in his voice, "Really?" Victoria nods. Alois smiles and kisses her cheek. Victoria's cheeks heat up, feeling both flustered and unfamiliar with this action. Alois chuckles and presses his forehead against hers. Victoria, still flustered, thinks, _'It's going to be HARD living in this household.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, it hasn't been easy for Vanessa to accept the fact that her little sister is going to be living with that psychopath. She paces around trying to get herself calmed down because the dreaded funeral's tomorrow and after the battle of vanquishing Ventidus, she's been more snappy and short-tempered. _"Screw this, my sister means more than this." _She goes over to the Trancy Estate. She pounds her fists against the door until Claude opens it. He smirks

"Hello Vanessa, do you require my services again?" he asks but is startled as she grabs a fistful of his shirt in her hand pulling him down to her eye level.

"I swear if you try anything against my little sister I will murder you myself with my bare hands! And if you let that bipolar of a freak lay a single finger on her or hurts her he dies." she threatens making him to laugh

"You don't have a saying in such personal matters yourself Vanessa. And I'd like to see you try my darling, you were attacked by one of the Dark Lords; I can smell the remaining Venom in your body. Don't make me make things worse for you." he threatens with his fangs emerging from his mouth. She glares at him with cold eyes so she lets go knowing he's right.

"Don't try anything Night Crawler, and tell those other Demons of his not to try anything either. If they do, I cross my heart and hope to die that I will lash out." She makes a cross on her chest as she swears against her soul. He grins,

"I swear upon my external being that I will see the day where that happens. So that way your soul is mine," he makes a cross over his hand so she smirks

"When I die huh? Over my dead body," they get in each other's faces so he comebacks with

"With pleasure." She makes the _"I'm watching you" _gesture and leaves before her sister finds her.


	31. Main 21: The showdown at the graveyard

**21: The Death Caster and the Siren.**

We don't own BB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And we're sorry for taking a while for whipping up this chapter! Anyways we hope you leave your reviews! And tell us what has been your favorite part of Shades of Sin so far! And ever wonder how our Siren ever looked like?! Get out Hazuki's Instagram _Hazukilovinanime _and there's a hand drawn pic of her! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

Vanessa's in her room, pulling her bangs back as the dreaded funeral is today. Then she puts on the Kizuna's Heart on her wrist as she fastens her mother's necklace around her neck. Ciel and Sebastian wait for her downstairs so she reaches them. Sebastian offers her his arm so she declines it as they aboard the carriage to the funeral.

* * *

They arrive to the graveyard as there's the Hartman family and Miguel's family there too. Victoria and the Trancy head and his butler are already there. And for once Alois is wearing pants, Vanessa turns her head to the Hartman family as she goes over to them. Henry's older brother Samuel sees her, he runs up to her and throws his arms around her shoulders. She hugs him back hard as he sobs on her. Tears leak out of her eyes as she tries hard not to let them fall out. "I'm so glad Vanessa that you're okay. I thought my father would have killed you..." Samuel chokes out so she nods and hugs him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Samuel, I killed your father. I swear I didn't mean too-"

"It's fine." he cuts her off and pulls away. "It just hurts, I know Henry wasn't the easiest to deal with but, I'm glad that he met you. That Demon of yours doesn't look all too happy that you're hugging the other Nephilim of an Angel." she nods so she offers a small smile then returns to her party, Victoria hugs her so Vanessa sobs a bit then manages to hold them back. Everyone's at the grave slots where they're starting to bury Henry's casket. Some other Nephlilims and even a handful of Angels show up but Vanessa and the others don't dare to get near them, as if things weren't getting dangerous enough. They all leave so then the Head Masters along with some other Casters show up.

James sets a hand on Vanessa's shoulder and he pulls her to the side. "I'm sorry for your loss." She offers a small sad smile then James glances over at Victoria. "This must be your half-sister. It's an honor to meet you Ms. Victoria, I must say, if you ever want to start learning magic; I'll take you on as my apprentice." James offers a hand out to her, she shakes it then he looks back at Vanessa. "I have to go back, if you need anything you know where to find me. Casters! We're leaving." James and the others that show up summon a portal then exit the graveyard back to the Caster Cannel.

* * *

Another portal opens behind the mortals and their immortal butlers so Victoria turns around, she tugs on Vanessa's arm. "There's another Caster," Vanessa turns around and lets out a startled cry. Claude and Sebastian hear this so they look at the other Caster and stand on guard.

"Forgive me for being late, I wasn't invited." The other Caster apologizes as it removes its mask revealing the face of a gorgeous looking man. His thick emerald eyes dart over to Vanessa. "Beautiful as ever Vanessa, once when I heard that you had relations to a Demon, I thought that he would ruin your beautiful face." His black cloak sways as he walks towards Vanessa. She clenches her jaw and throws Victoria behind her.

"So the rumors are true, you really did turn into a_ Rogue Caster_ Lucas." she snarls as he laughs making his jet black hair to shine in the sun. He sets a hand on his hip and a smirks played across his mouth.

"Yes I have Vanessa, and we'll you're not too much of a saint either. I'm going to cut to the chase; I came here for your father's body." her body tenses making him to laugh. "So you do know why I'm here for then? Just hand it over and no harm comes to anyone Vanessa." he extends his hand out to her but she stands on the defensive.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you get your hands on it." she snarls like an angry lioness when someone tries taking away her kill. He laughs

"Is that so? Fine, I guess I'll have to **_convince_**you to." he snaps his fingers, a dark purple aura appears from his hand then it zips its way towards Alois, Ciel, and Victoria. It coils around them like a python constricting its prey before it kills it. Victoria lets out a cry making Vanessa to look, she grunts and glares at Lucas.

"Let her go Lucas! She has nothing to do with this!" Vanessa orders making him to let out a chuckle.

"After all, she is the half-sister of the House Master of the House of Shiren, and the daughter of one of the _5 Caster Saints _(5 powerful Casters when brought together they are said to rival in power against Dark Lords and Light Lords themselves). I'm sure that she can free herself from my spell." Lucas draws his hand together making the python aura to coil tighter around Victoria. She lets out a painful scream making Alois and Ciel to scream out her name.

"Stop Lucas! She doesn't have magical abilities like me! Please!" Vanessa screeches making him to laugh

"Fine. I won't put her in pain then," the python aura then shoots into Victoria's, Alois', and Ciel's mouth; they choke as the aura starts pulling out of their throats and the heads of the pythons come out and in their jaws, are their Soul Orbs. Vanessa, Sebastian, and Claude gasp as the pythons let go of them and they float back to Lucas. "You didn't think that I'd leave without the Internal Amulet now did you? Serious Vanessa you're so naïve sometimes." Lucas starts juggling the Soul Orbs with his hand as Alois' a dark neon red, Ciel's a neon happy blue, while Victoria's a ghostly white. Sebastian lunges out for Lucas to get the souls himself when Lucas sends the aura pythons to attack. The pythons clamp themselves around his chest knocking him to the ground, he scrims around trying to free himself when Vanessa goes over to help. Claude joins in and together they rip the three pythons off of him. They slither their way back to Lucas,

"Just what is he?" Claude asks as Vanessa's dressed morphs into a body suit and her chest plate starts hardening from her corset.

"He's Lucas Grave, he's a Rogue Caster from House of the Dead." she replies then she feels their Demonic Pressures stirring the air around them. Sebastian lets out an annoyed _Tchk. _from his mouth

"That's just great, as if dealing with Rouge Casters weren't such a pain in the ass enough, now we're dealing one that excels in Death Magic." Sebastian snarls then Lucas calls out

"So you're the legendary Dark Crow? Honestly when I heard that Vanessa had fallen in love with you, I thought you'd be much more of a threat. I assume not then, and you must be Night Crawler; I heard a lot about you." he points to Claude, "So Vanessa, I'll give you one more chance, let me get the Internal Amulet from your father's body and these 3 souls won't be damaged. Try testing me and I will make you regret it." he threatens and then Vanessa lunges out. The Soul Orbs disappear as he draws his arm and blocks her kick. He thrusts her off and they fall back. They rise and then Lucas yells out

"It's been a while since we fought, and this is a first, I never thought I'd be fighting against you Vanessa. Don't make me have to fight against you, _comrade._" he taunts as she doesn't say anything. "So you're willing to fight against me, how sad, considering we were in the same Magic Class while we were growing up and learning to cast magic." he sighs and he reopens his eyes.

Vanessa reaches out for the side of her funeral coat then throws it off of her. "Unlike you Lucas, I never my physical limitations when we were learning. You wanted to surpass every Death Wizard and look at you now. Named Rouge by the Magic Community world-wide. And tough to think that you and I would have been married by now if you had gone through with your word." she crosses her arms over her chest, he smirks

"We still can, if you join me along with the other Rouge Casters and we'll become the most powerful Casters alive! Even stronger than the 5 Casters Saints themselves!" he tries to convince her but she shakes her head.

"Please Lucas, stop." she pleads as a tear leaks out of her eye from pity for her old friend. He shakes his head

"I'm sorry Vanessa, I cannot do that." he sends the pythons of death back towards Vanessa. She deflects them making Lucas to grunt. "So you really are just as powerful as the rumors state! And you're wearing the Kizuna's Heart aren't you? You're a little cheater aren't you?" he starts walking his way towards her as the grass around him starts dying. His power drips off of him, it resembles the way how thick black ink drips out of a broken pen. The graves start shaking as his powers start altering the dead bodies inside their caskets underneath them. The air is thicken by a purple fog as Vanessa's stopping him from raising the dead.

"Please stop Lucas! If I have to kill you, I won't forgive myself! Please!" she pleads once more but they fall onto deaf ears.

"Do as you please! I won't hesitate to kill everyone here to get to the Internal Amulet of your father's! It has the magic source that I need! The longer we talk the faster the mortals die! If you want the mortals alive give me the damn Amulet!" he demands as Victoria's, Alois', and Ciel's bodies are slowly being drained of color. Vanessa starts crying, she closes her eyes and reopens them, there's sadness, agony, and rage written into her eyes.

_"You leave me with no choice. Forgive me Lucas." _she thinks to herself and lunges out for him. She tries landing a punch on his face when he evades it, he drops to the floor kicking out for her feet. She's knocked to the floor and he's about to slam his knife into her when he's thrown off. Sebastian gets back to his feet as Lucas throws him off. Lucas slams his hands together when Claude sends spider lace to anchor his feet to the ground. Vanessa gets back up then yells at the Demons

"No! Stay out of this! This isn't your fight!" She orders when they look at her confused.

"He has our masters souls! We have the right to fight!" they yell at her in unison making her to hang her head as the sobs make her body to shake.

"Please! Just listen to me! I can't guarantee your safety if you get involve!" she pleads then Lucas manages to himself free and he yells out

"They don't know do they?!" Sebastian and Claude look at her confused. Lucas laughs hysterically as he rolls on the floor. He manages to control himself and he answers

"What she had to do in order to become the House Master of the House of Shiren! You have to _kill a **Demon** _to become a House Master with her bare hands!" they gasp and look over to her. She doesn't say anything but she claps her hands together. The air thickens as her purple aura magic turns into crystal making a barrier between the Demons and them. The Demons are locked out leaving the Casters to themselves. Claude and Sebastian try pounding their way through but are zapped by the barrier. Lucas smirks,

"Just us huh?" she nods

"Just us."

"Don't hold back." they both go at each other with their magic auras illuminating off of them. As their fists come into contact with each other's, there's a flash of light and silence kills all of the noise in the air.


	32. Main 22: Another Shade

**22: Another Shade.**

We don't own BB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and leave your reviews! Please leave your reviews! It took us hours to work on it! Please!

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

The white ocean perishes then the blast sends Lucas and Vanessa flying in opposite directions. Vanessa crashes against a tomb stone as Lucas crashes into a tree. Vanessa winces as she stands up with a bruise darkening her shoulder, Lucas rises and shakes the tree bark off of him.

"I forgot that our kind of magic reacts against each other's." Lucas calls out as he wipes the side of his mouth with his sleeve. Vanessa narrows her eyes at him, "Annoyance really doesn't suite those crystal eyes of yours." he swings his arm into the air making the aura pythons to appear again. They sail towards Vanessa so she draws her arms up to stop the pythons from clamping around her face. They clamp down onto the plates of her forearm protectors so she grabs them and starts spinning in a circle like a discus thrower would. She throws them against the barrier and they hiss as they're reduced to ash. Lucas glares at her, "The Death Angel's Barrier huh? So its true then, when you kill a Netherworld creature then you inherit some of their powers, that's why I truly hate Netherworld creatures. Always getting their noses into places that shouldn't concern them. So tell me Vanessa, if you did sleep with Dark Crow, what are some of the powers you got from him?" he asks so she clenches her hands into fists.

"All that I know, I haven't used any that he passed through me." She replies as she slams her hands to the floor. There's a flash from the ground as she activates the Magic Circle she drew before their fight began. He looks around shocked,

"What Circle is this?!" he demands as he hunches over throwing up blood.

"It's a Transmutation Circle, it's Alchemy." she replies as there's blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. She wipes it away with her hand and her chest starts heaving.

"I thought you non Rogue Casters couldn't used Alchemy." he rises with a pissed off look on his face.

"In theory, Alchemy and Sorcery are one and the same. Alchemy uses the known realms of science to alter things from their original forms. Sorcery uses the energy things have to alter it. Alchemy has specific laws limiting it, Sorcery on the other hand, has no laws meaning it doesn't have any limits to it. That's why I can use both, Victoria can use Alchemy if she learned how to but not Sorcery because she doesn't have the Magic Cells like we do. Like I said, I know my limitations unlike you," she replies making him to chuckle at what she says next. "You Death Casters can't use Alchemy because you use the energy from living creatures to cast your spells, and Death Sorcery has no science to it." his chuckles turn into laughs and his laughs turn into ones of a mad man.

"Is that so Vanessa?" he asks as he walks walking towards her, the grass starts dying again as his magic starts dripping off of him. Vanessa tries using her fog again to push back against it but then his death powers turns into a fog. It starts eating away at hers as if it was corrosive acid eating away at skin. "Who's the Head Caster now and days? After I and some others killed Head Caster Natalia, I heard her brother James took over. Is that true?" he asks, she doesn't answer immediately so he clenches his jaw and intensifies his black fog. Vanessa muffles her scream as the fog further being eaten away.

"Yeah James took over and a couple of days ago we fought against Ventidus Armored Gear. Tell me Lucas, what made you to challenge against Natalia?" he sighs then opens his hand out towards her.

"I don't want to waste my energy by talking so I'll let you see the memory itself." the air shifts as they're transported into his memory of that day.

* * *

_Lucas walks down the hallway towards where the Head Master usually spends their days looking over records to make sure there's no one breaking the laws. Lucas and another pair of Casters break into the room. Natalia and James look up from their record books and James smiles at them._

_"Lucas! I haven't seen you in a while! Man time flies!" James chokes out as Lucas stabs him in the guts with a knife. James falls to the floor and Natalia screams at Lucas._

_"What are you doing?! James!" she clenches her jaw as she starts healing James' wound. She then glares at Lucas "Why?! You, Vanessa, and James are best friends! Why would you do such a thing?!" she demands so Lucas simply wipes James' blood off of his blade on his pants._

_"Times have changed, you can't simply think that we wouldn't notice what you and the Elders were planning to do. You were planning make the next Head Masters in line as a peace-offering towards those Netherworld creatures! Then hope that the Head Masters would father/mother Nephlilims?! How dare you?!" he attacks at Natalia, she grabs onto James and they become transparent as Lucas' Death Lightning rips right through them._

_"And you had plans on making me marry that crazy pedophilic Demon Hannah Annafellows?! Don't make me laugh!" the other two Casters come in and starts attacking against Natalia. _The memory suddenly stops so it's back to the real world.

* * *

"You see Vanessa? That's the reason why I went to go kill Natalia and became Rogue. They convinced your father to ask the Hartman family to see if they could have you and Henry engaged. Since of course Ash the Angel had gender confusion, they moved onto his unmarried Nephilim. You see Vanessa, they only saw you as an instrument of war. They used your pretty face, your sexuality as a way to end the Immortal War. Not your powers," Lucas states as she closes her eyes

"Don't you think I know that? I know what it means to be the Siren Lucas. But why do you have Netherworld Creatures so much? They're just misunderstood creatures," she purrs as her memories of her and Sebastian slither into her mind. Lucas on the other hand, is growing furious as he remembers the pain he went through just because a Demon made a contract with his father because he wanted more magic than what the Elders would allow him.

"You're Demon hasn't shown you his true colors yet Vanessa! Let's see how supposedly your Demon is once when you see the true form of your lover! Allow me to take the wool out of your eyes!" he summons Sebastian inside of the barrier. "Demon! Show your true colors, _beauty into disgust, grace into rage, calmness into chaos. Dark Crow, Vanessa has your soul! Go and get what rightfully belongs to you!_" Then at that moment, Sebastian's Demon Eyes bloom and his human body sheds off of him. There's a glow from Vanessa as Lucas taints her skin with Ciel's soul's scent. He shoots up into the air, Vanessa covers her eyes as she casts a spell that'll allow her to see Sebastian in his Demon Form.

* * *

There's a release of shadows and wind as Sebastian touches the floor. His shadowy wings waltz in the air as his eyes glow from his face. He lunges out at Vanessa as she dodges his attack. She knows that if he lands just one attack, just _one _attack he can and will kill her. Tears run down her face as she has no choice but to fight against him. Sebastian reaches into the shadows and pulls out knives, he flings them at her but she reacts a second too late. The knives flies past her cutting her, she screams as she sets her hands over the cuts and heals them up.

"Sebastian please! It's me Vanessa! Stop!" she pleads as she goes up to him. She grabs his wrists trying to get through to him. He narrows his eyes at her then throws her off of him. She shatters the barrier as it makes a loud "**_CRASH!"_**then she stops as she's thrown into a giant tree. She bounces off of it as a scream escapes from her mouth. Claude, since the barrier isn't holding him back, he transforms and attacks Sebastian. He pins him against a wall as he presses his forearm into his neck,

"What's wrong with you Dark Crow?! Don't listen to him! She doesn't have Ciel's soul! He just tainted her smell with it! Snap out of it!" Claude tries getting through him when Sebastian throws him off. Claude crashes next to Vanessa. She's on the ground with blood pooling around her head. Claude gets up and he sits on the floor next to her, he grabs her by her shoulders as her head hangs back. "Vanessa? **_Vanessa?!_**" he screeches as he shakes her around trying to wake her up. She doesn't open her eyes, he clenches his jaw and looks over at Lucas. "She's your friend! Why would you turn on her?!" he demands towards Lucas as Sebastian stands in front of him.

"You see, she's too blind to understand the seriousness of the situation. I told her that I would kill her if necessary." Claude rises from the floor.

"You're more disgusting than me, and I'm a Spider Demon! I'll make sure you regret this." he lunges out for him when Sebastian blocks him. "Step aside Dark Crow, if not I'll have to seriously hurt you again." Claude threatens as Sebastian clenches his jaw.

"Tell me something Night Crawler. Have you taken a liking towards my lover?!" Sebastian demands making Claude to narrow his eyes.

"I'm stronger than you! If I had so-called emotions towards her I would have serenaded her a long time ago." Claude throws him off and he reaches out for Lucas. He grabs him and clamps his hand over his neck and lifts him off of the ground. "This is what you get, for taking Alois' soul, for Ciel's, controlling Dark Crow as if he was some puppet for you to use! Hand me back those damn Soul Orbs!" he orders as Lucas smirks

"Why would you, a Demon care?! I thought you were just cold, heartless creatures!" Claude opens Lucas' mouth and shoots his hand down his throat. Lucas chokes as he kicks against Claude, he pulls out his hand and holds 3 Soul Orbs. He drops Lucas as he curls into a ball trying to breathe again. Sebastian Demon Eyes stop radiating their sinister hum and Sebastian drops to his knees. Claude stops his urge to swallow all three of the Orbs and returns each one into their rightful owners bodies. Victoria, Ciel, and Alois open their eyes and start coughing in unison. They all stand up, Victoria looks over to where Vanessa lays unconscious then her eyes start transforming like the way they did when she nearly killed Elizabeth.

"You! I don't care if I'm used as leverage against the ones that I love, but hurting Vanessa, Ciel, and Alois in front of me is unforgivable!" she screeches as Lucas rises from the floor. Lucas throws his hair out of his face

"What are you doing to do about it girly?" he taunts and that's when she loses it. She yells out as wind rips around her making her red hair to fly. She lunges out at him as something not Sorcery or Alchemy explodes off of her.

"Let's dance pretty boy!" she and Lucas get locked into combat. He can barely keep up with her due to the intensity of her attacks. Even though he's blocking them, it slowly drains him out of his Magic Reserves. _"Shit! This one's going to kill me!" _He thinks to himself then she shatters his block. She lands her punch into his chest making him to fly. Before he has time to react, Victoria reappears behind him and she slices his throat with a crystal shard she found. He drops to the floor as the blood gushes out of his open neck wound. Victoria falls back to the ground, her eyes go back to normal as she processes what happened in those few seconds.

* * *

_"I just killed someone..." _Victoria thinks to herself as she falls to the floor as Alois and Ciel go over to her.

"Vicky! Are you okay?!" they scream. Their butlers return to their human forms then address the other problem at hand. Sebastian gets on his knees as he cradles Vanessa's body in his arms.

"Vanessa! Wake up!" Sebastian pleads as he hits her gently on her cheek to get a reaction from her. The all too familiar Magic Slime starts slowly sweeping off of her. "Claude! Please! Help me!" Sebastian pleads with despair and agony in his voice. Claude nods and then grabs Vanessa's head.

"I'm going to need your help though. I'm still drained from fighting against that Death Caster, go get me a hand full of his blood!" Sebastian leaves so Claude pushes back the thick bloodied hair of Vanessa's away from the head wound to see how bad it is. He makes a shocked cry by the size of it, it's huge and he can see her skull through it. Sebastian comes back so then Claude manages to recompose himself, "Place it in her hand and put her hand over the wound." he does as he says then he looks back at him. "Say these words with me," they take a deep breath as they start chanting some Dark Magic chants

* * *

**_"Take this soul, guide it out of the darkness into the light, so she may survive another night. Take these sins, turn them into truths; Bring her back, so she may live the course that the Dark Lord and Light Lord have designed for her. I, Night Crawler, and Dark Crow, summon her back to her original form. If her soul is to take, then don't leave her in this state."_**

* * *

They stop but nothing happens. "Night Crawler! Nothing's happening!" Sebastian screams out so Claude hits him.

"I know! But this is all that we can do! She has to pull out of it herself. If it really was her time to go, there's nothing we can do about it." Claude removes his hands from her head, they wait in agonizing minutes. Victoria comes over and she sobs as she grabs her hand.

"If she dies, I'll never forgive you Sebastian!" she states then at that moment, Vanessa starts moving. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief as Vanessa opens her eye gasping for air. Sebastian hangs his head as he's relieved, he makes Vanessa to look up at him.

"You son of a bitch! I thought you were dead!" he covers his mouth as the words trail off of his tongue. Vanessa grins but then she groans

"Take me to the Caster Cannel please. Jurry needs to treat my wounds." she gasps as her face is painted with agony. Sebastian picks her up and is about to leave when Ciel calls out

"Where are you going?!" Sebastian shrugs

"I'm sorry Young Master but I have to go and do this. Claude, you're coming with me." before their masters can say anything, they dash off.

* * *

**Sins committed.**

* * *

Victoria Lockwood: **Wrath**

Vanessa Cortez: **Pride** (she was too wrapped up in herself and the past version of Lucas that she was proud of.)


	33. Main 23: The importance of who we are

**23: the importance of what we are.**

We don't own B.B and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13, And we're so sorry for not updating on Sunday! So we hope this chapter makes it up to you! Leave your reviews if you please! (We'd really would love if we did get some!)

* * *

**POV of Vanessa Cortez**

* * *

**They rush me over to Jurry then she starts treating my wounds. Her hands are pressed against my head wound then I feel her magic closing up the wound and repairing the damaged Magic Cells there too. ****"You have to be more careful Vanessa. From what Night Crawler and Dark Crow told me, you took a while to come back." I shrug then she sighs, "I hate doing this, but you can't use any Magic for the next 3 days. If you do, only if its an absolute, then use the Magic Cells inside of the Kizuna's Heart. I'll be back later to check up on you," she leaves once when she's finished. James comes in. He closes the door behind him and sits next to me on the bed.**

**"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks as I give a weak smile.**

**"Well as good as anyone can get from near death experience." I joke making him to laugh.**

**"I guess so, so Vanessa, I heard that you were confronted by Lucas..." I nod then we're silent because I can feel his magic waves vibrating through the air,**

**"I'm so sorry James, he's dead." He hangs his head and his hand goes over to his abdomen where I'm assuming is his scar that he got from Lucas.**

**"I should have stayed longer... I could have fought him myself so that way you wouldn't be like this." James clenches his fist together so I lean over and set my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me,**

**"It's fine, it was better that you _didn't _fight him. Trust me, I couldn't bring myself to kill him," I reply trying to make him feel better but he hangs his head with his dark hair covering his face. He throws himself around me so I hug him tight, **

**"I'm so sorry," he manages to apologize between his silent sobs. I squeeze my arms around his neck because I can't even begin to comprehend his feelings right now, he stops crying stands up. ****"Well I'm going to leave, that Demon of yours is waiting outside frantically and impatient," I pull him towards me then he kisses my cheek. He opens the door then nods towards Sebastian. He nods back then James closes the door leaving us alone.**

* * *

**Sebastian sits on the bed next to me,**

**"How are you feeling darling?" He asks as he sets his hand against mine. I take off his glove making him to give a puzzled look,**

**"You don't have to hide it around me," I answer making him to nod, I sigh and continue "Fine I guess, I'm just so exhausted. Even trying to do simple magic drains me out. Jurry told me that my Magic Cells are mutating to get used to the new Casts I've been doing lately, and that's not even to consider that I haven't completely healed from the Demon Venom from when Ventidus Armored Gear attacked." Sebastian lets out a startled gasp.**

**"He attacked you?" I nod**

**"Yeah, he was summoned by Adam Storms when the Head Masters were having their semiannual meeting. And Sebastian," I measure my words, "What have you done throughout your years of living?" He sighs then doesn't look at me,**

**"I caused the Black Plague/The Black Death." My jaw drops**

**"You're the Demon that caused it?!" He nods**

**"It was a terrible time to be Demon. The Immortal War was reaching its most bloodiest climax." I feel his emotions/Demon Pressure tampering in the air so I let the Pressure wash over me as I'm pulled into his memory.**

* * *

_**It's a battle field with Demons and Angels fighting against each other. I recognize Sebastian and Claude fighting against some Angels and their fighting looks like a graceful dance. I see Ash fighting against Sebastian and his voice booms in the sky." The Angels have managed to gather their strengths against us making the Demons weak. Also since it was in the Middle Ages, superstition was running high. The mortals were afraid of us, thus meaning hardly any mortals willing to make contracts so us Demons started going on a famine because our Soul Sacks(where we store souls to consume for later) were running low; I, out of desperation to save myself from starving to death, caused the Plague. That way, since the mortals would die within a short time period, there would be an excess of souls for us to consume," there are thousands of bodies around of mortals as the Black Plague claimed their lives. "We didn't care if their souls weren't of good quality but when the grip of war is tightening its hold around you, you don't complain. Anyways, it was great for us because Angels don't feed off of souls like we do, but they depend on how much people believe in them and their faith. So now with the mortals dying, it was a great strategy for us, we would get feed killing the Angels in the process." There's the images of Angels dying and withering away, it's disgusting honestly. Netherworld creatures dying is so horrific that I want to throw up.**_

_**"But, the surviving population that survived the Black Plague, gave hope to the Angels. They had cellular mutations that made my Plague's serial killer attributes look like nothing."**_

* * *

**I'm pulled out of his memory so it hits me, "Casters, they were the surviving population that had the mutations." I answer making him nod.**

**"Yes, that very thing you're complaining about your Magic Cells mutating is was saved your kind from dying with the rest of the mortals. You should be very grateful, once when your Cells are completely done mutating, you'll have a resistance against Demon Venom, and it'll mean that you'll be able to stand much longer in battle. Unlike me, you can adapt to anything that happens to you." He replies pointing at my body.**

**"So meaning if I were to attack you, your body wouldn't be able to put a defense against it?" He nods then I put my head in the crook of his neck. "I would never do such a thing to hurt you that way, I can't bring myself to do such a thing." I mumble because I couldn't, I just _can't._**

**"Do you forgive me, I nearly killed you." He makes me to look up at him.**

**"It's fine, because you brought me back," he shakes his head**

**"No, I didn't, Claude told me what to do but he in theory did it all." I nod**

**"I'll have to thank him later then. Sebastian, do you know where Victoria and the others are?" he nods**

**"I believe that they're being treated for their wounds at the House of the Dead."**

**"Sebastian," he glances down at me. "When you were attacking me, is that really the true nature of Demons?" he sighs closing his eyes. He finally brings himself to look at me dead in the eyes,**

**"Yes, that was the true nature of a Demon. More of a reason why we Demons when we're out on contracts is not to involve yourself on a personal level with mortals, you can end up killing them." I nod so I swing my legs over, he rises then helps me up to my feet. I use him as a support as we walk over to the House of the Dead to see how Victoria and the others are.**

* * *

_POV of Victoria Lockwood_

* * *

_"Where is Claude?!" Alois demands angrily as we're being treated for our "Soul Wounds" that we received from that Death Warlock or whatever he was. (Honestly from all of the words used to called whatever her kind is; I got really too lazy to remember! [Don't tell her that I said that!]) Anyways, one of the women in the room with us in the room treating us looks over at him annoyed._

_"Your **Demons **aren't allowed inside the House of Death; their Demonic Pressures can alter the Death PH inside the House," we all look at her confused so she rolls her eyes and throws her hands into the _air. "**_MORTALS!_**" _she smites through her teeth then exits the room. I glance over to Alois as Ciel has his arms crossed over his chest. It's so awkward in here, anyways Alois smiles as he reaches out for my hand that's hanging over my recovery bed._

_"Are you alright my setting sun?" a smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, Ciel makes a "tchk" noise making Alois to glare over at him. "Shut your trap Ciel! No asked for your opinion!" Alois snaps out towards him as Ciel snarls at him. They're both about to go at each other with their tension thickening in the air when the curtain that separates our room shifts._

_"I hope we haven't bored you all too much, I know recovering isn't really such a fun thing to do." we look at the man and do all male Casters have to be drop dead gorgeous? (oh the irony because we're in the House of Dead! Never mind then!) "Oh well, and your Vanessa's sister right? You should hear about all the rumors that are flying around about you. Oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm James Mustang, the Head Caster of this fine Magic Community." he smiles as his soft brown eyes spark a happy fire in them. He extends his hand out to us and his fire-red cloak sways around his ankles with a suit full of armor over him. I shake it then he adds on, "You're just as beautiful as your sister Victoria," I blush then Alois and Ciel yell out_

_"**HEY!**" James laughs making his dark brunette hair to shine a bit,_

_"Relax boys, I have no romantic interests in Ms. Lockwood," _

_I smirk then dare "So do you have any romantic interests in my sister?" he doesn't reply but his cheeks are stained a bit, the curtain moves so he turns around and speaking of which. Vanessa smiles a bit as she leans her arms over his shoulder_

_"I heard romantic interests and me in the same conversation. Now how are you guys feeling?" she asks then James glances over at her._

_"I can sense that you can't use Sorcery for a while, you do know what it means then right?" she sighs_

_"Yes, meaning I won't be there to always protect Victoria," she looks over at me. "Are you willing to study Alchemy so if I'm not there o protect you, you'll be able to fight?" I nod my head eagerly then I see Alois from the corner of my eye. I glance over at him then intertwine my fingers with his._

_"Don't worry about me Alois, I'll be fine." he nods then I look back at Vanessa._

_"When do we start?"_

* * *

_Vanessa crosses her arms as I stand in front of her at the Trancy Estate lawn._

_"Alright, Alchemy and Sorcery are quiet similar." Vanessa grabs a cup full of water and dumps it into her palm._

_"You can change water, into fire, and fore into air." The water burns up into a flame, then the flame and then the flame disappears into air. I look at her confused, Vanessa sighs as she rakes her brain to come up with a better explanation. "Alright, you must be thinking how that's even possible; water and fire out balance each other, well water and fire has one element in common. And alchemy is all about changing the common element to make something different from its original form. Oxygen is found in all three elements. Just change the water's oxygen from a bonding to a fuse then a fuse to air. Try it. But do that circle I taught you first. It's called a Transmutation Circle, it's the most basic circle in Alchemy, once when you can take more Alchemy, I'll teach you more complex ones." I draw the circle in front of me in the ground, I put the cup of water in the center and slam my hands onto the floor. The circle glows and one second I'm on my knees then I'm slammed onto the floor by her. We look back at the circle and well, somehow I managed to make the damn thing explode and burn into the ground. She sighs and then looks back at me, "We'll continue tomorrow, bye." she kisses my cheek and then leaves back to the Phantomhive Estate._

_I go inside the mansion then Alois sees me, he comes over to me, wraps his arm around the small of my back, "How did Alchemy go?" he asks we enter his bedroom._

_"I managed to blow the thing up, we were using **water!**" I howl out in frustration making him to laugh_

_"Oh darling, it'll be fine I'm sure. Now, how are you feeling? It must be hard on you, you killed a Caster." I sigh and look away._

_"I'm not fine honestly, I didn't even know the guy but still, I can't bring myself to tell Vanessa..." he offers a smile then starts rubbing my back._

_"It's fine, at least I have you here."_

_He plays a seductive smile and leans in close. "Really? Well then I hope you're not afraid of adult relationships then." Before I can question he slams his mouth on mine pulling me against him with his hands running down my corset. He deepens the kiss making me to give out a cry of delight and he pulls the strings that tie my__ corset in place out of the nook of my dress. It's as if he knows how to do this as if its not his first because my corset opens and he sloppily gets his shirt off too. _

_"__Alois!" I cry out as I manage to gasp out. _

_He looks at me, "Hmm? Is there something wrong?"_

_"Alois...I don't want this... well at least now please." he nods then I press my corset against my chest. I make a quick get-away towards my room. I slam the door closed behind me then it finally hits me. Ohmigod, is this what Vanessa felt whenever she was being chased by so many men? I shake those thoughts away and manage to get the damn thing tied. I peek my head out of the door and see no one, I use that moment of opportunity to sneak out towards the Phantomhive Estate._


End file.
